Omphalos
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: Omphalos: The center of beginning. When Elsa tumbled through the center of the universe, she finds herself among Vikings and Dragons, and realizes that a queen is a queen wherever they end up. Hiccelsa.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired to write a Hiccelsa fanfiction today, and realized that the big five is basically a huge shipping bicycle, consitering I ship: HiccupxAstrid, HiccupxMerida, HiccupxElsa, JackxElsa, ElsaxHans, RapunzelxFlynn, MeridaxThisOne Guy and so on...**

**There are really only a few ships I don't like- ie JackxRapunzel. **

**Anywho, this is the first chapter, so enjoy ;) **

* * *

"Got you!" Elsa's arms tightened around her four-year-old niece and the little girl squealed and yelled at the top of her lungs, "I win. Time to go home, right?" She nudged the little girl, and tugged on her pig-tales.

"No fair. One more!" The girl cried, "I don't want to go home yet. Mom makes me eat carrots and gross things for dinner."

"Ah, but they're good for you." Elsa chuckled, and bopped the child's nose with a finger.

"We could miss dinner. Then I could eat whatever I wanted." The girl said, proud of her skills to avoid a problem.

"It doesn't work like that, honey." Elsa sighed, and rubbed her golden hair, "You're braid is coming out."

She leaned down and tightened the braid back together, much to the child's chagrin. She saw the disappointed look on the child's face.

"Ophelia, what's the matter?" She asked, and Ophelia shrugged, "Carrots are hardly something to cry over."

"Mom's so busy now that I'm having a 'new sibling'," Ophelia scrunched her nose up, "And Daddy is visiting his family now, so I'll be all alone if you bring me home."

Elsa rose up, and she frowned. She vividly remembered the acute feeling of loneliness as a child, and saw a little of herself in the toddler. The sky was darkening though, and Anna would worry if her daughter was not returned soon, no matter how pregnant and tired she may be. Elsa had been taking care of Ophelia more and more lately. At this point, she was almost ready to break, for she hated seeing her upset.

"Ophie, how about this. I get our favorite ice-cream, and after dinner, we'll play in your room all night." She said, "But we need to go home now."

"Ice-cream with chocolate sauce?" The little girl prompted, and Elsa nodded. She had inherited the love of chocolate from both her mother and her aunt.

"A whole bucket of it." Elsa promised.

"Then I guess I can go back." Ophelia decided, and Elsa chuckled.

"A wise choice, my dear princess." She curtsied, and the girl collapsed into giggles.

She dropped Ophelia off with her mother (and a plate of steaming vegetables waiting for her) to do some paperwork for the kingdom while her niece ate. After just five years, things had calmed down significantly. It was still worrisome to a few about her magic, but she was not still persecuted for it. The affairs had been simple, and no one had been really badgering her to marry like Anna thought they would. There was the occasion bump along the road, but other than that, Elsa was content with her life.

After about two hours, Elsa went down to the kitchens and retrieved the ice-cream and chocolate sauce, and went to Ophielia's room. Anna stood at her door, a cross look on her face.

"Anna." Elsa greeted, "Is the ice-cream too much? I did promise her, but I suppose if you don't want her to-," Elsa began, shrugging away her sister's face, but Anna sighed.

"Elsa, look, I love that you take Ophelia out, but it worries me when she comes back bloody." Anna said tensely, and tugged on her braids uneasily.

"Bloody?" Elsa echoed, and Anna nodded, pressing her lip into a thin line.

"Look, I don't know what's worse. That you didn't know, or that you let it happen." There was disapproval in her tone, something that Elsa rarely heard addressed to her. And she was a little shocked.

"Where?" Elsa said.

"On her leg. Her knee especially. I wondered why she wouldn't let me touch her stockings." Anna commented, tilting her head. Her expression softened, "I suppose it's not going to kill her, and maybe the ice-cream will make her feel better. I yelled her at her a bit, I guess." She admitted.

Elsa nodded, and patted her sister's stomach, "You go and sleep. I'll get her into bed, and talk to her about not telling me about the cut." Anna looked torn, but nodded.

"Yes, she does listen to you, I guess. More than me it seems sometimes." There was a wistful tone in her voice, and Elsa felt her breath hitch. She was lousy at comforting her sister, because she'd been out of practice most of her life. Instead, she nodded and entered the room.

"Why didn't you tell me you hurt your leg?" Elsa asked, dropping the ice cream onto the table.

"Well I didn't want to go home! It's not even that big-look." Ophelia kicked out her leg, and Elsa winced. It was pretty bad. It stretched from just above her foot to her knee, where it looked like something big had imbedded itself into her leg, which she had taken out.

"Ophelia! When did this happen?" Elsa dropped to examine it.

"I don't know. When we were playing. I fell down a little hole thing with a lot of rocks, and I guess it hurt. My hands got dirty trying to get out, but I did!" She said with pride. She got right up in Elsa's ear and whispered, "Do you want to know the best part?" She asked.

Elsa could hardly imagine that there was an upside to this. "What?"

"I got a dragon scale." She said proudly, and Elsa tried to hide her disapproving face.

"Oh?" She asked lightly. Ophelia nodded, and ducked under her pillows and dropped something in her aunt's hand. It looked just like a normal, average black shiny stone, and Elsa made a hum of half-approval.

"No! Hold it to the light!" Ophelia said in exasperation, "Duh."

"Oh, silly me." Elsa said, and humored the small girl, holding it up. It glowed a thousand different blues, and the hues danced off the room. In the light, it looked almost translucent, like the harbor on the sunniest of days when there wasn't a single ripple to disturb the water. Elsa nearly dropped it in surprise.

"It's special," Elsa recovered her shock, "But how do you know it's a dragon scale?" She questioned the small one, handing back the stone. Ophelia tucked it away tightly, and gave her aunt an exasperated look.

"Because it is." She said, a phrase derived from her mother's 'because I said so'. When she saw Elsa's face, she shrugged, "Because I've dreamed about it."

"Oh, well, then." Elsa said, "It must be true, I suppose. Now how about that ice-cream?"

The next morning, Elsa headed out to where they had been playing to find that hole. From the way Ophelia had described it, it was fairly large and she could have been really hurt if she didn't fall where she did. With such a place so close within her woods, Elsa felt that if it was a danger, she should do something about the hole.

She wasn't sending out people to fill it just yet, because everything seemed big to a four-year-old. Also, she wanted to see if there were any more 'dragon scales' around, just out of morbid curiosity.

She easily located the hole in broad-daylight, where as yesterday it was dimming before Ophelia got hurt. It stretched a couple feet across, and was like a whole part of the earth had just fallen out. There were a few little alcoves, and Elsa saw that Ophelia had fallen into the closest one, which was hardly a foot deep. She saw no more scales on that, but a glimmer of blue farther down caught her eye.

She leaned down, on her knees, and reached a few feet to pluck it out. It shone with the same brilliance that Ophelia's had last night, something that Elsa had imagined to just be a addled brain.

"I told you." The voice nearly knocked her over.

"Ophelia!" Elsa barked sharply, "What in the world are you doing out here?" She demanded.

"I heard you telling Mommy you were coming back here today. I wanted to get a collection." She said innocently.

"And your mother just let you come?" Elsa had a hard time believing that, and put her hands on her hips in accusation.

"No." Ophelia shrugged, "She doesn't know I'm gone."

Elsa rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "We need go get back." Elsa said, and went to stand, but found her dress tangled on a growing patch of thorns just underneath the edge of the earth. She tugged, and Ophelia went to help her.

"No, stop, I can get it." Elsa said, but the girl was stubborn.

"But I can-," her protest was cut short when the ground crumbled beneath her feet, and she slid down fast. There was no alcove below her to catch her, and if not for Elsa's hand that grabbed her palm, she would have fallen down to where Elsa could not see light.

"I'm going to pull you up now." Elsa breathed after a terrifying moment.

"Ok." Ophelia's reply was a scares whisper. Elsa sucked in hard, and she began lifting the girl- who now seemed to act as an anvil tugging her down- up slowly. She just had contacted with her other hand when some animal danced out behind her, and altogether Elsa lost her balance as well.

There was nothing stopping the pair from falling, and all Elsa could do was tuck her arms around the tiny girl as they went down into the darkness.

* * *

**Why did Ophelia fall down with her? We'll see. And I figured that Anna read a lot of books in her time alone, and Ophelia is a rather pretty name (disregarding the horrible ending Hamlet's Ophelia has). It's not foreshadowing for what will happen to this one, though, of course. Tell me if you enjoyed it so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOILERS FOR SECOND MOVIE: Yes, this fanfiction will have many spoilers for the second book, and takes place about three years after the end of it. So sorry if you want to read this but not be spoiled, but it most likely won't happen. SORRY! **

**Anyway, I got a really good response to this story, so onward we go! **

* * *

They didn't die, of course, because that would be quite the depressing way to end a story that had hardly begun. No, indeed they had quite the adventure or misadventures waiting for them, it only depends on which way one chooses to see it.

Hiccup would say it was a misadventure.

Early that same morning, time and space away but not as far as one would think, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III left his house before the break of dawn to avoid the same thing he'd flew from his whole life; parents.

Instead of his father, like he'd avoided for 20 some years, today and everyday since that break in the twenty years, it was his mother.

It had been hard to readjust as the chieftain after Stoick's death, and also the reintroduction of his mother back into his life. Occasionally, she would be the mother she never was and reach across to wipe some dirt with her finger from his face, or take his clothes that he had thrown across the floor for the next day and wash them before they were clean, or she would go through and find another bottle of ale and frown at it, forgetting that Hiccup was well past the age to enjoy such beverages. With only a father before, it was simple enough.

His father let him be dirty. His father was a worse slob than he was with his clothes. His father let him drink things that burned his throat, and he would pat his only son on the back and tell him it got better on the second sip. And his mother would never be any of those things, but hell she was alive.

In fact, Hiccup had only had both parents for a year and three days (and the whole year was before he could remember anything) before they were wretched apart again and he was once again the child of a single parent.

It was more than a little difficult and awkward to co-exist with a whole totally new parent again. And now Hiccup was twenty-three and very much past the age he was considered to be a man. His mother had him when she was only 21, and most say that was much later than most to be starting to have children. His father had been a little older, but supposedly there had been some trouble conceiving Hiccup, so his age wasn't exactly comparable to his.

Hiccup? He was currently a free man. Well, as free as any chief could be.

Today, he flew away from all his troubles and people that would all pester him with the same questions: When was he taking a bride?

If Astrid were still around, this all would have been so simple. But she wasn't. Was she dead? He wouldn't ever know. She had just…disappeared. Now, living in the time he did, that was hardly surprising of a feat, people vanished unexpectedly most times. But usually it was people he faintly knew- the five-year-old son of the bread maker, an old weapon designer, the plump woman that babysat the annoying brats next door to his house. Really, he knew it could happen to anyone but Astrid wasn't just anyone.

Everyone knew she was going to be the chief's wife, and she had a certain way with people that Hiccup never excelled at. For days, people searched. Hiccup even called on his old friend Camacazi, who he had sworn off talking to a couple years back because Astrid was a little jealous, and the two searched for a week longer.

But he was a chief now, and he couldn't search forever, and soon everyone accepted she had vanished into the wind.

It was a sort of betrayal to Hiccup from everyone. Not only did everyone stop looking for her and just exist on like she never had been (even though they didn't know how not to, just like they hardly talked about Stoick except in tales of old and bravery) but even more so only after five months of her absence, people began to ask about his next choice for a wife.

Now it was a year, and people were becoming more aggressive with their rules. The elders were on his tail everyday, and soon he'd be matched with a pretty and ruthless Viking daughter of someone and he'd be forced into a marriage with them. In one part of his mind, he understood their fear. If he were to die, who would take over? It was always the son of the leader, and anything could happen in such times of uncertainty, especially since he was so determined to connect and domesticate these once dangerous dragons.

Eight years after the 'Integration' as he called it, and Berk was doing surprisingly well. Even more surprising, was that other tribes were jumping on this bandwagon too! Soon Hiccup began his first foreign affairs deals when Thuggery of the Meat-heads had appeared at his door a couple weeks after Stoick's death and half-demanded, half-asked for the magic dragons that they had. Hiccup suspected that Thuggery thought that now that the 'strong' chief was dead, it would be easy to take the dragons.

Hiccup didn't want to monopolize them; he wanted to spread them around. Perhaps Thuggery was a little too surprised when Hiccup just blinked and asked if he would like to take some of the baby dragons or dragons that were displaced after the previous alpha died.

Soon every other leader or heir was pounding at his doorstep asking for Hiccup. He willingly gave them on one condition; they don't use dragons in their usual Viking affairs. They weren't allowed to use them to take over other clans or lands, they couldn't take them and pillage villages along the European coastline, and they had to understand that these were not simply pets but an extension of themselves.

Hiccup's own tribe didn't necessarily even agree with these conditions, but one perk of being chief was no one really questioned him.

He contemplated all this as he went to his Night Fury's space. It was spring now, warm and sunny, so Toothless decided to sleep outside. All for the better; the darn dragon moved like a cat, but cats usually weren't the size of ships and knocked over his mother's bran new china and dining utensils!

Toothless was already wide-awake, happily chewing on some fish that he had most likely stolen from the bay.

"Toothless! What have I told you about stealing?" Hiccup scolded as he pried a half-eaten fish carcass from his friend's mouth. Once, even with Toothless, he wouldn't have dared to take something directly from the mouth of a dragon, but his fear had simply evaporated.

Toothless gave him an angry look, and made a motion to snap the fish right out of Hiccup's hands, but Hiccup had already thrown the fish far away. The hurt on Toothless' face was nearly enough to make Hiccup go through the brush to find it again, but he shrugged it off.

"C'mon, we should go and practice." Hiccup said, hopping on. Toothless gave a whining noise, looking back at the house and town where people were beginning to stir. Even his dragon knew that he had a job or duty that he SHOULD be doing. But honestly, if he had to sit through another awkward 'dates' with people his mother and Gobber set up, he might stick himself willingly in Toothless' mouth. That option would be far less painful.

"Oh since when do you care about that?" Hiccup asked irritably, kicking his leathery hide with his foot, and Toothless lethargically took off, and flew extra close to town, so close that a want to-be bride or elder could snatch him away. Hiccup reminded himself to make Toothless pay for that little stunt later.

Hiccup guided Toothless toward a cave area, and Toothless began to blanch, making whining noises, but Hiccup was firm. They would practice their cave flying.

When they landed, Toothless rebelled by throwing himself on the ground, and rolling over to expose where a couple of his scales had fallen out the last time he'd come here.

"Don't do that. It's not going to work," Hiccup shook his finger, "Besides, I gave you extra fish and put stuff on it to stop the hurting. You can't get better unless we practice, and who knows when we'll need these skills?"

Toothless dragged himself toward the cave at the pace of a snail, glaring at his master the whole way there. Yet, once he reached the entrance of the cave, his eyes widened and he took off suddenly.

Hiccup swore underneath his breath. "This is payback, right? Come back, buddy!" When it was clear his dragon was not coming back to him, Hiccup went running. He still hadn't mastered that tactic, what with his leg and all, and it was a difficult rhythm of his foot slapping the rock followed by a metallic clunk.

The cave had no forks, but it was dark, and when he came upon a little circle of light situated far up the cave, too far up for him to see where it ended, Toothless was pacing making little whining noises in the back of his throat.

When he saw Hiccup, he stopped pacing and waited until Hiccup approached him, then carefully walked down the bend, checking back. "I'm here, what are you showing me, buddy?" Hiccup asked, but didn't really expect an answer.

The light slowly became more vibrant as they moved, until Hiccup could almost see Toothless in the darkness. He paused in a cavern, and his nose nudged something on the ground that Hiccup's eyes couldn't pick up.

"Ugg, Toothless if this is another dead deer I swear to God-," He began, but leaned forward to see Toothless' find, but realized it was human.

And it was a woman with a young child.

He realized that Toothless must have smelled the blood, and there was quite a lot of it, but that he wouldn't have led him here if they weren't still alive. He didn't honestly know how to carry them both out at once- he'd gotten stronger, but he more feared that they were both critically injured.

"I'm taking the little girl out of the cave. Come with me, and I'll come back for the woman." He announced. He felt uneasy about leaving the woman alone, even for the short trip back outside, but the younger one was more at risk and easier to protect. Toothless obliged, and he set the golden haired girl on a soft patch of moss, and Toothless took a protective stance.

The woman was just as he'd left her, no signs that leaving her alone had been detrimental to her at all. And when he first picked her up, he almost dropped her because in this light, for a moment, he thought it was Astrid.

But when he carried her outside, he saw that he was sorely mistaken. They may have the same blonde, nearly white, hair, but this girl's face was softer, rounder. Her lips were full and her nose was tiny, and her lashes where long. She was also womanlier like than Astrid was.

Astrid, always the tomboy, had grown to be tall and skinny with a few curves as she got older, but of course, she strapped them all down tightly. This girl had a tiny waist and a larger, erm…Hiccup looked away from that area. This girl or woman, she looked around his age, perhaps a little older, was also not wearing traditional Viking garb, from any tribe. Indeed her linens seemed to hail from a faraway place that Hiccup could not even begin to imagine.

Toothless bowed down to let his master on with the two women propped in front of him, and it was a careful ride back to Berk.

OoOoOoOo

Elsa opened her eyes slowly. It was dim, and she assumed her and Ophelia to be still in the cave. She wasn't sure how far they had fallen, nor how violently, but her whole body hurt. As she moved her back, she noted it was not hard stone but soft down underneath her.

This made her open her eyes to the dark lighting, and saw the thick wooden support beams of a crudely made house. Her vision adjusted, and she had the slight strength to move her head.

Ophelia! She shot up and only relaxed when she saw her little niece on the bed next to her, and she seemed to be sleeping.

"Dear, perhaps you shouldn't wake so fast." The voice seemed to emanate from the darkness. Elsa squinted her eyes and saw a motherly looking woman with a few streaks of gray in her light brown hair and a narrow face emerge from the darkness, holding a candle.

"Hello." Elsa greeted, every queen-like, "If you do not mind, could you perhaps tell me where I am?" She asked. Elsa was sure she was not in Arendelle- everything here seemed so much dirtier and unkempt compared to her city and castle.

"The Isle of Berk,' the woman looked at her carefully, "But of course, it seems that you come from very far away." Elsa frowned, and looked at herself.

"Where have my clothes I was wearing gone?" Elsa asked. Her clothes were soft, but crude and made from animal pelts and other things.

"They were so torn, dear, I'm mending them. I didn't think you wanted to go around nude." She got up, "I'm sure you have more questions, but I must alert the chief you are awake."

Elsa tried to object, but the woman left, and Elsa plopped back on her bed and winced. She was sore all over. She raised her hands against the light and saw scars criss-crossing her hands. She looked herself all over and found many cuts, bruises, and bandages from cloth tied around her skin. But it seemed nothing was broken, which was more than she had expected.

Ophelia on the other hand seemed to have a broken leg, because it was wrapped with wooden sticks to keep it straight. Oh Odin, what was Elsa going to tell Anna? A hurt knee was one thing, but a broken leg was a whole other matter.

Even so, how was she going to explain this to Anna? _Berk? _Where the heck was that? How was it possible to fall through a hole in Arendelle and end up somewhere totally different that she was so unfamiliar with it had to be far outside of her own country.

She was in the middle of a breakdown, when the door re-opened and a man stepped in.

"You're crying." He stated suddenly, and his whole face froze, and Elsa glanced up at him.

"Are you the chief?" She asked, and he nodded slowly, "Don't you seem a bit young?" It was a bit hypocritical, as she had become queen at the age of 21 and all, but he already seemed a little unsure of how to deal with a crying girl, so Elsa was not confident in the rest of his skills.

"I'm twenty-three, but hey, I get that a bit." He shrugged it off, and the woman re-appeared, "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and this is my mother, Valka." He introduced, and Elsa had to hide a scoff behind her hand.

Hiccup's face changed, "Don't laugh at my mother." He stated angrily, but his mother patted his back.

"Dear, I think it's your name." She looked at Elsa and rolled her eyes, "His father insisted it was tradition. Vikings have names like that, of course." She sighed. Elsa frowned a bit.

"Vikings?" She said slowly, then glanced around. Hiccup watched her, and saw a little light of understand, and then fear, in her eyes. She turned, looking at Hiccup, "Do you know what year it is? I just want to make sure I'm not imagining things." She questioned, almost a challenge.

Hiccup was a little taken back. Only people like him cared about what year it was, other Vikings just cared that they had their celebrations each year, but who gave a flying dragon what the actual count was.

"950." He answered, and she nodded, and he realized he could not gauge her reaction, for she kept her personal thoughts very well, or she simply was not surprised at all, "Imagining things?" He prompt, and she opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"Well, I had a nasty fall, I think." She said with a shrug.

"I did find you and your daughter in a cave." Hiccup offered, and Elsa shook her head.

"Oh no, Ophelia is my niece. I sometimes imagine that if I had children, she'd be the kind that I would like." She admitted, stroking the little girl's hair, "her leg though? Will it be okay?"

Hiccup looked at Valka, as he had not tended to their wounds. "It's broken, yes, but we Vikings are not a careful group." She said with a rueful smile, "I cast quite a many legs and arms once."

"Good. I don't even know how I'd explain to her mother about that one if it was really broken for good!" Elsa chuckled, but then suddenly stopped talking.

Hiccup coughed. "I'm so sorry, but I don't think we've caught your name. Or where you're from." He said.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh, of course. I'm so- oh, well, I feel like my sister, so scatterbrained." She had a little battle whether to tell these people if she were a queen or not, but they didn't seem particularly viscous in the way that perhaps they would demand a ransom for her- even if Arendelle existed yet if what they said was true- and selfishly, perhaps if she told them she was a Queen, she'd get good treatment here. This man-Hiccup-may be a chief but she was a _Queen. _

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Norway." She said, "Nice to meet you both." She finished a little smugly.

"Queen you say?" Valka asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes. Sole sovereign, too." Elsa added, riding on the coattails of the amazement in Valka's eyes.

"Hiccup, talk to her more. Make her feel comfortable." Valka said, going for the door. Hiccup did not like the glimmer in his mother's eyes, not one bit.

"Where are you going?" He asked, slightly afraid.

"Oh, nowhere. Well to get food. The poor dear must be starving." Valka said, and Elsa nodded in agreement. She really was quite hungry.

"I can get that." Hiccup said.

"You are the chief. Make her feel welcome." Valka said firmly, and shut the door behind her.

Hiccup didn't believe her, but all he could do was stare at the door suspiciously.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOT! Five reviews! You guys make me so happy :) I'll be even more inspiried if this kind of response keeps up. Haha I seriously didn't think there were so many Hiccelsa-ers out there.**

**Thanks to the five that reviewed: Jenson22, TheGreyRanger, Guest, Ayanami, and Guest.**

**Guest: Yes, everything is okay...for now. But that is soon to be changed!**

**Ayanami: Yes, Elsa is about 26 and Hiccup is 23. I didn't want to make their ages too disimilar, but Ophelia had to be created and a good age, and I didn't want it THAT long after the second movie, because Hiccup would have been sure married by then, so that's how it happened. A long response for a very sort answer haha. **

**Guest: Yes she totally does! I didn't think that she would like Astrid, other than she wanted her son to be happy, but I could see her finding Elsa the perfect woman for her son.**

**Without further ado, Chapter Three.**

* * *

Hiccup waited until she was out of earshot to go and 'get food' (which he seriously doubted was her main reason for leaving, but he had not yet figured out all his mother's little looks) to turn to Elsa.

"So what year are you really from?" He asked point-blank. Elsa concealed her shock well. Concealing was something she'd grown up doing.

To be honest, she couldn't quite decide what was the best route to take. On one hand, she claimed she was from Arendelle in this time and they sent someone out to find it, and it didn't exist. Or it did and they had no idea who she was, then what would she look like? Or she went with honesty and claimed she was from the year 1869, and live in ridicule for imagining such silly things the entirety of the time she was here. Oh rats- she should have just made up a place, and then been thoroughly confused when they could not locate said made-up place. But that was all said and done, and now she was faced with a dilemma.

In the end, she decided to stick to the idea that she was from this year, because she didn't trust this Hiccup man at all. She wasn't even sure if she knew anything about her feelings toward him, except a weird sort of connection due to the fact they were both leaders. But it was more of a respectful feeling than anything.

"What?" She asked, frowning.

"Please. I know that face. A hundred years in the future? Two hundred?" He questioned, glancing at her. In his honesty, he wasn't even sure if his hunch was right at first. But from her 'what' which-oh, it was almost convincing- he was quite sure that she believed herself to be from another year. He half wanted to laugh and say she bumped her head too hard, but another part of him was thrilled by this idea.

"I'm from 950 BC." Elsa answered evenly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Is this how you make your guest feel comfortable?" Elsa asked disgustedly, "Interrogating them to see if they're crazy?" She asked pointedly. Hiccup grunted, realizing that perhaps his curiosity had come out a little too strongly, and shook his head. Besides, he could tell she was going to go with her lie for at least tonight, and he'd work on that later.

"Where are you from again?" He asked, glancing her over.

"Arendelle, Norway." She said tensely, and he sat straight up.

"Norway, eh?" He asked, "If I showed you a map, could you tell me where it is?"

It was Elsa's turn to be a little rude. "You have maps?" The words spilled from her lips before she knew what she was saying. The end of the sentence was of course 'in this time period' but really, with the house and all, it could be in this society too.

Hiccup looked taken back. "Yes we have maps! What kind of place do you think this is? Don't answer that." He replied, and went to a cupboard, "Norway is another popular Viking place, so these maps were made by yours truly and some fellow adventure seeking people." He informed her with pride.

While he rummaged, a thought crossed his mind, "You said you rule alone? Did you husband die or leave or run away in terror or something?" He couldn't stop from throwing that last bit in, but Elsa just quirked an eyebrow up.

"No. I've always been the Queen. I don't need a male to rule." She stated. Hiccup gave a little cough.

"What kind of place is that?" He asked, "Women have power here, but they could never be the chief!" Not that he hadn't thought that Astrid had been a much better chief than he could ever be, and had often been frustrated at such gender specific roles in the community. No one seemed to bother, though, not even Astrid questioned them, making Hiccup feel like this was at the moment useless to pursue. A Queen on her own? That was very intriguing to him.

"Perhaps my Kingdome is more advanced than yours, then?" Elsa offered up with a little smile, and Hiccup shook his head.

"No, maybe that's just the way things are here," He paused, looking at her hard, "In the year 950." Elsa still didn't budge, darn.

He pulled out the map and lay the assemblage of papers on the table in front of her, and pushed it over to her. When she looked a little surprised, he shrugged, "You got banged up pretty bad. I didn't want you to pull something walking when I could push it over." Elsa seemed surprised, and yes he admitted he'd been a bit of a jerk up until now, but it was just his boundless curiosity springing off his tongue.

Elsa took one look and shook her head. "The shape is wrong. The river should also be more over to the left, and it becomes a lake here." She pointed to the middle of his blue squiggly line. He scoffed.

"The best and most adventurous went and reported what they saw with their own eyes." He said, "I think this is right."

"Well in my ti-town," Darn, she almost slipped up and said time, "Our map makers are excellent and renown." She said.

"Pff." He rolled his eyes, "Is your Arendelle on here?" He asked. Elsa studied the map carefully.

"Well, it's here." She pointed to a bay, and Hiccup moved onto the bed to see where her finger landed.

"No that can't be right." He didn't seem rude, just stupefied in that moment, "That's not close, but not far either. I was the one who made that map and there was nothing there. Maybe a couple vagabonds, but not a whole Kingdome." He said. Elsa's blood went cold. Crap, she was haling from a place that didn't even exist yet.

Elsa pursed her lips, fear sinking into every crevice. What was she going to say? What if others agreed with Hiccup that there was nothing there? Her parents had always told her lies just spiraled you into a deep hole, but she never thought about it until now.

She felt fear gripping her, the fear that hadn't gripped her for five years. In a shaking voice, she asked for a pair of gloves.

"But it's summer." Hiccup said, confused.

"It's a comfort of mine." Elsa said, "Please."

There was a desperation in her tone, so Hiccup, not wanting her to cry again, got up to search for some gloves. He finally found some thick winter ones with a lot of fur on the inside, and thought that her hands would be awfully hot, but she just shoved them on and relaxed visibly.

His voice softened, "Are you sure that's where it is?" He asked. Elsa looked torn, but finally she bit her lip hard and nodded.

"And you're still saying that you're from 950?" She didn't answer at all this time, just looked at Ophelia next to her, and she begun to shake. Hiccup was fairly sure it wasn't from the draft in his room.

The little girl begun to stir. Elsa's attention was diverted to her, and Hiccup sighed. He knew if he told her he would keep her secret, she wouldn't believe him anyway. He had already gotten into a fight with her, and he was pretty sure this was not the way to make the best impression on a queen. Either way, he too looked at the little girl.

"Mom?" She asked, and Elsa trembled, "No, sweetie, it's me." Her eyes flashed. Hiccup could tell that she was frantically trying to think of a way to explain all this.

He stood back, not wanting to scare her. He still had his armor on from training, and he had a few scars from messing with dragons. Some were still difficult to domesticate, or caused problems, and usually he was the one to go and clean it up.

"Elsa, where am I?" She asked in a small voice.

"We're somewhere safe, dear. Do you remember us falling?" She asked, tugging her close to her.

"Yes." The girl agreed.

"We were found by some very nice people. They made us all better. This is Hiccup- he's the leader." She pointed him out in the shadows, and he came forward slowly.

"Are you a king?" She asked.

"Not really." Hiccup said, shrugging. What was the difference gong to be to her anyway.

"Oh. When can we go home, King Hiccup." She laughed, "Your name is weird."

"And what's your name?" He asked.

"Ophelia." In Hiccup's mind, that was a strange name, but he held his tongue.

"It's uh…pretty. And going home…?" He looked at Elsa helplessly.

"We uh, need to get our rest before we can leave." Elsa said, "It's going to be a couple days." She looked at Hiccup. He doubted it would be a few days, but why upset the child.

"Okay. Mom will be mad." She said, then looked her leg and gave a scream, "Why is my leg like that!"

"Oh, it's broken." Hiccup said informatively. The little girl looked horrified.

"Broken? But-but!" She cried, and Hiccup, without thinking, swung his leg upon the table. The non-existent peg-leg.

"At least you have a leg!" He pointed out jollily. The little girl stopped her noise at once and just stared, not speaking. He worried that he hadn't really thought it through, and he's scared her to death because it wasn't like girls found missing legs cool.

Then, to his amazement, the girl begun to laugh. "You don't have a foot!" This was widely hilarious to her! Elsa looked just as surprised. In that moment, Hiccup decided that children were much more strange and unpredictable than dragons.

Hmm, he'd have to explain that soon.

"I'm hungry. Do you have ice-cream?" Ophelia asked after she ceased laughing.

"Hiccup's mother went to get us some food although…" Elsa trailed off, looking at the door. Hiccup knew that she thought it had been a long time to fetch food, and he agreed. He didn't even want to imagine what his mother was doing now, leaving him with Elsa and a child that he didn't understand.

He wasn't sure if it was better or worse, but in that moment, a dragon roared across the camp. Ophelia nearly leapt into Elsa's arms.

"A monster!" She cried, "It's going to eat me!"

"No, no that's not a monster!" Hiccup said, trying to calm her down, "That's just a dragon!"

This was clearly the wrong thing to say (as opposed to his peg leg thing being the right thing) because Ophelia burst into tears. And now Elsa was looking at him like he was insane.

Great. Just great.

They never claimed being a chief was fun.

OoOoOoOoO

"She's a queen!" Valka emphasized, throwing open the doors to where the Elders sat. Now that Stoick was gone, she'd taken over with some of his jobs, but most importantly, the job of trying to push her son to make a marriage.

Clearly, all he wanted was Astrid.

She had loved Astrid, admittedly. She loved the girl because she loved his son unconditionally, but he couldn't wait around for a girl who wasn't coming back. It had been a year, and now, he needed to be serious. Mostly she just wanted her son happy and to have some grandchildren.

But soon, it wouldn't be about love, it would be about convenience. The elders altogether had more power than the chief, and they knew that Hiccup knew that. There was a reason he had found excuses to skip all the meetings to talk about this matter at hand.

The elders murmured about themselves thoughtfully. While they all wanted Hiccup to be happy, a royal could do wonders for their tribe.

"And she is unmarried without children." Valka added, sending the room into a flurry.

"Where is this girl from?" One asked.

"She says from Norway, a place called Arendelle." Everyone looked at the master who had traveled many places on his dragon since, and even before, and he shook his head.

"Can't say I've ever heard of such a place, but perhaps it goes by a different name to us." He shrugged, "But I find it hard to believe she is a unmarried Queen. Do you perhaps mean Princess?" He asked.

"No, Queen. She has that look to her." Valka tapped her chin.

"Could we put them together?" Another asked, and the eldest elder clapped his hands to call attention to himself.

"We will locate this place first, and negotiate the terms." He said, "That is first."

"But she is the only queen of this place?" A female asked, "What would happen to her kingdom? Unless it is close, they could not rule both."

"Bah!" A man said, "It is silly to imagine a woman leading a tribe. It will be better off being given to a younger brother of hers or someone else." He said, and there was a murmur of agreement.

"This will be more prosperous to both sides." The eldest replied in response to the woman, "Surely they will see the reason and good fortune that would come from such an agreement."

Valka slipped out as the continued to talk more, getting more and more excited as the idea of their chief finally settling down became a reality.

Vakla did indeed get much food, as she had promised, and came back into the room to find a crying girl.

"What did you do?" She demanded with exasperations.

"Dragons." Elsa said with a tone of disbelief, and a little irritation. Valka pursed her lips. Dear, how was her son going to show the little girl that without terrifying her? Hiccup looked pale. She had to keep herself from laughing. Giant dragons and a large-scale battle did not scare her son, but he was almost peeing his pants at the sight of a screaming child.

Luckily, the appearance of food was calming her down, and Elsa was gently getting her to eat, in a very mothering fashion. They would of course try to get this little girl back to her mother, but for now, Elsa seemed very happy with her. There was longing in her eyes, and Valka had to shut her mouth. Soon, hopefully, she would have a child of her own!

She motioned for Hiccup to come outside the room with her. She wasn't going to leave her son in the dark about such important matters.

"That girl is…wow." Hiccup breathed in a low voice. Valka wished it was a dumbstruck with love 'wow' but it was more of an exasperated 'wow'. Nevertheless, Valka still was going through with this.

"I wasn't just getting food." She said.

"No, really? You weren't getting food from our kitchen for half an hour?" He asked sarcastically, and she sent him a warning look. He may be chief, but he was still her son!

"No. I went to see the elders." Hiccup groaned and put his hands on his face.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" He asked, scowling.

"Elsa is from another country. This could be very good for us." Hiccup seemed a little confused, or he refused to believe what he had already figured out, so she clarified, "We are working on setting up a marriage between you and Elsa."

"No." Hiccup shook his head firmly, "I won't."

"It's not for you to decide." Valka patted his arm in a half-comforting way, "The elders are persuasive, and the town will be in a state of unrest if you do not settle down."

"But I don't-,"

"Want to? Do you think I wanted to marry your father when we first met?" She asked.

"Yes!" He said, but then paused, "No…?" He guessed slowly. She nodded, "But you were so in love." He said a little angrily, because he refused to believe that his parent's marriage begun as what was happening to him now.

"But I really learned to love him." Valka assured him, "You're your father and you're me, so you will too."

"But-," He begun to protest feebly, and Valka leaned in.

"Look, the other choice the elders had picked out for you before this came along was Seamist."

Despite her beautiful name, she was not pretty at all or nice for that matter. She was a little bit of a wildcard, and very violent and especially disrespectful to dragons. Toothless had a particular deep hatred for her, and Hiccup wouldn't let him in a two mile radius of her, for both of their sakes. He knew that if he was betrothed to Seamist, only because her father had some ties to other places because her mother was black as night, Toothless would either be sent away or killed one day.

And he couldn't let that happen.

"No. Not her. It couldn't be her. She's a nightmare." Hiccup shuddered.

"The elders at this point care not for a girl's personality." Valka pointed out. Hiccup set his jaw.

"I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot dragon." He said.

"Then I guess that leave you with one choice, dear." Valka murmured, "But don't say much yet. The elders have things to work out. But you are the chief."

The reality sunk in, and Hiccup glanced to the door.

"Damn." He cussed, "I'm getting married."

* * *

**Yes he is! And I don't want them to fall in love right away, this isn't about them marrying because their in love at first, it's because they are able to help each other. I'm going to look and research a ton on Viking weddings, an do this right for sure. **

**We had five reviews last time- can we do better? I think we can! I have faith in you...VALKA HAS FAITH IN YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow when I said more reviews, I was going to be happy with like five. BUT YOU GUYS GAVE ME SEVEN! Lol, never underestimate the power of happy people reading good stories, right ;) **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed: fanfictionmakermachine, guest, Hiccup434, lili2865, Guest, Colonel Pepper, and Namegoeshere.**

**Guest: good laughing? Bad laughing? What kind of laugh is this...?**

**Guest: Yes, Elsa is a smart person for sure, she wouldn't just agree to go into a marriage if something didn't happen where it was the best option...so you'll have to wait and see**

**Namegoeshere: Elsa hasn't been told yet, but in Viking culture, they do ask the females, although most times adults are quite convincing. The elders are still going back and forth over stupid details at this moment, because Elsa's not going anywhere! And yes, Valka wants grandbabies. **

* * *

Elsa sat with Ophelia, who had calmed down and was stuffing cheese in her face, and sighed. In all her history books and lessons, she'd learned Vikings to be savages who raped and pillaged and did much worse things than take care of two wounded females. There had to be a catch here somewhere.

Hiccup seemed perhaps a little earnest, on her re-evaluation. He seemed honestly wiling to keep his mouth shut about the year thing, but she just wanted to get home.

However that was possible.

Hiccup re-entered with his mother.

"Ophelia, would you like to come with me to look around the village?" Valka asked, leaning down for her. Hiccup was glaring at his mother, and it was clear that something had transpired beyond that door.

"But I can't walk." Ophelia whined, and Valka lifted her up and placed the little girl on her shoulders. Ophelia smiled, "Daddy does this all the time!" She announced, and Elsa giggled at her simple joy. The once fear of 'dragons' vanished because she could see far and wide from her perched view.

Elsa let her go, because she trusted a fellow mother or motherly figure with her niece, and watched them leave. She turned to the plate of food left, and gave a frustrated sigh as she attempted to spear some vegetables with a fork, but her gloved hands made it extremely difficult.

"Why do you wear those? Can't you take them off to eat?" Hiccup asked, out of curiosity, and Elsa resisted the urge to glare at him.

"I have a thing about dirt." She said, using the excuse her sister Anna had originally thought came from her covered hands.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying that we're dirty?" He chuckled, and Elsa looked down. He left the joke hanging, sighing, "Look. I'm sorry I'm a jerk, but girls like you are different and I don't know how to deal with that." He admitted.

"Because I'm a Queen?" She questioned, but he shook his head.

"Because you're not afraid to fight with me." He corrected, "Others in the village have, but there's an underlying respect now that no one would dare go to far to undermine." He replied. Elsa looked a bit confused.

"So you respect me for disrespecting you?" She blushed a bit, "Admittedly, I suppose I should be apologizing. I acted impishly, and you are being kind and very helpful."

"Let's just say we're even." He decided.

He noticed that she slipped the glove off, not to eat, but to fish a little stone from her pocket. She ran her fingers across it repetitively, and it seemed that she hardly knew what she was doing. Hiccup saw nothing out of the ordinary about it, until it caught a little flash of light from the window.

He surprised her by jumping across the room to sit directly next to her. "Where did you find that?" He asked.

He took it from her fingers without asking, and was corrected in his assumption it was one of Toothless' scales.

Elsa jumped, and shoved the glove back on. "Ophelia found one yesterday, apparently in a big hole in my woods. I went to go back to see if it was a danger, and I found a few more just a little bit down. Long story short, it's the hell hole that landed us here, I think." She shrugged. She gave a little smile, "Ophelia has such the imagination. It's pretty, but she thinks it's a dragon scale."

"It is." Hiccup said, and that sent Elsa into a fit of giggles. She paused, when she noticed his face, "Oh, so you were serious about that whole thing?" She asked.

"I can show you the dragon this came from- it's mine in fact." He offered. Elsa studied him hard. She didn't peg him for the completely crazy type, and she felt like getting up. Perhaps she should just humor him.

"Lead the way."

Hiccup was a ball of nerves. All he could do was focus on not staring at her too hard. This was going to be his future bride. The words twisted a pit of despair in his stomach, and it felt like the little freedom he had left got up and died.

_At least she sort of looks like Astrid, _he found himself thinking. Immediately after said thought, he wanted to slap himself. What a thing to say! What was he going to do? Live his entire life pretending like this lovely girl, a girl who wasn't asking for this anymore than he was, was someone else? How could he be so rude? Uggg!

He wished for a moment she had black hair, so that there would be no connection to Astrid. Yet even saying that was still comparing this girl to someone long gone. Would he ever stop thinking about his first love?

He wasn't sure when to tell her. She seemed a bit overwhelmed as it was, and tired, and she had hardly been awake two hours. To jump a 'hey we're now engaged' on her would most certainly not be prudent.

And besides, he should wait to say something until the elders approached him. He wasn't even sure if his mother was supposed to tell him.

Toothless was situated right behind the house today, rolling in the dust. When Elsa saw him, he almost expected her to scream. Instead, she just gave a little squeal of surprise, and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What in the world is that?" She asked in a low whisper.

"A dragon. I told you." He said, "He won't bite." He said, and pushed her a little closer. The biggest test was to see what Toothless thought of her, and how she reacted. If Toothless disliked her, then he would have to find someone else. Darn, perhaps he should have told his mother he already had another girl?

But that was a lie. There was no one else in the village he'd want to be with. And besides, now that Elsa had popped up and created such a lucrative business deal, he didn't think that they would let him off the hook with her.

He watched Elsa carefully. She stood frozen for a couple moments, and Toothless sniffed her. He didn't seem to have much of an opinion on her, and just sort of tilted his head to the left and let his tongue loll out, what he often did when he was thinking about something.

Elsa laughed, and Toothless snapped his head back up. Elsa looked at Hiccup, almost for permission, and he gave the smallest of nods. She was very slow, but she made her way up to him, making sure that the dragon wasn't going to attack. Toothless watched her through narrowed eyes, but didn't move.

She reached her hand out in one swift movement, touching his nose. And Toothless just seemed to relax to her touch, as if it was achingly familiar to him. It shocked Hiccup more than anyone. Soon enough, Elsa was running her hands all over his face.

"Oh, you're just a big softy, aren't you?" She asked, and he nodded, licking her hand. She was about to wipe it on her clothes, but Hiccup stopped her.

"It doesn't wash out." He grunted.

Elsa paused. "Oh, thanks." She said, looking around for something to deposit the dragon slime to. He tossed her an old rag.

"He's a Night Fury." Hiccup said, coming to stand by his dragon, "And my best friend. He's the alpha of the dragons." He said with pride.

"A fitting match for a chief I suppose." Elsa said, nodding.

"I've known him for much longer than I've been chief." He stood up proud, "Our tribe is a little different. You see, everyone here has dragons. It's part of our life. I thought Toothless was the least intimidating for now." He said, "To begin with."

Toothless glared at Hiccup.

"Are they all Night Furies?"

"Oh no!" Hiccup patted his friend's back, "Toothless is one of a kind, as far as we know."

"You must have been elected leader because of this- I can already tell you're a natural." Elsa nodded to the dragons. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

"Actually it's a family job. My dad was the last one but…well that's a story for another time.": He finished softly. When he looked into Elsa's eyes, he noticed that there was a recognition shining in hers as well. Perhaps she had a story to tell too?

But why dwell on the sad when there was a whole big world?

He got a little grin on his face, "Would you like to see the rest of the village?" He asked.

He wasn't sure what she would say. It wasn't everyday you learned that dragons existed, because by her surprise, dragons were clearly not around like they were here, and it was a rather wild day for them both. And he realized he wanted to show her, and if she said she wanted to go back in, he'd be disappointed but understand.

He may not be the best chief but this was the one thing he took pride in. Only he reached out and brought dragons to people. Only he knew all of their species and likes and what they were. Only he connected with them on such a level. It was his pride and joy, and he wanted everyone to know how great they were.

But she looked a little exhausted and afraid. Yet, she glanced at Toothless, and then to the fence separating her from the whole town and shrugged.

"Why not?"

Hiccup's grin stretched across his face.

"Welcome to the Dragon Isle of Berk." He greeted as he kicked the door down, and let her soak it all in. For a moment, he tried to see what she saw.

Dragons were a essential part of life. Dragons fueled the fires of houses and in the shop where he made things. Dragons played with children in the yard and caught balls that they threw in the air so parents could mend clothes or cook dinner. Dragons transported people who had goods to all parts of the city with ease. Dragons flew above and watched the city.

Dragons were family.

"So, do you want to go out and find a dragon of your own?" He asked, nudging her from her silence.

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm not staying long," Elsa said, blinking and stepping forward, to which Hiccup held his tongue, "And I don't think Arendelle would react well to these. They already-," She began but snapped her mouth shut and refused to say a word more.

"They already what?" He asked, but Elsa just ignored him and stepped into the city. There was a way she walked and greeted people that told him she had done this before. It was the way a Queen lived. She also had a sort of presence that even in unflattering robes that his mother had fished out that may fit her, people were drawn to her. Already, he saw her talking with Gobber, who had sought her out without ever knowing what she was going to mean to Hiccup.

She would be a good second, he decided. Not a second choice for Astrid, but a second hand for the village. She talked and interacted in a way that he didn't, but all together was different from Astrid. Astrid was brash and loud, and she spoke the rough way Vikings usually did. Elsa though was already clearly a mothering type, who listened to people and connected with them on a different sort of level. Hiccup didn't know how long she'd been Queen, but either she was a natural or she'd become the ruler quite young.

And she'd made a comment about him seeming childish. Huh.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Hiccup heard the scream of her little niece across the village, and she was running over to the Queen. There was a little Terrible Terror- the smallest of the litter that had been born a month ago- hanging from her arms like a ragdoll. It's tail dragged across the ground as she ran. And although Elsa tried to say that she wouldn't bring a dragon home, clearly Ophelia had already connected with this one. He would have to explain to her that once a dragon and a human found each other, there was no going back.

"Ah, Ophelia." Elsa groaned, but leaned over to pet the head. The terror pushed it's head against her hand.

"Mother!" Hiccup saw his mom, and shook his head, "Why would you encourage her to get a dragon? She's going home!"

"I didn't. She snuck away and when I found her, she had this little thing in her hands and wouldn't let it go. It doesn't seem to mind, so why separate them?" Valka said, as only a person well acquainted with dragons would respond.

"Elsa doesn't want dragons back home." Hiccup said through ground teeth. Valka just blinked, and shook her head.

"You know as well as I do that little thing will follow her anywhere now." Elsa looked pale at this, and shook her head.

"Dragons. One moment she's crying, the next moment it's her best friend." She just said sourly, and made an effort not to encourage it too much. Yet by dinner that night, after Hiccup had shown her all around the village, Ophelia had declared that it was her Terror and they were going to be together forever and it's name was Hubert.

Hubert was sitting at her feet, curled up, waiting eagerly as Ophelia tried to sneakily give him pieces of meat.

And Elsa just glared at Hiccup across the table, even though it was his mother who had begun this problem in the first place.

A whole week flew by and the Elders were still debating and arguing of what dowry and regulations or agreements to make with Norway, so there had been no discussion of the marriage, which Hiccup would be happy to put off as long as possible.

Elsa was free to do whatever she pleased, because Valka took Ophelia out each day to interact with the other children and dragons. While Hiccup half expected her to say inside, he was very wrong. She described that she didn't like being alone, nor being cooped up somewhere, and she begun to talk to people in the village, out of sheer curiosity. There was already underground murmurs about what she was really doing here, but luckily no one seemed upset that she may be the future chief's wife. Luckily, Elsa heard none of this.

Elsa also never asked about going home, because she told Hiccup that she trusted him enough to get her back. He felt with certainty that she didn't ask because she didn't think there was a home to return to.

On the sixth day since her arrival, Hiccup decided to accompany her out as she wanted to go to the outskirts of town. Gothi stopped them on their way, and Elsa looked a little surprised. She hadn't run into any of the elders yet, thank Odin, and this was the first little lady she'd seen. But Gothi was mute, and she merely indicated for Elsa to follow her.

Hiccup told her to let it be, and continue on, but Elsa shook her head. "I refuse to be impolite to this old woman, there's wisdom in elders, you know?" She asked. Hiccup gave a low moan, and followed her.

As soon as Gothi brushed all her swam of Night Terrors outside to feed, and closed the door behind her, she scrutinized Elsa.

"1800's. Close to 1900." She said. Hiccup gave a shuddered gasp.

"You can talk? You know how to? We thought you were mute!" He said. Gothi sent him a dirty look.

"I talk when I have things to say, young man. I am not one who talks to hear my own voice." She seemed miffed.

"But the symbols in the dirt!" He objected.

"An old woman can't have her fun? Besides, there must be some people who still know the old language, otherwise it will die." She said curtly, then turned back to Elsa, "I've watched you. Am I correct?"

Elsa shot a frantic glance at Hiccup, and Gothi gave a hum of triumph. Elsa looked really pale and her hands were shaking. Gothi patted them.

"Dear, don't be frightened. You're hardly the first to fall around here, although you're not just anyone." She added.

"What?" Elsa finally spat out.

"The center. You fell through your time and into ours. Tricky business, magical and ancient." She confirmed. Hiccup was studying Gothi.

"So this happens to other people too?" He asked, but Gothi sent him a sharp look.

"Astrid? Perhaps. That's usually what happens." She guessed, and Elsa sent him a quizzical look. Astrid had just never come up, but it's not like he owed her anything yet. They weren't even officially together. Then she scowled, and shook her finger, "But don't try anything. Her portal is probably long gone."

"Gone?" Hiccup echoed, "She's where Elsa was and now Elsa's here…right?" He asked.

"No." Gothi sighed, and pulled an old book from her shelf, "Not exactly." She flipped a couple pages, and there was a strange language written on the top. Hiccup squinted at it. He had never come across such odd markings.

"That's not…Viking…" He echoed, imagining the taut and ridged lines of old runes. Instead, this was flowing and full.

"It's Greek." Elsa said, and Gothi turned to her, "Oh! I can't speak it, I just recognize it from books." She admitted.

"It says 'Omphalos'." Gothi said the word slowly, and Hiccup replayed it on his tongue a couple times. Elsa was leaning forward inquisitively, "Or the navel of the world. Legend has it that Zeus- a God like we think Odin to be, loosely- sent two eagles to meet at the center of the universe from Greece, and they erected a monument there. Now the idea wasn't exactly true, but it explains things today." Gothi shut the book with an audible clap.

Gothi continued, "Now some people say the earth is round, and I think I believe them. Because that would surly explain these navels. If the whole earth is round, is there really any one center on the surface without burying down?" She asked. Hiccup thought, then shook his head.

"The earth is round, by the way." Elsa clarified, glancing up, sighing, "Helpful hints from 1870." She murmured. It was the first time she really clarified or assured that his original guess had been somewhat correct, and he considered it a little victory.

"Well, that is something." Gothi nodded, "But these Omphalos pop up everywhere. Pick a point anywhere on one of your maps then meet in the middle of where it began and there comes a portal. It's impossible to say where they end up, and how long they stay open, but they are here for a reason." She finished firmly.

"I was meant to fall through?" Elsa echoed, glaring at her.

"Perhaps you were an accident. Perhaps it is Ophelia that was meant for this place." Gothi shrugged.

"She's four. I hardly think she could do much." Elsa gave a little chuckle. Gothi just gave a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Have you met others…that have come through these portals?" Hiccup asked, and Gothi carefully nodded, and pulled another book down. These pages were blank, except for the first hundred or so, which were filled with writings and accounts from people from all over. Dates that even went past where Elsa said she was from!

"My father said he came from the year 1926. He lived in a place called New York and one day fell through what he called a manhole and ended up here. These navels pass through time and space altogether."

"Your father was a Viking." Hiccup scoffed.

"I am nearly eight years, dear. How can you really be sure what they tell you is true?" She asked with a telling twinkle. Hiccup floundered like a fish for a couple moments, then sighed.

"So, Astrid is…gone. Most likely. Never to be seen again, wherever she is." Hiccup clarified, his heart sinking. Gothi touched his fingers comfortingly.

"I'm sorry. I might be wrong, but I feel this is the most likely. While portals are fickle, even they do not stay longer than a month at most." Hiccup, for a moment, forgot about Elsa.

"Why would she not try to come back to me?" He asked, a little aghast, "If she could?" He turned around to face the window, but saw Elsa's eyes. There was a moment of understanding, and he felt a little bad, but why would either of them care if she knew? Instead, she just looked sorry for him.

"This is not something one could figure out on their own. Elsa seems quite smart, but it took my father years to figure it out, and he was already too late to go back once he did."

"Yes," Elsa agreed, "I don't even think-wait, I've been here almost seven days. Is it too late for my portal?" She asked, "Could I…go home?"

There was joy lifting in her voice. Gothi and Hiccup shared a look and he realized Gothi must know about their impending arrangement. Luckily she said nothing, just waiting patiently for Hiccup to make his choice.

On one hand, if he discouraged that idea, then Gothi would go along with him, and he wouldn't marry someone horrible like Seamist. But that was so selfish that he felt bad just thinking like that. Which made him reply,

"Well, it's worth a try. Toothless and I will fly down and see if it's still opened." He said, and Elsa literally squealed with glee.

"If you go, throw a rock through it, but do not go yourself. If the rock does not return, you have found it. Do not attempt to go through yourself. It may shut behind you."

"How do we know it's the right one?" Elsa asked, "What if it throws me somewhere new?"

"A portal will open everywhere on this earth eventually, but never the same place. If it's in the spot you fell through and he found you, it is your portal." Gothi said, then she coughed, "It's been a long time since I've said so much."

"I'll get you some water." Elsa offered, standing up, "The well is not far, right?" She asked, and Hiccup pointed her in the right way.

"I would hate to see her go." Gothi commented when she was gone.

"Yeah." Hiccup furrowed his brow, "She's the best option at the moment." He said, and Gothi clicked her tongue.

"Oh Hiccup, what a way to think." She laughed, "When you're my age, you start to see things." She said, and Hiccup sat up.

"And just what do you see?" He asked, sputtering, a little offended. She shrugged.

"I think now is a good time to begin my silence again." She decided with an evil twinkle in her eye. Elsa returned with a full bucket of cold water, and Gothi didn't say a thing more, just watched the pair over the brim of her ladle with sparkling eyes.

Darn sparkles.

* * *

**So a little bit of myth and mythology in this chapter for all you lovely people!**

**Can we match the seven I got yesterday? Reviews help me write chapters (I'm already four a head of this one!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Fourth of July Everyone!**

**Or if you don't celebrate, have a happy friday :) **

**Anyway, also thank you to my reviewers: Putnamehere, Guest, A Simple Cup, Ace Warbringer, carl9390, DhampyrX2, and Abbiedg.**

**Putnamehere: Yes, poor Hiccup- it seems everyone is pulling him a couple different ways to the same cause. And Ophelia and Hubert are becoming my favorite pair. It's not a very 'Viking' name, causing a lot of people who she tells to give her strange looks :) **

**Guest: I do admit your review was a little confusing to read, but I still appreciate you for reviewing. And what is a Truth for Us? **

**Next Chapter!**

* * *

It took Hiccup a couple days to go to where Elsa had fallen and he'd found her, and it wasn't because he was trying to put things off. But a chief, once again, couldn't just fly away as they please, regardless if he'd acted that way in the past. He was really trying to make an effort to be a good chief, worthy of their support, since Elsa came. She talked often about her kingdom to him or Valka, and it was clear she was a just and adapt leader, and it made Hiccup feel horrible about his previous adventures and sudden trips.

He really needed to buck up, or people would like their new co-leader more than him!

The marriage was still being debated. He was very careful everyday, wondering if he should tell Elsa what he knew yet, or let her hear it and act surprised too. It was constantly on his mind.

And he had tried to go to the place, about an hour south, but had to make a surprise trip to the Meathead tribe, to deal with dragons. Apparently, Thuggery was freaking out because his dragon which he thought was a guy was actually a girl and was giving birth, and instead of being in eggs, they were born like mammals, to which Thuggery wanted to know if it was normal. No, simply wanting to know was too soft of a term. He had been in hysterics, fretting over a mother dragon who nearly burned his hands every time he tried to poke a new dragon, which resulted in seared palms being shoved in Hiccup's face.

Hiccup had known it was a female and that it was one of the more mammal like dragons, and was almost too frustrated that Thuggery was so ignorant. But he could tell he loved his dragon (once named Dude…changed to Duda.) and that was really all he could ask for.

Finally, he got a chance to take Toothless out. Toothless resisted him the whole way.

"I know you like this girl, but she doesn't belong here. We have to give it our best shot, or I'll feel guilty my whole life." Hiccup explained in exasperation. There was the call of a dragon to his left, and a Viking with long hair came into his view beside him.

"Hello, Camacazi. I see the hair is new." He greeted with a sigh. Still, he was glad for her appearance, even if her usually long blond hair was now black as night. He hadn't properly talked to her in a while, the time before the last time she had been talking about this new fangled thing in other places where people changed the color of their hair. 'Black is so much scaier than yellow.'

The last time he did was searching for Astrid, and Odin knows he'd been a wreck then, and her hair had still been yellow, and neither had been talking much.

"So I heard you're to be engaged to a foreign girl." Camacazi was not one for pleasantries or beating around the bush. SHe didn't even respond or tell him how her hair had been achieved, which Hiccup was really curious about. But he could tell she wasn't going to tell him. Then, a thought hit him.

"It's not even official yet." Hiccup glowered, "Who told you such things."

"Rumors." She shrugged, "Clearly it's true. How's she taking it?"

"It's not official yet so she doesn't know. I'm not even supposed to know." Hiccup said through gritted teeth. Camacazi gave a disgruntled sound.

"You and your marriages." She said distastefully. The all female Bog Burglars were well…all female. And they clearly prospered quite well and kept populated, so it wasn't just a female love affair thing.

"Ah, you don't do relationships." Hiccup said more to himself than to her. Camacazi flipped her hair from her eyes against the wind.

"I do short ones. I'd have one with you if you let me." She said, "There's still time."

"No, Camacazi," He bumped Toothless into her dragon. He was fairly sure she was joking, and it wasn't like he hadn't thought about it. But he had too much valor to act that way- he was from the Hooligan Tribe and you didn't mess around with someone unless you were serious.

"My offer is always there." She shrugged, "So what are you up to anyway?"

He didn't know if the rumors had included that she'd been found in a cave, and he was really sure that she didn't know that she had fallen through a portal. The latter was something more important about keeping a secret. "When I found her, she had been attacked in a cave. She lost something very important in there, I guess, and I offered to go and get it." He said. Camacazi cackled.

"Wow. You seem to already be in loooove with her! I wouldn't go through that trouble. Whatever it was could be replaced." She shrugged. Hiccup turned red.

"I am not in love with her!" He said, and it was true. He admired her personality, respected her, and tried not to feel pity for her. He must have said these attributes out loud, because Camcazi gave him a little pat.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" She asked, "And Astrid was just your imagination of feelings?" She asked, and Hiccup gave an indignant sputter.

"I am not gay!" He huffed.

"Because I heard she's drop dead attractive, you know, attractive enough to be in the Bogs. And really, if you're not attracted to her, then you're either gay or gay. You should especially be attracted to her being a hot-blooded young male." She said.

"I'm not like most." Hiccup replied tensely, "I know how to keep emotions in control and grieve the right amount of time for those lost."

Camacazi dropped all her jokes. "Hiccup," She said seriously, "It's been a year. We both loved her- I as a friend. And you know we searched for her longer than either of us should have had time to give. You were already a chief for Odin's sake, and I was in the middle of my training to become chief. But don't be an ass and refuse yourself the chance to fall in love with this girl. It's not fair to either of you." She said.

"Well," Hiccup said angrily, angry that she was right. Toothless slowed his flying down, perking his ear at his master's tone, "What do you know about love?"

"I don't know what you think it is." She admitted, "But I'm a girl, and somewhere deep inside, I want someone to love me deeply. If I were forced to be with a man in a marriage, I would hope it might be him. Other women aren't so different." She said pointedly.

"I don't want to hear your opinions, Cazi. Not from a girl who's going to find a random guy to give you the next heir soon." He scoffed. Camcazi seemed offended.

"Random? For my heir? Do you think us bogs are idiots? Other girls might be able to roll around with whoever they please, but us heirs have a little higher standards." She raised her eyebrows, "I was actually going to ask you, but now that you're engaged…" She sighed.

Hiccup nearly fell of his dragon, and that was quite the feat. He frantically scrambled back on, to see Camcazi sitting there, looking at her nails with a nonchalant look on her face. The conversation was clearly over, and her options with him were closing-which was okay, but it still made him turn all red. He could have loved Camacazi, they'd been friends since they were babies. But she was a Bog and she'd always be a Bog, and he was always going to be a Hooligan.

And it wasn't like they had a ton in common. And how did he fall in love with her? Time. Maybe, if this had to happen, it would happen with time. He had to believe that, as much as he hated that thought, otherwise he'd be unhappy the rest of his life.

"There's the cave." He said, pointing and directing them both down. Yet, Camacazi stayed in the air.

"I don't think I'm going to join you in this one." She said with a mild shrug, "It's not my future fiancée." She pointed out. Hiccup gave a irritated mutter.

"Fine. Off with you then." He said, dismissing her like they always did with each other, with a wave of his hand. She chuckled, and soared off.

Toothless, for all his stalling, was faithful as Hiccup searched high and low in that cave for any opening. He threw hundreds of rocks directly up against the ceiling and into the skylight and finally ended up defeated with many little pebble shaped bruises on their downfall. They found the skylight entrance, disappointingly on the top of the hill. The portal, if there ever was one, was closed.

When he returned, he was surprised to find Camacazi still there.

"Find what you were looking for?" She asked, peeling an apple with a knife. Hiccup gave a sigh.

"No. Not at all." He muttered, putting his hands over the spots on his arms where the bruises were noticeable. Camcazi scoffed.

"Elsa's going to be pissed."

Hiccup moaned, and ran his hands over his face.

"You have no idea."

Camacazi parted ways to go back to Bog and Hiccup returned to Berk.

Valka was probably out with Ophelia somewhere, and Ophelia had already begun calling her 'Grandma' which made Valka tear up at times. The little girl hadn't forgotten her parents, or where she came from, but she ceased asking. Everything was new and exciting and the little girl took this world on with surprising adaptability.

Perhaps she was young enough that when they explained she would have to stay, one day she'd forget she was ever not from here.

Elsa was in the kitchen, and Hiccup had become good at cooking with his father over the years, but Odin this smelled better than anything he could create. He set his mask on the hook, and sat on the table behind her.

"Smells great." He said, and she jumped around, the spoon dropping into the pot. She muttered a curse word, and fished it out with another utensil. It was already difficult with those gloves on. Granted, they still weren't the awkward one's he'd found the first day-she'd gone out and found a clothing maker to design her thinner gloves, but Hiccup wasn't altogether sure that her dirt explanation was true.

He'd already fought about the year thing, and she'd have to tell him…eventually.

"I'm sorry. I was just hungry and-," She said, as if she'd done something wrong.

"My house is your house." He shrugged; quite literally he meant it, although she didn't at that moment.

"I just don't mean to overstep. It's only been a little more than a week…" She muttered, shaking her head. He couldn't tell if she was angry at herself, or that she just realized it had only been a week.

"Well, whatever it is, I could care less about you feeling that you've overstepped. I'm hungry." He leaned forward.

"It's something from home. You all eat so much meat here, and I forget that my world is a bit more refined." She ran a finger through her bangs, "Oh, I mean, not that-,"

Hiccup had never met someone who tripped over their words as much as he did. It must be a match made in Vahala.

"Is it done, though?" He asked. Elsa shot him a glare, and she served up the dish. As she forked her food, she glanced up at Hiccup. It couldn't have escaped her mind where he was today, and he could see the curiosity burning through her eyes.

"Elsa…" He sighed softly, setting down his fork. It only took one word, because Elsa stiffened, and her fork dropped, "I'm sorry." He really was. She had nothing now, except Ophelia and a forced marriage.

She picked back up her fork, and violently stabbed at her plate, "Oh, well I expected it. Gothi didn't have much confidence, and I wasn't really going to build myself up and I can see I was right…" She began to ramble, and Hiccup could see it was a desperate attempt to keep herself from becoming too emotional. She was the type of girl that was all reason, he already knew. A girl after his own heart, he thought with a chuckle.

In the middle of her ramblings, there was noise outside. Elsa paused, and titled her head. "Is it normal to call a elder's meeting so late?" She questioned, looking at the almost darkening sky. Hiccup made a sour face.

"No." But he knew exactly why, and in that moment, he had to tell her, "There's something else I need to tell you."

He explained to her the situation they were about to be put in, and he saw shock forming in her eyes. When he was finished the silence was so deafening that it almost hurt.

"But they're going to ask if you will go through with it. I mean, it is arranged and parents are usually quite persuade with their children's lives, but we would never force a woman to marry a man she abhorred. We still respect that." He said hastily, "You can say no."

"Well, I don't abhor you." Elsa stated after a quick moment, snappily, and he could tell that she was still mulling over this, and his speaking was frustrating her.

After a couple moments, her head fell to rest in her arms that were propped up on the table. Her fingers clenched in her hair, and a tear dropped from her eyes. It could have been everything, or nothing, but Hiccup knew now that he should sit in silence.

"Marry a man I just met…" She said, and then a few tiny giggles escaped her lips, which Hiccup thought to be a weird reaction. He broke his silence.

"Are you…okay?" He asked softly.

"Do you think I'm okay?" She heaved, "My parents always told me that I was strong and being forced to marry a guy was the one thing that wouldn't happen yet…here I am." She said.

"Well, not forced. You can-,"

"Refuse? You told me, and I know…" She shook her head, "But where am I going to go, Hiccup? There is no Arendelle yet, and I'm a woman with a small child in a world where I'd be raped or sacked as soon as I stepped food out of this village, even with a dragon or two. I have no family yet, or anymore, and I'm no longer a queen." She looked up, tears shining in the flickering candle, "That's the hardest. I loved being queen more than anything else in the world, Hiccup."

He stayed silent, and then she nodded. "Yes. I guess, yes." She said after a long moment, pursing her lips.

"So…" He grunted, and Elsa almost reached out to touch his hand, but then thought better of it.

"So I guess we're getting married." She said, forcing a little smile and raising an eyebrow.

"They'll want to contact Arendelle to set up dowry and payments. Traditions and all." He said, and looked at her meaningfully, "But Arendelle doesn't exist yet."

"What do you expect me to do? Tell everyone where I'm really from?" She demanded. Hiccup shook his head.

"No. That would be…unwise, I think? No there has to be another way to work around this. Soon they'll be coming to find us, so we don't have much time to figure this out. As in minuets." He said.

Elsa snapped her fingers. "As for the dowry, I think…one moment." She scurried off to her room, and returned with a lumpy thing in her arms wrapped in a soft hide. She lay it out on the table and opened the edges.

"None of these have any sort of meaning to me, I just happened to be wearing them the day I fell through to here. They're not even heirlooms or traditional jewelry, just baubles." She said, and Hiccup began to rifle through the pile. There were silver bracelets, a ring with a large sapphire on it, a necklace with an emerald as big as his eye and little diamonds all along it, a golden headband…plus other 'baubles' as she called them.

"Think this would cover it? I don't know how expensive this are today…" She said, biting her lip.

"Wow." Hiccup said, raising the ring to the light, "These are…more than we need. And luckily, if there's one thing that Vikings and dragons have in common, it's a certain affinity for shiny objects and rare gemstones."

Elsa gave a wide grin.

And just as Hiccup predicted, not a moment after he set down the ring, there was a knock on the door. Gothi was standing around with an impartial expression, while his mother looked absolutely thrilled behind her. They still hadn't figured out her cover story yet, though!

Elsa gave him a look as she took Ophelia into her arms. "I have this, don't worry."

* * *

**OHH! What's Elsa gunna say? Review to find out :) And reviewers can tell you that asking questions sometimes gets you hints for the future! Or secret behind the scenes info that you won't get if you don't review.**

**So I got seven this chapter, which is a good number. Five is when I'm happiest, let me tell you that. But I will never hold a chapter hostage to get reviews. I think that's childish and I don't believe in that. **

**Just a note on my personal updating philosophy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Only four reviews? That makes me slightly disappointed. But I'm not going to hold this chapter hostage, of course, but I was waiting until I finished the next chapter and all.**

**With that being said, thank you a tremendous bunch to those of you that did indeed review: putnamehere, Carl9390, guest, morganoth. **

**putnamehere: You're right, they do have no idea where they are. I did write their reaction when they realize they're gone, but that's not until Chapter Nine. And yeah, only three years :( Anna knows that Elsa loved her, though! And for the ice powers...that will come out as everything does, with time.**

**Guest: Here! **

**So, without further ado, Chapter Six.**

* * *

The whole elder's room was filled to the brim with people. Everyone knew what was going to happen today, and everyone wanted a taste of history.

The elders sat in a row, and had Elsa and Hiccup sit together at the center in front of them. If neither knew what was going to happen, this would have been a good clue for starters, he thought with a chuckle. Elsa, now completely calm and carting her bag of goodies, sat as serene as a silent pond. Hiccup's one good leg, on the other hand, was bouncing like a storm, and his fingers kept tapping rhythms upon the wooden table.

The introduction was short and to the point, and basically said that they had decided that Hiccup's best match in the interest of the tribe was to marry Queen Elsa. The crowd went wild, and Ophelia was jumping with joy.

"Can I be the flower girl? Aunt Elsa is getting married!" She cried, and Elsa sent her a weak smile. Hiccup was the first he asked if he was willing to go through with this, for the people the added, in case they needed to guilt him into it. He calmly said that they should politely ask the lady's opinion first, which Elsa looked a little surprise at. Was she really that surprised he could be a gentleman? Well, in comparison to the other villagers, perhaps he surprise was expected.

"I do, but I have something to tell you all." Elsa looked genuinely concerned, and for a moment, Hiccup was sure she was going to tell everyone about the portals. He shot her a wild look, "I'm a Queen, yes, but there really is nothing to govern over. I believe that a dowry would be in your interests, but that cannot be made by Arendelle." Everyone seemed to hold their breath, although Hiccup most of all.

"Do explain." The eldest elder asked.

"Two weeks ago, my kingdom was attacked. Burned to the ground, reduced to rubble. Everyone and everything was destroyed. I escaped with my life and Ophelia's, but we were gravely injured by the attackers, and collapsed in the cave where we lost them." She glanced at Hiccup, and for a moment he was very confused and afraid when he saw love in her eyes, "I think it was fate that brought me here, brought me to Hiccup." She laid a hand across his, and he had the instinct to jerk it away.

But he realized her ploy, because the whole room was melting into her story, and the elders looked very much convinced. She had used the sympathy card in every way she could. She was good.

He looked back at Ophelia, who looked confused, but was intelligent enough to not say that she was lying or anything. Elsa pulled the bag onto the table.

"I managed to steal these away before everything was destroyed. I had hoped to pawn them off, but I think that you may very well have use for them. And it may be more than you were expecting, but you can keep all of it." The clatter of the jewels silenced the room. The elders were looking like they had won the biggest dragon in the bunch. While it wasn't the political tie they wanted, it now had made their city rich, and they finally had someone to give him an heir.

Elsa continued, "I hope that one day, for my kindness to this, our sons or daughters will be able to reclaim my home, because my loyalty to my once country will never die, but I'm sure I will come to love Berk as my new home and place to make and raise a family."

Hiccup felt his face turn red. What was with all the talk of heir making today? Sure he knew that was a huge factor of this, but it didn't make him feel disgusted, just uncomfortable…as in he had lied to Camacazi and his body found her attractive in a feral sort of way, that he was having a harder and harder time controlling.

But now, he supposed, this was his fiancée and that was to be expected.

The meeting was a short meeting, just for the purpose of establishing the beginning of this marriage, so Hiccup and Elsa were left to walk back to the house. Hiccup knew the rules- now that he was to be married, he'd have to make them a marriage house, and one that wasn't the one he grew up in. He realized it was for the best, as it would be undeniably awkward to have his mother still living in the same house when he was married, but he didn't want to leave his mother all alone. Of course Cloudjumper would be there, but a dragon- although the best companion a boy could wish for- wasn't the same as another human.

And what of Ophelia? Would she live in their house, acting like a child before they had their own? He was sure Elsa loved her, but did Elsa really want to become a mother to a child that wasn't her own? He would have to ask his mother about this one.

"So…Astrid…" Elsa spoke up softly, "Is she going to be a problem in this marriage?" Her voice was quiet, but there was a hard edge behind it. Hiccup sighed.

"Astrid was my first love, and I'll never forget her, and no one could ever ask me to, and if they did, I wouldn't. But…she has been gone…and now I'm going to marry you," He looked her in the eye, "And I'm not going to punish you for not being her, or for arriving when she didn't." He said.

"I understand." Elsa nodded.

"Did you leave anyone back home, that maybe you could have loved?" He asked. Elsa chuckled, and shook her head.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I suppose I only had this eventually for me- an arranged marriage or picking blindly from a list of suitors, and at the very most, handing the kingdom over to Ophelia when I became too old." She said, and she glanced behind her to see her niece riding on Valka's shoulders, Hubert flying obediently at her head.

"Did you want marriage and children?" Hiccup asked softer. Elsa gave a little shake of her head.

"I don't know." She reconciled after a moment, "Marriage, perhaps. But I saw Anna with children and I didn't want them, but at the same time I didn't not want them. Oh, that makes no sense, but I…I don't know." She gave a dry scoff, "I guess there's not really much of a choice about children now."

"I think I've always wanted kids. So…if you want me to raise them…" He started uncertainty.

"And me have nothing to do with them? I may not necessarily want them now, but I can't imagine ignoring them or leaving them!" She said, drawing back.

"I didn't mean it that way, I just…" He muttered to himself, rubbing his hands tiredly across his face. He felt like it was the beginning of his relationship with Astrid all over again. He just seemed to say the stupidest of things. Luckily, Elsa's expression softened, and there was the telltale tapping of Ophelia nearly tripping on her hurt leg to reach them, Hubert flung over her shoulder like a scarf.

"You're going to get married! To King Hiccup!" She cried with glee, "Anna will be so happy! I can't wait to see her here. I wonder if my new sibling is here yet?" She asked, prancing around in a little circle, and Elsa and Hiccup shared a look. Elsa's hands shook, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

Ophelia was already far a head of the pair going back to their house, but not far enough that she was out of their sight.

"Oh, what am I going to tell her? And how can she understand that she can't tell anyone the things we have back home?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Hopefully everyone will think it's an overactive imagination on a four-year-old." Hiccup pointed out, "You could always lie, make her not want to go back." He said softly, "But I think you're the type that wouldn't do that." He said. Elsa snapped her head up.

"Never." She said tartly, realizing Hiccup's suggestion, "I could never make her feel…unwanted…" The words caught on her lips, and Hiccup nodded.

"You're exactly the sort of queen we need, Elsa." He said, sighing, "That would be the traditional Viking way to handle things." He said sourly.

"Would it be your way?" She asked, melting his eyes. Hiccup gave a tight grin.

"Unfortunately, no, which makes me at odds with my tribe, because I don't think I'll ever understand what a Viking really is. Oh, if you could have met my father, he was the true Viking, really!" He said, his eyes shining, "But he always loved me. He would go to the ends of the earth for me, and that's how it all ended." Hiccup kicked the dirt, "And now if I could only be a quarter of the chief he was, I'd do some good."

He shook his head, "Do you think your parents would approve of this marriage?" He asked, diverting the conversation. Elsa shrugged casually.

"I suppose I wouldn't know, because they died when I was eighteen." She said, "So…It's been awhile." Hiccup thought she may have added that second part in as an explanation for her unreadable face on the matter.

"I suppose that's another commonality, we're both orphans." He said, and felt a little bad. His mother was doing all she could, and while she may have given birth to him, she wasn't his _mother _in the way his father had been his _father. _Sometimes it felt as if it was just a strange woman cooking in his house.

"But you have Valka?" Elsa questioned, shooting him a confused look. Hiccup realized there was so much to tell her about, so many things that the tribe just knew and that she was totally unaware of. On the other hand, likewise, there were many things he didn't know about her life either, and before their wedding, Hiccup was going to give it his best effort to become good friends with her.

Friendships were the best way to start loving someone anyway.

"A story for another time." He said, as they had reached the door of the house. Ophelia was already raiding the sweets jar, with Hubert lifting her up by her shirt as his tiny wings flapped to keep her hovering.

"Ophelia!" Elsa scolded, and Ophelia dropped to the floor, shoving one hand obviously behind her back.

"Whenever there's good news in the castle, I get desserts. You should have some too." She said craftily, which wasn't a lie, but Elsa saw her little trap.

"I think she should get that sweet just for the diversion." Hiccup muttered at her ear, and Elsa gave a slow nod. Perhaps it would be easier to tell her the hard news if she had something sweet to snack on.

Hiccup sensed where the conversation was about to go, and sat down on a chair, slowly beginning to undo his armor for the night. Valka came inside, and Hiccup asked her to join him in his room. While Elsa dealt with her problem, Hiccup felt that there was no better time than the time he had right now to ask where Ophelia would be staying in this arrangement. He knew that he had the long end of the stick, for sure, because Elsa was already playing with her gloves in an uneasy way.

It was some sort of caramel treat, which Ophelia licked happily, sharing it with her partner-in-crime Hubert, and blabbered on about the wedding and how Anna would be the Maid of Honor, and then asked if she would have to wear a Maid's outfit, and her mouth just kept going from there.

"Ophelia." Elsa finally said, sharper than she intended, and Ophelia stopped talking mid sentence. Elsa took a deep breath, but told herself she would not cry. She needed to be strong for her niece. Some would say they were evenly matched with their losses, but Elsa felt it was going to be much worse for a child. She wasn't supposed to loose her mother so young.

Elsa wasn't either, she mused thinking of her and Anna, but four compared to eighteen was such a larger difference. At least Elsa still had fond memories of her parents, where as one day, Anna may be a slight repressed memory in the back of her mind, a name without a face.

"Anna…won't be coming to the wedding." She began delicately. Ophelia looked horrified.

"Does she not want to? But you're her sister!" Ophelia protested, as if that was reason enough.

"I'm sure she'd love to," Elsa said, knowing her sister would plan literally everything for her if she actually knew, "But…she can't get her." She said.

Ophelia licked her caramel. "Then I'll get mom." She said.

"We…can't…" Ophelia stared at her blankly, "Mom isn't where you think she is…I'm sorry Ophelia, but we're never going to see Mom or Dad again…" The words left her lips, and Elsa had to bite down hard on her lip to keep from crying. Ophelia just stared at her, jaw-hanging slack.

"What?" It was the most broken and vulnerable word Elsa had ever heard.

"We have to live here now. They'll be good to us, I promise…" Elsa tried to say, but her voice shook so hard.

"But…I want to live with Mommy and Daddy. I didn't mean it when I said I hated them and wished you were my mother." Ophelia said, and Elsa had to pause to let the girl's words sink in.

"I know, and I'm so sorry, but we have to make the best of it, right? You couldn't bring Hubert home, now could you?" She asked. Ophelia thought about this, and looked at her little dragon, who licked her hand lovingly.

"I can't leave him." She agreed, and frowned, "Does this have something to do with that big fat lie you told the old people?" She asked, "Because Mom says lying is bad. Even little ones."

"That's the other thing, dear. We come from a very different place, and you can't tell people where we're from, because they won't understand." Why go into difficult topics with a four-year-old.

"They don't." Ophelia agreed, "I tried to ask someone where a lightbulb was, and they didn't know what that was!"

"It's weird, but we have to live like this." Elsa agreed, "Do you think you can do these things for us?" She asked. Ophelia thought about it.

"Do I get my own room?" She asked, "Hubert doesn't like sharing with you." She said, pulling the dragon ungracefully onto her lap.

Elsa just laughed, "Yes, I think we can arrange that." She went over and took a sweet out for herself, but forgot the gloves were on, and they became sticky and hard. She shook her head, and took them off, licking the sweets from the fabric.

"Am I not supposed to tell King Hiccup you're magic either then?" Ophelia asked, watching her. It would have been a great thing to lock that down too, but as all little children do, they have the absolute worst timing in the world. Meaning, that Hiccup walked into the room to Elsa's horror as Ophelia spoke.

He looked at Elsa, her hand, and frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Magic?" Elsa saw something click in his mind, and all she could do is freeze. Ophelia watched her reaction, and shook her head.

"Ooops, guess I wasn't, Hubert."

* * *

**Kids just say the darndest things, don't they? How is Elsa gunna explain this one?! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! So many reviews! I hope it keeps up!**

**I've also decided to update every three-five days. So look for updates in between those, and all :) **

**Thanks a bunch to everyone that reviewed: Colonel Pepper, carl9390, guest, hiccelsa ftw, putnamehere, Annaisawkward, kitkat101895, GraceSophia, Guest, Guest, Shia90.**

**To the people without accounts, I answer here. For those with accounts, btw, I PM you. I'm starting to see a couple familiar review names, hopefully that only continues and grows ;) **

**Guest: Yes. The suspense! **

**hiccelsaftw: Thanks a bunch :) And like I said, every three to five days! **

**putnamehere: Oh Hiccup. He has no idea the can of worms he's opened! **

**Annaisawkard: Anna will show up periodically, although not in Berk she's stuck in Arendelle. You'll first see her Chapter Nine. And for her being your favorite character, you have very little faith in her ruling a country. Kristoff's there too! **

**Guest: Anna will freak out. And Gothi said they were meant to be here, so perhaps nothing will change in the past, for she was always meant to be a Queen here, hmm? **

**Guest: Thanks so much. Here's the update. **

* * *

"Magic?" Hiccup said again, and Elsa grunted through her nose. She discarded both gloves to wash for later, and also because she had significantly calmed down and didn't need them at the moment, and gave a slight look at Ophelia. She sunk low in her chair, and Elsa knew she wouldn't say anymore.

"She's just joking. Talking about magic." Elsa laughed, then snapped her fingers, "Oh, she must mean my cooking magic! I am great at making desserts!"

Ophelia feeling bad for her slip up, jumped in a little too enthusiastically, "Her food is sooo good that I just can't eat all of it and have to throw most away because it's really good and-,"

Hiccup shook his head. "Cooking magic?" He repeated, unbelieving, slightly frustrated she was back to keeping secrets. Elsa, on her end of thought, knew that she couldn't keep her ice from him forever, but was not ready to unleash this onto Berk. She needed to work on her control anyway. She saw Hiccup come over and reach across her to pick up a caramel, and said quietly at the level of her ears, "You know, we should be honest with each other. We are getting married." The way he spoke made a shiver run up her spine, and he retreated back, biting of a hard edge, staring at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"I am being honest. My caramels are honesty good." She said, and Hiccup noted the way her body was stiff. He wasn't going to press this one. If there was magic, he wouldn't' be surprised. Dragons were pretty much the biggest surprise anyone could every lay on him. And besides, whatever it was, she was clearly uneasy about it. No use fighting this.

"So…how it'd go." He asked in a low voice, hardly tipping his head to Ophelia, who had Hubert on the table now, and was talking to him.

"She…accepts it. For now. I think she'll really understand soon." Elsa frowned, "But, she just wants her own room. Hubert doesn't like to share, I guess." Elsa quirked a smile, "That wouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Not at all. She can have my own room," Valka had agreed with him it would be better for Ophelia to live with her, because soon Hiccup's house would be filled with…babies. The idea gave him an involuntary flinch, "The bed's only a small one anyway."

If there was one thing he was looking forward to, it was a large bed with plenty of space to roll around in. Elsa, on her side, was looking at him curiously.

"But where will you be-," She begun, but then sighed, and tapped her head once, "Silly me, with your wife of course." She gave a forced laugh, "So will I be moving yourself into your parent's room, then?" She asked.

Hiccup shuddered. "No! I mean, this is the chief's house but it's not the chief's_ house._" He realized after a second that meant nothing, because Elsa was still looking confused, "I mean, it's traditional for the future grooms to build houses before the wedding so that we have a stable place for our relationship. We're full of traditions." He said with a little groan.

He'd have to visit Snoutlout, who had just recently gotten married and had made a beautiful and sturdy house. Hiccup literally did not know where to start. His mother had been less worried, and pointed out he was wildly creative and adaptive to problems, but this wasn't a trial and error fire-sword, this was a house.

Elsa was silent. "What sort of traditions?" There was a little trepidation in her voice. Hiccup hesitated.

"In your world, there must be books on…people like us. Have you read any of them?" He asked.

"There were Vikings in Norway too." She said testily, "Of course."

"And...?" He prompted.

"And I've read some horrible things, okay?" She blushed and glared hard at him, "Now, I haven't seen any of that there, but I've been here a week, Hiccup." She said.

"Perhaps my mother should tell you the ins and outs of our traditions?" He offered, backing up. To be honest, he didn't know what of theirs might be considered bad and what would be good. And he would likely muck it up, but here if another girl explained it to her, perhaps it would be more easily swallowed.

Honestly, he didn't think it was bad- except for one part, which he wasn't dreading, but he most certainly didn't want to think about that now.

Ophelia was drowsily blinking at the table. Hiccup instinctively went and picked her up, and her little dragon by a place on the tail mothers carried their young around. "I'll put her to bed and have my mother talk to you." He said.

Elsa glanced at Ophelia, who yawned, then nodded.

He told his mother what he wanted her to do, and she gave a little chuckle, "Oh, if I'd only had someone to do this for me. You'll be okay with her?" Hiccup gave a roll of his eyes.

"I have to get used to it, yeah?" He asked, to which Valka gave a little sound of joy. It seemed every mother in this village was way too excited about their sons giving them grandchildren. They were just babies and clearly they'd all had their own at one point. Hiccup was very confused by it.

Back in the kitchen, Valka sat down to Elsa, who was quite nervous.

"Dear, don't worry. It's not that bad." She assured, to which Elsa began rubbing the fabric of her gloves.

"You were born into this tradition. The most we do is drink for three days and all." She said.

"The men take any opportunity to drink, as you can imagine. We drink for at least a week, so perhaps that's not to dissimilar." Valka said with a little chuckle.

Elsa said nothing.

"Well, you've already paid your bride-price, so no worries of having to bother your kingdom for that money. And technically, it comes back to you as Hiccup is your husband and there are no adults to take it. But it is usually used for the city, but controlled by Hiccup, so that's how it will be used."

"Wedding festivities last about a week, to give people time to travel, and food is supplied by us, meaning that we usually must have it near the end of harvest times. Lucky for you, as some would say, we are in the middle of harvest, making almost any date possible. You and hiccup will share a bridal-ale, made from honey, also making the harvest date the best option." As Valka talked, Elsa leaned in, wishing she could write this down.

It was so much more descriptive than any book she'd ever read on such topics, and for a while, she forgot this was the wedding that she'd be attending, instead of just a lesson from a first person source.

"You will share that ale for at least a month after you're married."

"is it any good?" Elsa scrunched up her nose. She wasn't one for drinking. Perhaps a wine here or there, but she'd never had ale. It was so…hard.

"It has an acquired taste, I suppose. But I've had it growing up in tiny sips my whole life, so everyone knows it. For you, you're not required to drink it, it's more of a gift for the pair." She explained, "Leading up to the wedding are many different rituals to signify the transformation from a pair of young people to a man and a women. It will be more traditions for you, as you are not only going from a maiden to a wife, but from a maiden from a mother as well." Those words clenched in Elsa's stomach, and she frowned.

"How many children are created from wedding nights?" She asked. Deep down, she realized in this sort of society, the need for heirs as soon as possible was the main requirement, not something produced from love right away. Valka gave a sympathetic smile.

"Hiccup was." She replied, to which Elsa winced. That wasn't the answer she was looking for; not that it didn't confirm her thoughts, but she didn't need to imagine such things of her future husband.

"Usually there is a krasan involved, which is just a hair ornament that young maidens wear, but since you are not from here, we don't have to worry about that." Valka mused, "It is usually passed down to daughters. Since it is too late for you to begin to wear one, I will save mine for my first granddaughter." She decided.

"That's very kind of you." Elsa didn't understand what it was, exactly, but the thought was very generous.

"A day before the ceremony, you will visit a bathhouse and will be pampered with steam baths." Elsa perked up at this, smiling, "It signifies cleansing you for your new life and the ceremony to follow. There, you will aided by married women which will give you advice on everything from being a homemaker, to a good wife, to a good mother." Elsa begun to nod. This didn't even seem horrific, but actually a tradition that if Elsa ever made her way back, would be sure to reintroduce.

"That sounds…so relaxing." She said, and Valka threw up her hands.

"You have no idea, dear! It really helps the nerves. Although, the next part is a little chilled." She chuckled, "After the warm bath you are doused in a cold pool to complete the cleansing. For you especially, since you are the future chief's wife, there will be oils, herbs, and flowers which, aside from making you smell wonderful, will assure you fertility and luck on having a son." She said. Elsa almost chuckled; she forgot that such superstitions were still upheld. Either way, she may as well smell good before her wedding, and she often had cold baths, so that part wasn't as bad as most wives may remember it.

"Your hair, which I notice you like to keep in a braid, will be spread out because most women traditionally will never wear their hair such ways again, as it is seen as a sign of a child. You also wear a bridal crown, which is a family heirloom. It's with the elders right now, as it is a relic of sorts in the town, and you will most likely see it for the first time on the wedding day.

"Now for Hiccup, he has no signs of being a bachelor. He will have to acquire an ancestral sword. Often, a male will dig into the burial mounds of a dead ancestor to retrieve it, and often are confronted by a friend pretending to be an ancestor, to remind him of his lineage and responsibility."

Elsa recalled that as one of the traditions she had been shocked by. "You dig and disturb your dead that you specifically buried with a sword so that one day a son or grandson could dig it up?" She asked, jaw hanging open.

"Some of the other tribes practice that. We are not so." She assured, and Elsa relaxed, "instead, Stoick's friend Gobber has it, and will hand it down to Hiccup and recite his family history. We all hope it is the father that has that honor, but usually that is not so." Valka gave a sad smile, and she glanced down at her hand, where a ring sat. It was a sad gesture, and Elsa recalled that Hiccup had informed her that is mother's marriage had been arranged. Would she look upon Hiccup so fondly one day?

"Hiccup will also visit the bath house and will be also advised how to woo and women and live with her."

"Men really need that from where I come from." Elsa laughed, recalling that Kristoff may have been so much more prepared if he had a guy warning him about things called 'mood swings' and 'pregnancy cravings'.

"Your wedding will be on Frigga's day." Valka continued, and Elsa gave her an odd look. She wondered if Frigga's day was a holiday, but Valka must have seen her confusion.

"It falls two days from now, every seven days?" She said with a laugh of mirth, "You must not use the same terms we do." She composed herself. Elsa nodded.

"Ah, Friday." She said. No doubt, since she knew Frigga to be a goddess, was it something to do with babies and fertility. That would most likely be the case nine out of ten times, as she was beginning to see.

"The ceremony will be outside for everyone to see. You will be escorted there with a man holding a sword which will be a present for your husband." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You have a thing with swords, I'm getting." Valka nodded.

"We were primarily a battle tribe, until Hiccup introduced dragons and peace. And well, traditions are difficult to drop. But it may come in handy one day!" Valka said, ever prepared.

"Will I be allowed to oversee the design of this sword?" Elsa wondered curiously. She'd read books on sword making, but there was no need in a land where there was little trifles and a Queen spewing ice. No one really bothered to attack them, and they stayed within their own problems. Valka seemed a little surprised at her request.

"Well, it's not traditional, but yes…I think Hiccup would appreciate that. He might not be thrilled with a sword, he's not that sort of Viking, as you might have noticed."

Elsa agreed that often, he didn't seem like a Viking at all.

"Yes he is…particular. Different." She smiled, "I think I'm different too, though, so perhaps we'll be okay." She said optimistically.

"Now, before the ceremony, other tribes sacrifice animals, but," She stopped, noticing Elsa's eyebrows shoot up, "We do not do that either. We will offer an animal as a living token, and that particular animal will become sacred. For my wedding, it was the one black sheep, although it's now tossed around in games. Not very sacred, but the gods seem not to mind." She added with a tap to her chin.

"Now, if we were to do the sacrificial animal, it would be eaten, so not to waste the flesh spared. We would also take the blood and offer most of it. A particular part involves putting some in a little bundle, and making a hammer sign in it while surrounded by flames, and the resultant would be the front row being sprayed with blood. Once again, we don't do that, but if you ever attend a wedding by the Murderous Tribe, for example, don't sit in the front seat." She said with a little laugh. Elsa begun to relax. Seemingly, every bad tradition she'd read about was not preformed here, decided by Hiccup or not, so perhaps she would get lucky with a rumor she'd heard from a couple girls in the village giggle about.

"You will exchange swords. Hiccup will give you the sword that you will one day give to your son, his sword will one day be bequeathed to a far off ancestor on his wedding day. You will exchange finger rings, which reside on the hilt of the sword. They can be simple or extravagant. Mine was simple." Valka put her hand on the table, and it was just a little band. Elsa gave a grin.

"We exchange rings from where I'm from too." The familiar gesture made her feel less homesick.

"Then, holding hands on the hilts of both swords, you both exchange vows. It's rather beautiful, actually." Valka's fingers rubbed along the ridges on her ring, and Elsa returned her look. She seemed to be caught up in her own memories of a wedding. It must be hard, to loose someone you love that isn't just a parent or a sister, but someone that you love with, you cry with, you grow up with in the most mature of ways. A tingle ran down her spine, thinking of the future to come. Perhaps…she could make this work?

"Then, there is the race to the hall. Usually, whatever party from either side is the last there has to serve the ale the rest of the night. Although, you don't have anyone, and it's more for laughs and fun anyway." Vakla said, and Elsa groaned.

"Run in a dress? And shoes?" She muttered.

"The game is only a little fixed." Valka said in a sarcastic tone, breaking a wide grin from Elsa, "Hiccup will guide you over the door, a passage. Then, he will thrust his sword into the wood to see how his marriage will be by how large the scar he makes." She said, then she rolled her eyes, "It may seem like you're marriage will crumble with the tiny scar he makes. Hiccup is inventive, and I love him, but he is not a beefy boy."

"He may have to practice a bit." Elsa agreed, and felt a little bad about joking about him, yet it was all for fun. She had no doubt that they would make this marriage work, and short of surprise anger problems, there would be no reason for a divorce. Could she get a divorce, if needed? She'd ask Valka another day, because she was still explaining this, with no signs of stopping.

"You must drink the ale, as it is one specification for the validity of a marriage. You will serve him the drink, and often wives will present a traditional saying in our language, but since you are foreign and do not speak our dialect of tradition, we will not make you. He will sign to Odin, you will sign to Freya, and drink. Then they will bless your reproductive organs." She said with a flourish. Elsa held in a scoff.

"Great." She forced a smile.

"Now…the wedding night." Valka suddenly seemed a little apprehensive, and Elsa's stomach dropped, "It can be…awkward."

"Awkward." Elsa repeated, not liking the sound of that at all.

"Well, there must be six witnesses to testify to the validity. And at least a male and a female will stay…to watch…" She said with a sorry look in her eyes. Elsa felt her whole body go red. Her jaw hinged open, and if she'd been drinking something, it would have been spewed on the table. The rumors she'd heard were nothing compared to this!

"To watch the consummation?" She asked, confirming the most horrible scenario she could imagine. Usually, it wasn't the worse, but now Valka gave a slow nod.

"We do not wish to watch it any more than you. We will be hidden, disgusted, so it's like we're not even there." She assured, but this did not make Elsa feel much better. Valka let Elsa think about it, and she got her some cheese and a drink. Elsa downed it in one gulp, without asking what it was, but it burned going down. She had another, and it begun to calm her significantly. Valka gave her a long time to sit with her fingers on her forehead, shaking her head sourly. The most private moment of her life was not ever going to be private, and she'd never get it back.

"The rest is not much. Your dreams are recorded, because they will foretell the future of your children. The next morning, Hiccup hands you keys to the house, and you are now a wife." Vakla quickly plowed through the rest, and she set herself down a drink of the mystery liquid, and Elsa as well.

Elsa now sipped it, which she found to be a mistake because it was even worse in small sips. She downed it, and felt a little lighter.

"Valka." She said softly, which she usually wouldn't be asking such things, but maybe it was the drink or the shock, "Hiccup told me you didn't love him when you married his father, like us. How was it?"

It did not have to be assigned a name, both women knew, "If it's not too much to ask." Elsa added.

"No. You will become my daughter, and I already am beginning to love you, and I would only tell my daughter and give my advice the same way. But…it's been a couple years." She said, thinking, "But it is a night burned in my memory."

Elsa leaned on her elbows, tilting her head. "I did not love him. I did care for him, slightly, like a friend. He was my friend before we were married. Not a best friend, but he'd never been cruel to me, giving me no reason to hate him. Love was just starting, but nowhere near enough for me to want to go through with this sort of ritual. I was scared, but he was kind. I will never know if his older brothers, all deceased now, gave him tips or if he just knew…but he made me not feel afraid." She paused, "mostly, just relax. It will be painful otherwise. Try to not dwell on the ugly details, but focus on things that make you happy about them. The best things that you could love." She said.

Then she gave one last piece of advice, "I suppose I was so excited to be a mother it was bearable. I knew that I would love that child more than anything else in the world- that I already loved them- before they were created." She side-glanced Elsa, "Children are an odd thing, Elsa. From the first moment that they kick inside you, you will love them more than anyone else you've ever loved. Men will never understand how such emotions have quickly switched, but they are your world."

Her fond words almost made Elsa want a child too; it almost made her feel the same that perhaps one good thing would come from this.

It was a lot to take in, and the drink was mixing with her mind, making things start to seem fuzzy.

"I think I'm going to bed." She said to Valka, and Valka looked outside.

"It's late. I agree." Valka said, "I believe that Hubert has commandeered the space where you sleep next to Ophelia, so you can take the extra bedroom Hiccup's been in. The bed is much smaller, and less comfortable, which is why he offered for the pair of you to stay where you are." Valka explained.

Elsa gave a little tilt of her head. That was not what she had expected to hear. She agreed to take the extra bed, and literally fell into her bed, and fell asleep within moments.

* * *

**Elsa avoided the magic...for now.**

**And what Arranged Marriage story wouldn't be complete without awkward sexiness, right? Yeah, right. **

**Review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY I'M UPDATING DAY EVERYONE! Really 'I'm Updating Day' for any story should really be a holiday :) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This includes: carl9390, Jks2578, Guest, GraceSophia, Flower of Night, lady, Colonel Pepper, Zyber Elthon, Guest, Disney4life, and Anna O'Carrick.**

**Guest: To be honest, I update when I update. Three days is the earliest I'd update for this story. **

**lady: It was a shock to Elsa, but rest assured, you'll hear some complaints from Elsa about this later on! She's not just going to let it happen without trying to stop it! **

**Guest: You can't put URLs in reviews, so you'll just have to tell me what to search in the future. Nevertheless i still did find what you were trying to show me and I've already seen it. It's in my favorites on my dA account :) **

**Disney4life: Yep! Can't get much more awkward than this! **

**And I apologize in advance this chapter's a little short but you will all LOVE the next chapter! **

* * *

Hiccup, after tucking Ophelia in, went on two different adventures that night, making sure to give his future wife and mother a wide berth to talk about wedding things. He sure as hell didn't want to be anywhere near to make an awkward comment when his mother explained the wedding night.

He cringed.

For Elsa, it would be akward, but he didn't know people like he did. The people that would watch him were people that he grew up with. And being Chief, he'd already had to awkwardly sit in on a couple weddings. Including Snoutlout's, which gave them a closer bond than before.

Although he'd much rather talk to Fishlegs about wedding things and advice, Fishlegs was only courting a girl, insisting he'd marry for love. His father was in no rush to hurry him, and he wasn't made of particularly important genes to the community, so frankly no one cared. It wasn't the case for a brawny man like Snoutlout, though, who had been a married man for almost a year now. And his house had been impressive.

"Congrats dude." Snoutlout seemed to know that he was going to make an appearance at his house tonight, because he already had a cold drink waiting, "If you hadn't snatched her up, someone else would have." He said, as if that was supposed to comfort him.

Hiccup drew his mouth into a frown, but just shook his head. "I'm actually here to talk to you about building a house. I have no where to start."

"Well my father gave me tips-," Snoutlout said foolishly, but then realized his faux pas, "But I see why you're coming to me…"

Hiccup only wished he could ask his father how the magnificent house he'd called home for so many years was built by his bare hands. But alas, his mother didn't know, and Gobber said he built it all himself so he was stuck asking his second best option.

"I don't even know where to begin! What wood do I use? Where to I build it? How do I know it's not going to crumble?" He cradled his head in his hands, "Odin, what am I going to do."

Snoutlout asked his very pregnant wife to bring them some late night snacks. She was a thick-boned woman with large hands that almost seemed manly, but seemingly was very feminine and girlish, according to Snoutlout. And it had once again been a marriage of convenience, and Snoutlout wasn't going to offer up any romantic details about how he was falling in love or whatnot, so Hiccup tired to be perceptive and notice if their feelings had begun to change. He could not tell, and this made him worry that perhaps even after a whole year (almost with a child) they'd still be at odds.

"Well, my father gave me three options." Snoutlout held up four fingers, "Build from scratch, take a house of a recently deceased elder, or build on another existing structure." He put a finger down with each option, and two down with the last when he realized he'd miscounted.

"A house an elder used to live in?" Hiccup shook his head, "I'm desperate, but not that desperate." He said, to which Snoutlout laughed.

"I had hoped not. Especially for a chief. That'd be a girly way out." He snorted.

"And for existing structures? I wouldn't even know if there are any. At least none close to the village." Hiccup thought about a slice of solitude, and perhaps his younger self would have happily taken the broken down watchtower or something similar, but as a Chief he could not, "And I need to stay in the village anyway." He said grudgingly.

"Then I guess you have one option left." Snoutlout seemed to know that he was going to choose this.

"Then why give me two other options?" Hiccup said, mourning the second option which he could not do.

"So that you picked it yourself so you can't complain." Hiccup was more than slightly surprised. That was almost intelligent.

Snoutlout spent about an hour giving him helpful hints, also little insults to Hiccup the whole time, but in a more friendly way than a disrespectful way. It was a hard rock to swallow that Hiccup- the scrawny kid he'd picked on countless times- was now a respected Chief.

Finally, when Hiccup thought it was almost midnight, he bid his goodbye, because he could tell Snoutlout's wife was getting a little impatient to go to bed. Snoutlout gave her a glance, just a glance of perhaps love, and all of Hiccup's worries vanished.

Next he flew out to Bogs. In his childhood, if he ever had a problem, he'd jump on a boat or take a little canoe and visit Camcazi. She wasn't a great listener, but she was still a blunt friend. Her role had been taken over by Astrid a bit, but it was something more familiar than a little crush he'd only developed after his tenth birthday.

He even thinks that Camacazi wouldn't be up, and realized his mistake half-way there. But he was clearly mistaken, for he saw all the lights on in her house and landed outside the door. Camcacazi's mother, Bertha, was cutting some wood and greeted him like a long last child. I think she secretly always wished that he and Camacazi would become something, even with her boorish attitude and reputation. It was still clear she was very invested in her beautiful daughter.

"Hiccup! It's been years!" She nudged him, nearly causing him to fall, "I heard you're soon to be a married man!"

"News travels fast." He lamented, wondering how it got all the way over to this island within just hours of the elders meeting.

"I guess you're out of the picture for being the father of my granddaughter." She gave a long sigh, "Camacazi's upstairs." She said, pointing upward with her axe. Hiccup was blushing a whole lot more than he usually did, and he ducked his head as he went inside. Even as a best friend, he wasn't sure if that was going past his duties. It probably was, and that's probably why he got a bad feeling about it.

He was about to knock on the door, when the door swung open on it's own accord. It was a man that came out, and Hiccup stood where he was. Once, perhaps he would have hidden out to get his information, but now he looked the man up and down.

"Aye." He said as a greeting, and the man only glared at him.

He entered Camacazi's room, and saw her running her hands along a string of pearls. Hiccup held in a guffaw, "The second son of the chief of Lava Louts? Really?" It wasn't a secret that the Lava Louts and the Hairy Hooligans hated each other passionately, and he secretly wondered if she choose that guy to get back at Hiccup.

"One of many." She shrugged, and set the pearls aside, "I almost have him, though." She said.

"From those pearls, I think you already do." Hiccup said, picking up one pearly bead.

"Presents aren't a show of character. We look for strength here." Camacazi said, "I still need to see out of my choices which is the best likely candidate." She said, priming herself.

"It's all so structured." Hiccup sighed, sinking onto the bed, "Hey…do you know who your father is?"

He'd never asked in the past. It wasn't weird to him because he didn't have a mother, so why should she find it odd that she didn't have a father? And he knew about the Bogs and it just never crossed his mind.

"That's the Bog tradition." Camacazi looked at him, "Only the mothers know. I would never ask Bertha." She said.

"But what if you have a kid with your step-brother or something?" Hiccup said, wincing at the possibility. Camacazi gave a long groan and shook her head.

"Dammit Hiccup, only you would find that problem!" She said, "But because of my body type, I can be fairly confident it's not any of the tribes I've selected from." She said, meaning that perhaps she already had thought this through.

"But you're not here to judge my possible father choices, are you." Camacazi said with a raised eyebrow, "You're here because it's official and that scares you." Camacazi knew him only too well.

"You won't love the men you sleep with to create heirs." Hiccup said, "How do you handle that?" Although Camacazi's tribe didn't have many of the same traditions, because marriage wasn't even an option, she knew of them.

"It's my responsibility." She said with a shrug, "I have to."

The unspoken words passed between them, "It's yours too." It seemed as though that's what she wanted to add.

"But…but…what if I just…can't…do it…" He said, not wanting to be overly crass in front of one of his best friends, but she seemed to get the message just fine.

"If your dragon isn't awake, I hear there's herbs to get it going." She said with a little wink. Hiccup gave a groan, and shook his head.

"But I don't want have it done that way, fake. I want to want to do it." He said. Camacazi paused settling her gift among many others with a tired frown.

"You are overly romantic to be a Viking, Hiccup." She stated, although he couldn't decipher if her words were with a laughing shake of her head, or a disappointed sigh.

"So kill me." He snapped irritably. Camacazi slinked down to where he sat next to her bed, and sighed, crossing her fingers.

"Well…what do you like about her?" She asked. Hiccup contemplated this. He'd had a whole week to begin to look for little things, he told himself. He briefly wondered if someone were to ask Elsa that, what her response would be. But she probably hadn't even begun to think such things, and he reeled his mind back in to Camacazi's question.

"She's intelligent." He begun but Camacazi shook her head.

"Unless you're really weird, intelligence is not going to make you ready during your wedding night. I mean when you look at her, what's attractive to you!" She hit him over the head as if it was obvious what he'd been asking.

"Well I don't know! You're asking me to tell you what I love about a girl I've just only met!" He hissed, and Camacazi raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say love?" She asked, "Okay." She sat on her knees across from him, her hands raised to be used in some sort of speaking demonstration, "I don't love Spitknot of the Lava Louts, but he may give me a daughter, right?" She said. Hiccup nodded carefully.

"Well, I have to be able to go through with my chief ceremony somehow, so I mean, I like his abs." She shrugged, "And his eyes are really a brilliant shade of green." She added. Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"Not following." He said.

"I don't have to love every part of him, because he's really not all that smart and rather dull to talk to, but I can focus on his abs and his eyes. I can't focus on his battle strategy because we won't be talking about that." She paused, "Or, I hope not."

At Hiccup's disgruntled face, she sighed.

"You can love the rest of her years from now. But you're asking how I should help you with what's coming up this year." She pointed out, "Now- what do you like." She snapped her fingers.

"Her face is a nice shape." Hiccup said, and the deadpanned look Camacazi gave him clearly said that he wasn't trying hard enough.

"If you had to convince someone your future wife was the most beautiful girl on this planet, what would you tell them?" She said, prompting him further.

He scowled, thinking deeper.

"Her eyes are pretty," He said, stealing from Camacazi's example, "I mean, they're sort of deep you know. Perfectly blue, almost like still water. And they hold a thousand emotions in them, swimming all around." Camacazi looked a little more enthused, and motioned for him to continue.

"Her body is not Viking like." He stated, "Which is refreshingly good. It's curved, like this." He made the hour-glass shape with his hands, "If I were talking to a Viking, they would say that she has the perfect hips for children- bearing and resting toddlers on. The shape a mother should be. But it's not just like that for me. It's that she probably keeps herself healthy. She doesn't eat a ton, because sturdy wouldn't look good on her. She is tiny, almost fragile, but Odin can you tell she will sooner send a whole town to contemplate your demise than let you say that she is ever fragile!"

He begun to laugh, and a sort of warm fuzzy feeling bubbled inside of him, if only for the tiniest of minutes. And he cut off abruptly, glaring at Camacazi. If this hadn't been the girl after Astrid, perhaps that feeling wouldn't have been such a betrayal, but Hell, it was.

And Camacazi just laughed.

"Hiccup, I think you'll be okay by the time the wedding comes." She assured, then gathered her jewels, "Now that I've helped you, time to help me."

"Help you decide who is going to father your child?" Hiccup asked, coughing deeply at the absurdity, because once he'd been on that list!

"Best friends do anything for each other, right?" She said, with a sly smirk.

Hiccup groaned, "Fine. I say Spitknot is already out." He stated, "He's a Lava Lout."

"Hiccup," Camacazi shook her head, "You can't take him out just because you don't like his tribe!" She protested.

"Hell I can. I know what's best for my best friend!" He stated a little protectively, and Camcazi punched his arm. It was probably supposed to be a light punch, but instead he was pretty sure it was going to bruise.

"Elsa's a lucky girl."

* * *

**Hiccup asking for advice...I don't know if he found what he wanted, be we may have! Yes, he is beginning to fall for her a bit. A bit soon, you may think, but he's had a whole week to scrutinize her and all, so perhaps it's that or perhaps he's liked her all along...**


	9. Chapter 9

**'Ello good people ;) Happy update day! A lot of you have asked for Anna, and you finally get her at the end of this chapter...although probably not the way you'd like to see her. FOR THAT I'M SORRY! But...it has to be done.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Guest, Anna O'Carrick, carl9390, Alvera, Hiccelsa, and How To Train a Frozen Dragon.**

**Guest: He never didn't like her, just was a bit angry because he knew that he would have to let go of Astrid. He just was...I suppose in different to her before, but never hate. **

**Alvera: I've honestly never read the HTTYD books, so I'm not sure what Camacazi really acts like. I'm basically just taking cues from other fanfictions and pictures I've seen, so I suppose I probably have tweaked their relationship a bit. But that's what authors do, right? ;) **

**Hiccelsa: Thank you! I haven't had any flames yet, but thanks for the confidence in this story. **

* * *

When Hiccup finally returned home, the whole island of Berk was almost dark. Only a few houses had candles left in the windows, and those were those of either young adults partying their days away, or elders babbling with each other about the news of the day.

Him and Elsa.

At the top of the stairs, he made a bee-line for the guest room, which was now his room, as Elsa and Ophelia had taken over his own. It was fine- the bed wasn't terribly comfortable, but he was assured by his mother a down bed, and a large on at that, would be presented to him by someone for his wedding. Because you couldn't conceive healthy children on a uncomfortable bed, of course not. He thought this with a inward roll of his eyes, shaking his head.

His room's candle was extinguished, which was odd, because he always left it on, a beacon to return to after late nights out flying or sorting through paper work. He lit one, and went to his bed, and had to groan. He had often told his mother not to touch his bed, his place of haven, but clearly tonight she hadn't listened because there were pillows underneath the sheets creating a lumpy shape and-

"Elsa!" He startled, and she tiredly turned, "Uhh-sorry, don't mind me, just go back to sleep!" He instead frantically, and wished that someone had thought to inform him that Elsa had been given his bed. He didn't mind, but it was a little shocking to find another human there.

"Hiccup?" Elsa tiredly rubbed her eyes. He could tell that although she probably went to bed hours ago, she hadn't gained much sleep since. He understood the feeling of tossing and turning with the aftershock of news. They day after his father died, he stayed up nearly until the sky was turning light.

"Sorry, really, go back to sleep." He said, but Elsa was stretching, and turning.

"Oh, I stole your bed!" She said, "I can go and find somewhere else. Kick Hubert off…" She said with a yawn, and Hiccup laughed.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to tickle a sleeping dragon?" He asked lightly, and she blinked drowsily at him, but it was clear he had woken her up for the time being.

"Fairy tales." She said with a snort of amusement, and then ran her fingers through her hair. He looked over her, recalling what he'd told Camacazi, and a blush ran up his body, and he swiftly turned. Even in the pale light, he was sure his oncoming reddening face was noticeable.

"Really. You should go back to sleep. Things are going to start getting busy." He warned. Elsa gave him a half-amused look.

"You forget I've done all this before. It's been almost a vacation, not having much Queen work left to do." She admitted, "But, it's weird…I want to come back." She said with a little shrug, nibbling on her lip, "Do you think that's…odd?"

"You loved what you did. Few are lucky enough to find something we are so passionate about, and make it our life." He said, scowling, as he thought of his days pre-dragon. Had he been forced to live out his time as merely a chief, he wouldn't have felt powerful or anything, just trapped.

"Being chief is not yours," Elsa observed, softly, "But the dragons are."

"Yes." Hiccup gave an inclination of his head, "Dragons make it worth it. I wouldn't have nearly the political position without being chief, and fewer would have listened. But on the same side, I do care for my village. Vikings are notoriously brave-hearted, and common sense is not breed by many."

"You act as if they are all children." He expected her voice to be angered, but instead she laughed.

"They may as well be!" He threw up his hands, and threw one hand out, "This person falls off a cliff. What were they doing? Chasing a 'giant rabbit'." He threw out his other hand, "This person was trying to carry all their tools through a gigantic stream because two trips was just not a thought in their head, and they washed all of them downstream, except the knife which is now inside their foot."

Elsa was giggling on the bed, and composed herself, "I really shouldn't be laughing at this!" She said to herself, but a fit of giggles escaped her hands. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, so she faced Hiccup. She sighed, and sat down on his chair to remove his leg. Her eyes only stayed there for a moment, but he caught her eyes a moment later.

"Please tell me that your kingdom isn't still so childish in the future?" He pleaded teasingly.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't know." Elsa admitted, "I have a great many people in my town, and I hardly hear about little mishaps like that, not with them living not in a castle and me away. Occasionally I'll wander down to the hospital, and sit with a man who chopped his own leg off while cutting down a tree because he was distracted by a butterfly,"

"Odin help us all." Hiccup groaned, but Elsa continued.

"But seemingly…common sense is making a comeback." She assured, "At least none of our children will be stupid." She said as a side comment. Hiccup's foot dropped to the floor- the one he had just detached. He shouldn't be so jumpy; he'd thought about it, and people had been talking about it all day. Really. But to hear her bring it up in such a blasé manner was shocking.

She picked it up, and looked at him. "You've been wondering about it all week, I know." He said, "But you try to be discreet about it."

"It's impolite and un-lady like to stare at someone's disadvantage." Elsa said primly, looking away at even his prosthetic leg.

"No, no." He assured, "It's fine. I've made a promise to myself to make it not a disadvantage. It's been years, anyway." He said. This made her tilt her head, and he knew that she was interested in hearing it.

He set it in the corner, and worked with a warm cloth washing off his stump, which felt like heaven. After long days with the metal, albeit covered in a soft, but thin cloth, riding up against the nub wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. And Odin! One would think he was shoving dirt in between, the way it got dirtier than anywhere else on his body! He realized he was muttering at his leg, and looked up, just to see amusement.

"Well, when I was fifteen, dragons were hated…" And Hiccup went into a shortened version of his triumph, and Elsa hung on every word. She gasped, and awed in the right places, and the look of utter amazement on her face made him feel really good. When he came to the part about the end of the Red Death and his foot, his face fell a little.

"Toothless saved my life, when we fell. But my foot and shin…" He sighed, "I don't remember if it got blown off, or if it had to be taken off. All I remember is waking up and having this." He pointed to the nub, "And a make-shift leg."

"That's incredible, Hiccup!" Elsa breathed, "So brave!"

"I wasn't brave, I was terrified. And for a long time, even after it made Toothless and I closer, I hated that my leg was gone. Just another reason for someone to laugh at me, and I kept waiting for them too, but no one ever did. That set me on edge. Do you know what its' like to go from being hated, to loved all in seemingly one day?" He asked, rhetorically of course. Instead, Elsa pulled her legs to her chest, and rests her chin upon her knees.

"Yes, I do." She answered softly, and from the way she gulped, it was clear it was recent, and she was not near sharing with him her past. He looked outside. There would still be time to sleep, if they went to bed now.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I woke you." He stated again, and she jolted.

"Oh, no, I took both your bed. Really, take this one." She insisted.

"And where will you sleep?" He asked.

"I'll manage to find somewhere." She said with a determined expression.

"Look, that's really nice, but don't. I have my string bed." He nodded to the little deck outside. Elsa's face shifted with confusion.

"String bed?" She echoed.

"Yeah." He said, and he wasn't expecting her to follow him, but she did. She took one look and Hiccup waved his hands to the fabric strung between the posts, "String bed. I have it out here for nice days. I don't think it will rain, anyway, and Toothless likes me to sleep outside, because he can see me." He said.

"Hammock." Elsa said.

"Excuse me?" He was pretty sure he misheard her. She looked at him, face flushed.

"It's…uh…Hammock. That thing," She pointed to the bed, and at Hiccup's silence, she begun to ramble, "It comes from a word from the island of Haiti that means 'fish net's but in 1550 the Spanish will take that word and make the word 'hamaca' which is like it and then we'll take it latter and add 'ock' to it making it Hammock." She finished, and found Hiccup smirking, "What?" She demanded.

"Where'd you learn that?" He asked.

"Books!" She said in her defense, "I've…had a lot of time to read growing up."

"Oh, I wasn't saying that you were wrong, it's just…stuff like that most Vikings wouldn't consider necessary to know. I like that you do."

"I'm not a Viking, Hiccup." She reminded him, standing up straight and crossing her hands. He gave a smile.

"Thank Odin for that. You may be exactly what we need, Elsa."

Elsa didn't answer, but turned her face upward longingly. She traced something with her fingers, "Do you know the constellations, Hiccup?" She asked, and he frowned.

"The…what?"

"Constellations. Greek astronomers charted stars and gave them all names and stories. Connected them like drawings." She said, sitting on the rail.

"Really?" He asked, glancing up, but all it seemed like was a bunch of dots.

"You really have to use your imagination, I suppose." She said, "There's a dragon up there. His name is Draco." She said. Hiccup strained.

"Where? I don't see a dragon." Elsa lay down, to get a better look at her canvas, and gave a little hum.

"Oh! You see, right there." She pointed to a bright star, "You see that really bright one?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He said, "Is that Draco?"

"No. That's the North Star in Mama Bear, or Ursa Major." She said, to which Hiccup gave her a look, "I'm going to have to draw this all out and teach you," She muttered, but there was a smile on her lips, "Now look right under it, and you'll see a little star. Now follow my finger for the tale."

Hiccup followed here, "And here's the head." She made a square out of four. Hiccup squinted.

"Dragons don't have tails that long. Where are the legs and arms and wings?" He said with a huff.

"I told you you'd have to use your imagination." She kicked his leg that hug over his hammock with her hand, "Can you just pretend?"

"Hmm." Hiccup grunted, and lay back, wondering what other odd patterns lay before him, that he would have never known of had Elsa not appeared.

"You seem to know a lot about these." He said, and Elsa sighed.

"I just like stars." She said, "Because they're always the same. Even a thousand years later, the time I'm from, they will still be the same." She said, and Hiccup didn't know if he believed her. Really, even in a thousand years? Rubbish! The sky was always moving.

"And…Anna liked to look at them with me. We could be watching the same stars right now, across time." She whispered, and Hiccup could almost see the pang of homesickness that invaded her stomach, and made her curl up.

"She's probably looking at them right now, missing you too." Hiccup said, thinking that was all that could be said right now. Elsa just curled up, facing him, but her eyes closed on the deck.

"That's what hurts the most."

And, a thousand years away, she was right. It had been one week since the Queen and the Queen's niece had disappeared, and it seemed only Olaf, Anna, and Kristoff were still fighting to find her.

The woods had been searched a thousand times over, because that's where she had been last seen. And Anna had to be restrained from castrating the poor driver who had been careless to not notice Ophelia stow away in the back.

"Did you think that Elsa and her ran away?" Someone once asked her.

"Never!" Anna shook her head, disgusted in the question, "Never for a second would I think that my sister would leave this and you. You didn't know my sister!"

"She left once before," Someone else snidely pointed out. Anna left the room full of townspeople with questions and accusations with a loud bang of the door that day, and Kristoff helplessly was left to answer their angry pleas. Elsa was such a organized girl, that she hardly left notes on what she'd been in the middle of or doing before she vanished, and Anna and Kristoff were struggling to pick up the pieces.

That day, Kristoff found Anna crying near her door. "Elsa didn't abandon me. She didn't steal my daughter, and she didn't leave her kingdom! Kristoff, you know her!" She cried, feeling that no one was listening to her, assuming the worst.

"I know, I know." He said, and placed a hand on her stomach, "But Anna, please, try not to get upset. It could hurt the baby." He said. Anna looked at him, fire in her eyes.

"I'm to not be upset? My sister and my baby are gone!" She cried, a ribbon of Ophelia's wrapped tightly around her knuckles, "And I'm supposed to be calm!?"

"Anna…" Kristoff said, wincing, "Okay, that was stupid. But please, I'm worried about you. Both of you." He said pointedly.

Anna slid to the floor. "Kristoff, why didn't I tell her I loved her more? Why did I let things get so bad between us, and not take the good times more seriously? She once told me I was too obsessed with having kids and you, and I just brushed her away. I was so…stupid!" She said, nearly tearing her hair out.

"People sometimes vanish…" Kristoff said, and swallowed, recalling his own parents.

"The Queen should not vanish. My daughter should not vanish." Anna said tensely, "I hope they're together. I hope that Elsa is taking good care of her." She said with a little moan.

"If they are together, you know that Elsa loved her as much as we did. Elsa would die for her." Kristoff said, and realized the truth in his words. His new sister-in-law would lose a leg to spare Ophelia's, which was the way she selfishly governed her kingdom. People would stop the accusations soon, and not long after, everyone would really miss her.

And it really was weird. He was convinced she didn't choose to leave, because everything was untouched. No dresses taken, no food, not even money. Whatever happened, it wasn't a planned leaving.

Anna went out to their patio that night, where she often sat. She said that when they were little, their father took them out on clear nights and taught them the constellations. Elsa was always better at remembering what they were, and so she got cookies. Then, not long after their parent's death, Anna had seen Elsa on her own patio across the way, mournfully staring at the stars. They both saw their father in that.

And Anna knew that if she could, she was looking at those stars from wherever she was taken to, wishing that she could be hope. A falling star blazed across the sky, and on both sides of the world- Hiccups and Anna's, both sisters wished to be back together again.

But wishing on stars is just a myth, and no such miracle happened. It was in that moment, that a man knocked on the door, a man from the hunting party in the forest.

His expression was grim, and Anna couldn't deal with that face, and Kristoff talked with him in a corner. Whatever there was to say, Kristoff would say it better than he could.

"They found these at the bottom of a hole." Kristoff said somberly, and set a small shoe and a ripped piece of fabric on the table, "And there's blood on them."

"Elsa and Ophelia?" She asked desperately, refusing to believe what lay in front of her. Kristoff frowned.

"If there were bodies, there is literally no trace left. Except for these." He said, pointing, and sinking into a chair. Anna saw tears trek down his face, the first real signs of his depression. He'd acted, or tired to be, so strong for Anna during the time, and he really did believe that they would find their Queen. But Kristoff was a smart man, and he liked logic.

This logic, he couldn't argue with.

It could be anything, but everything pointed to one result.

The Queen was officially gone, to be declared dead soon, as was his beautiful daughter, and life would just continue on, as if those two were only a blip in the map. And he and Anna would become the King and Queen of Arendelle, and life, once again, would simply move forward.

That was the worst thing. It always did.

* * *

**That star-gazing scene is probably my favorite that I've written so far. IT'S JUST SO CUTE! And Anna will appear again, not soon, but she does have another part to play in this story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! A review! And just to let you guys know, the next chapter is coming a day early. GASPETH! Yes it's coming on Sunday. Why will be explained in that chapter...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed (well, almost everyone): How to Train a Frozen Dragon, Guest, lady, kitkat101895, Guest, hiccelsaftw, dimkaxoxo, carl9390, and supgurll.**

**Guest: Yes! Anything could happen! **

**Lady: Yes, it will take Hiccup a few months, and with a bit of help. It's about two months before the wedding, and I think a lot of people will understand if he is not doing chief duties to build a nice home for his future family. **

**Guest: About the Omphalos (for those that were wondering as well); no it cannot open back up to the exact time that Elsa and Ophelia fell through. It could, however, open up to one day after, or five weeks after, or even seventeen years after! Theoretically, Elsa and Ophelia could be in Berk for two years, and they find a portal that spits them out twenty years after Elsa disappeared. So even though Elsa is now only 27, and Ophelia 7, Anna could be like 40. Time does not exist within the idea of Omphalos, not the way we would think. Does that help at all? **

**hiccelsaftw: I'll never say never ;) **

**ALSO! Btw, carl9390 pointed out a slight error in my knowledge of culture, where Hiccup would not constellations. Actually, Vikings (as I was stupid enough to let it slip my mind) would know constellations because they were sea-faring people. I'm taking slight creative artist points to fix my mess-up and say that he doesn't know Greek Constellations, because of course they had their own. The point of this is, that it's a learning experience for us both. If I mess something up, please (nicely) tell me! **

**With that being said, I have little tolerance for flames (Because I think flaming means you're about 12 years old and don't know how to constructively critique works. Seriously, I don't expect you to love everything of mine, but I do expect respect.) I had one, which, meh- when stories get popular, if there's not one, then I begin to wonder. Although the review was not polite in their review, perhaps they (childishly) asked some questions you all are wondering too? **

**A response to 'the kid': First thing I do not understand about your review is that you hate Ophelia because Elsa accidentally fell into a hole with her? And saying she's an 'awful creature', wow...you seriously have no heart. She's four years old! And she didn't 'condemn' Elsa here; it was an accident. Actually a deer did if you want to be more specific! They both fell into a hole, and it was neither one's fault, but they are trying to make the best of it. **

**But you did point out that you think she would have 'iced' up the place by now after being forced into an arranged marriage. It was arranged, but it was not forced. She was asked if she was willing to go through with it, and she agreed. It's stressful, but the Elsa at the end of Frozen and the Elsa five years later are two very different people with a wide gap in the control of her powers. She still has gloves, because it helps and is comforting, but she is careful not to get too upset. Also, she knows that this is the best choice for Ophelia, the best shot at being kept safe and alive, and she feels responsible for her.**

**And with the running? Yes, slight continually error, but I think I did fix it and state a little in the chapter before that she does a sort of 'hobble-run' (because she's four and way to energetic to keep still), but saying 'hobble-run' every time she's on her feet is rather long. **

**Anyway, so that's a long response to a flame that's not worth my time, but I answered it anyway! **

**Now with the chapter...**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

Hiccup woke to Toothless' tongue languidly dragging across his entire body, and then when he was thoroughly coated, a nice little gummy grin in his face. And it was hardly sun break.

After Elsa had been on the ground a bit, Hiccup had deduced that it was probably cold and slightly muddy, so he pulled her up to sit on the hammock with him. She didn't say anything really of importance, nothing of the mind-shattering real reasons behind her tears, but instead just talked about her sister.

And her words were achingly beautiful.

Eventually, her words slurred and she fell asleep and Hiccup thought she looked childlike, and he had to remember he was three years her junior. Either way, he was still a gentleman and put her into her bed, where he assumed she had a restful sleep.

He did, because he was less and less worried about marrying this girl. And maybe tonight was the first night he didn't fall asleep thinking of Astrid, or dreaming of her. He didn't dream of anything, really, but it wasn't her and that was a start.

Well, it seemed like he'd been having a rather enjoyable dream when Toothless had decided to wake him.

"You know it-," He grumbled, and then shook his head, having preached this to his dragon a million times over, "Let's go." He grumbled sourly. He was sure Toothless had planned this.

Well, he couldn't walk back through his room to go down to wash off, because he'd wake Elsa and he wasn't going to do that. If she woke up, she may not fall back asleep again, and after the day she had…whew! She deserved it.

He sat up in his Hammock and had Toothless bring him to the window of his mother's room, where she was up with the day. He explained that his walking or awkward hobbling through the house would wake her, and to be quiet. He was pretty sure his mother could understand that something had happened, and she promised that no one would wake her without his command.

Huh; he forgot that as a chief, he could make orders as such.

It was difficult flying Toothless without his leg, as the saddle and his body had been designed to work together, binding him with his dragon even more. Toothless was cautious for once as they went down to the stream. Luckily, Hiccup only had been wearing a light shirt and a pair of leisure pants, although the salvia was horrid to work out of hair as well. He glared at his dragon from the stream, but he noticed Toothless looked…sad.

He made a point to see his dragon everyday, but it wasn't like before. He was a chief, going to be a husband, and maybe even a father by this time next year. He realized only now the carefree days in which he could sneak away and ride off into the sunset with Toothless were far gone, withered away and died right under his nose.

And it hurt.

His father and his former dragon had been close, but not as the Alpha Dragon and Chief now were. They both were responsible, but their positions went farther than that, they were brothers, in a way. The way that Elsa talked about Anna was the way that Hiccup would talk of Toothless. He wasn't just a dragon.

But then it wasn't all on his side either. Toothless had been going out lately without him fully realizing it. Being the Alpha meant keeping the babies in line, sorting out problems between his breeds, among other things. He was just as tied as Hiccup was, and both resented that.

"Toothless." Hiccup said softly, and his dragon came to the edge of the stream. He looked at the fish impatiently, and Hiccup gave a gentle laugh. He easily caught a fish with one of his tools, and threw it down for his dragon to eat.

"You like Elsa, right?" He asked, leaning on the bank. Toothless gave a nonchalant shrug, but underneath it, he could see that he liked her more than some of the other Vikings. That was good. He didn't hate her, which was all he needed.

"We're going to get married." He said softly, sighing. He realized Toothless probably had no idea what he was saying, but he needed to talk to someone that wasn't going to talk back, "She's great. Really. I think I could fall in love with her. But she's really sad, and I don't know how to fix it. I know why, for once." He shook his head, thinking of the many times he and Astrid had been in a row, and he'd been really confused about what she was yelling about or crying over, "And I feel useless. I'm always so inventive. But I can't even fix the one thing that really matters." He threw himself back into the stream to float. The water was so calming.

Toothless was watching him. "I don't want to be like this, but maybe a baby will make her happier. Give her something to live for, you know?" He asked and Toothless scrutinized him. He looked at him pointedly, and then drew a tiny circle in the dirt, cocking his head.

"Yes, a baby." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "What did you think? I was going to live alone with you forever?" The way he turned his back clearly indicated so, but then he turned back and looked at the little circle. A soft look came. Hiccup fished half his body out of the water to pet Toothless.

"Hey," He said, "You'll always be my best friend. No one, not even Camcazi, can come between that. And a baby is like a little me, so you can't hate it." He pointed out. Toothless rolled his eyes, and even though he couldn't talk, Hiccup was very sure what his opinion on baby dragons were. Nuisances.

"So there won't be any little Toothless?" Hiccup mused, "You know, I've always wondered if during the mating season you don't go because a) you don't have another night fury, but you're still dragons, so I think you can mix-mate. B) you resist the urge or c) Because you're alpha your technically father to all dragons so you just don't?" He asked and Toothless narrowed his wide green eyes, "Any of those three?"

Toothless turned around and choose not to answer, specifically. He chuckled, dried off, and dropped the subject.

Back at the house, Elsa was still sound asleep, along with his mother, and he decided to try to make some breakfast. Toothless attempted to help, but unfortunately set a minor part of the house on fire. That woke everyone up, for sure.

Their wedding was set in two months, giving Hiccup lots of time to really try to fall in love with her, and Elsa a lot of time to run away, he thought with a wry smile. Marriage…what an idea.

About a week passed before Hiccup had a chance to sit down and talk with her again; after it was announced that she would be their future chief's wife, people pulled her out everyday to teach her the ins and outs of being a Viking. Hiccup thought for sure she'd pale when they took her hunting, but instead she came back with a deer to cook.

"You hunt?" He asked, amazed.

"It used to be a sport when my father was still alive. He took me a couple times." She replied primly, and begun prepare it for either storage or dinner tonight.

"That's…" He begun, and was going to say attractive (and quite honestly so, in his opinion) but the glare that she sent his way paused him, "Really useful…" He finished lamely.

"I'm not so sure. With dragons, how useful is hunting, really?" She asked.

"Really, there's a reason they took you out. Dragons are really poor hunters for humans. If they try to bring stuff back, it's scorched or burnt to a crisp. Usually half-eaten too. But we can't just let them go out on their own to hunt, or we'd have no food. That was a pretty common problem pre-integration." He sighed, "So it's part of my job to calculate how much the dragons need, how much we need to stay healthy and live through the rough winters- which Odin are terrible! I also have to calculate how many of a species needs to be left alone so that we still have some come next year. That's a new part; leaving species to thrive. Before that, we nearly killed off the sheep!"

"I like harsh winters." Elsa said and Hiccup laughed.

"That's all you have to comment on?" He chuckled.

"I'm just saying, winter is my favorite season." Elsa said and went through the cabinets, "What kinds of spice do you people have in this time?" She asked.

"You're in luck, not with the spices I mean, but it snows nine months and hails the other three." He said and scowled, "And spices…I'm not sure what we do and don't have?" He gave a shrug, "Leaves and stuff are usually used for making people smell good or medical traditions."

"They also make food taste delicious. Do you know what a smoke house is?" She questioned.

"Not to my knowledge, no." He shook his head.

"Well, it's a little house that you put meat in to smoke over a long period of time to get a really delicious flavor." She said, and quickly drew on a sheet of paper the general build of it.

"If you keep on like this, people are really going to wonder what land you hail from." He said teasingly, and she responded by throwing a little bottle from the cupboard at his face. He caught it, and looked on the label. Ah, a spice, he assumed.

"So…" He begun, "You've been here more than two weeks, and you still have yet to acquire something that every Viking in this village has…" He said when she returned to the table, arms filled with bottles and labels he'd never seen in his life.

"What's that?" She questioned, half-listening.

"A dragon." He said, and she lifted her eyes, "You're going to need one, trust me."

"A dragon…" Elsa echoed, and a little bit of uncertainty flashed across her face, "I'm not sure-,"

"Ophelia already has one. Don't you see how much she loves it? Didn't you ever have a pet before? One you just loved?" He prompted.

"No." She said, "My father was horribly allergic to fur." She said.

"Well great news! Dragons are non-allergenic!" He said, and she cracked a smile, "C'mon. Everyone keeps asking me when you're going to get one. You're not a real Hairy Hooligan until you have one!"

She thought about it, and finally gave in. "Let me just wrap this up, then I'll go and find a dragon…" She sighed, rubbing her face.

"Great!" He gave a little who-hoo, "You'll love your dragon, Elsa. I know you will."

Hiccup pulled her excitedly down to the outskirts of town, where a new occupation had arisen. Dragon breeder and keeper. He had a tiny house with a wide pasture and little metal stables for the dragons (Because wood would just burn-metal melted, but this tinker managed to cover it with something that made it unfavorable for the dragons to burn. Something about the smell it emitted displeased dragons).

"So what age do you want? Babies? Teens? Older?" He asked as he unlatched the door to the stables.

"You have older dragons?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. It's not that no one wanted them. Being a Viking is a dangerous occupation, so when a Viking dies, their dragons are left without an owner."

"They seem rather fond of their current ones. Are they able to love again?" Elsa questioned.

"Just ask Eret, he has my father's old dragon," Hiccup gave a smile, "Like humans, it hurts to loose their second part, but there's always hope that they'll find someone else again." He said, and Elsa glanced at him. She wondered briefly if he was reflecting on his own situation.

"So…" Elsa's blue eyes snapped around the area, "I don't think I want a baby. They're cute but…" She frowned, "I think I shall rescue a full grown one. Perhaps I need a second chance too." She said, and behind her Hiccup grinned. Amazing how everything was so metaphorical, he thought. Dragons just simply fixed everything.

Hiccup took her down the rows, explaining dragons to her. Elsa paused when she reached a large dragon curled up in the back with sad amber eyes. It was the color of the sky, and Hiccup saw her approach the cage.

"That's a Deadly Nadder. This particular one is named Stormfly." He tried to choke it out without missing a beat, and Elsa seemed not to notice anything in his voice astray.

"Oh, a name. You must have known the rider." She turned to him, searching for sympathy in his eyes. Hiccup gave a shuddering breath.

"Aye…that was Astrid's dragon."

"Oh." Elsa took an automatic step away from the cage, looking back with an indescribable expression in her eyes. The ice seemed to have broke beneath them, at her name again, sending both into frigid water. It reminded Elsa fiercely that as nice as he was, and as much as they were to be married he would always wish that it was Astrid instead of herself.

"Yeah." He grunted, and went up to the cage, sticking his hand through. Stormfly took the opportunity to come and rub her head on his outstretched hand, a little purr rising in her throat. Elsa backed away at the familiar gestures exchanged.

"I would have expected a woman like Astrid…her dragon would have been wanted." She stuttered.

"It was." He turned, "But not just anyone can take Stormfly." He said, and raised an eyebrow. As much as she wanted to ask if she had passed that test, it felt too weird to take that dragon.

"As pretty as it is…I can't…" She said, "It was Astrid's."

Hiccup merely nodded, and it was clear he understood. Yet he looked a little crestfallen, as if he had secretly hoped she would fall in love with Stormfly. Then it would just be like before she was here, wouldn't it? Ah, well, couldn't have that.

Instead she wandered down the rows, asking the occasional question. It turned out that actually Hiccup knew every previous owners of the dragons, but he was a little more forthcoming with telling her this time.

Near the end, she leaned in. "That's a Timberjack." He said almost lazily.

"Owner?" She prompted. Hiccup scowled and rubbed his head.

"Well, actually none." He admitted, "We kept her here because she's about the age of most, but no one wants her." He came up to the cage, and the dragon pushed herself back against the wall, "Poor thing. I think what happened was when she was younger some humans must have nearly killed her. She is terrified of men in particular, and can't breath fire. No Viking wanted a dragon without fire." He sighed.

Elsa's heart leaped. A dragon without fire? That was the best news she'd heard all day.

"I want her then." She said automatically. Hiccup looked shocked.

"Really, I mean, don't choose something to be a charity case-," He warned, but she shook her head.

"This is my dragon, Hiccup." She said, using her queen voice and he found himself stepping aside.

"Be careful!" He warned as she unlocked the cage door, but she just threw a look over her shoulder. This dragon wouldn't hurt her. She needed another girl, not big scary men.

The timberjack glared at her from the corner, but did nothing to protect itself. Elsa approached not brazenly, but just confidently. At the head, she leaned down and looked into the eyes. Beautiful and green, so vibrant and smart.

"Hi," Elsa whispered, "I've never talked to a dragon before. But I'm Elsa…and I think we've been looking for each other." She admitted. The dragon reached her head forward, almost so that it touched Elsa's hand.

"Do you want to see a secret? Hiccup doesn't even know. But it's why we'll work together…" She murmured, and cupping her hands in front of her so Hiccup's view was obscured, she made a tiny pile of snow.

And she was pretty sure the dragon smiled. A slimy tongue snaked out and licked the snow from her hands, and the grin of pointy teeth was a welcoming one. Elsa took the opportunity to run her hands along the rough skin of the dragon's head.

"You'll keep my secret, won't you girl. I think it would scare Hiccup if I told him now." She whispered and there was a low rumbling from her throat that was some sort of an agreement.

"You're the first person that's ever touched her!" Hiccup was standing outside, wide-eyed.

"Has a girl ever tried?" She asked with almost a haughty grin.

"Well…no…most thought the dragon would react violently…" Hiccup admitted.

"There's your problem. She needs a gal friend, not thirty stupid men." Elsa said as if it was obvious. When she walked out of the den, the Timberjack followed. It glared at Hiccup, as if to agree with Elsa, and gave a little huff of hot air.

Back home, the Timberjack looked at where Hiccup slept and promptly made a circle and lay down.

"Uh…maybe she shouldn't-," Hiccup began to say, but Toothless had already noticed. He stalked up to Elsa's dragon and poked it in the side. The dragon opened its eye, and gave Toothless an intimidating glare. Toothless attempted to hold his angry face, but ended up backing away shamefully.

"I can't believe it." Hiccup was near speechless, and Toothless came up, bucking his head sourly against Hiccup's side. Hiccup looked at his dragon and they shared similar glances, "Women, right?"

* * *

**YES! Elsa finally has a dragon, just like you've all been asking :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**UPDATE DAY WHOOT. **

**So why I can't update tomorrow...or any of next week. I'm going on a vacation to a cruise in Alaska! Therefore, i think it's understandable that I really won't have much (or any) wi-fi. I may be able to get a Chapter out when we stop places, but I don't want everyone expecting it. On the bright side, I'll get a couple chapters ahead (hopefully).**

**So thank you to all my reviewers: supgurrll, guest, Colonel Pepper, hiccelsaftw, Pieman, Hiccup434, Bigby the Big Bad Wolf, Guest, kitkat101895, carl9390, Shina90, and Merida37.**

**Guest: Well here's your update, and glad that helped. **

**hiccelsaftw: I'm glad my fanfiction makes you feel that way. That is the best feeling :) **

**Pieman: Thank you but I don't think I will be naming her dragon something ice-related for two reasons. First, Elsa has literally told no one about it, so it would raise more than a few eyebrows if she were to name it 'Frosty' or 'Icicle' or something. Secondly, the dragon has nothing whatsoever to do with ice at all! You see why it wouldn't be smart to name it something like that, especially when she's trying to keep it a secret? You will find out the name in this chapter though. **

**Guest: You will eventually get Hicclesa babies! :) And even though you can't post urls in reviews, I still got the just of the picture, and that is adorable! **

* * *

Elsa was making cookies with Ophelia in the kitchen.

"So…do you have a name for your dragon? It's been four days." Hiccup asked, and Elsa glanced up at him. He was perpetrating at his brow, and she wasn't sure if it was because he'd been forging her new saddle or working on his 'secret project' that she was pretty sure their future home. She gave a tiny smile.

"I'm just going to let a name come to me." She hummed with a small shrug, "I don't think she minds." Elsa said, "How did you ever name your dragon Toothless?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! He has really sharp teeth!" Ophelia agreed.

"Well, when I first met him, he had his teeth retracted. And I don't know; it was supposed to be a joke, and it eventually just…stuck." He said, "I don't have some big long elaborate story."

"Shame. Ophelia was looking for a fairy tale with a damsel in distress and a brave hero." Elsa joked, and Hiccup sat, smiling. Ophelia took a bold lick from the bole with her finger, and sucked on it.

"I'm going to go and bring Hubert in here." She announced with a finger still in her mouth, and ran into the next room.

"You know…" Hiccup began hesitantly, "Her birthday is soon, right?" He asked.

"Yes. I wasn't going to make a fuss of it. It's only five." Elsa said, "Why?"

"Well…it's just that usually at the age of five, we begin school for the children here. At least a sort of education, everything from arithmetic to dragon taming." He said. Elsa set her spoon down.

"Do you think that's…wise?" She questioned, "Hiccup, she's not like them." Elsa hissed in a low voice.

"She's a kid, they're all the same. She just lived in a different time." Hiccup said, and Elsa scowled, crossing her arms, "Elsa…people are going to wonder more if we keep her stuck in here." He pointed it out.

"I just…I don't know if…she hasn't really realized I think that she's stuck here. She hasn't cried at all or anything." Elsa said worriedly.

"Perhaps she is taking it incredibly well?" Hiccup offered up.

"No." Elsa shook her head, "I…I read books on human nature and how we think. Really, I think it's such a traumatic realization for her she is literally not thinking about it. Trying to convince herself that this is all great and fun, but it could be really harmful if she doesn't come to terms with it soon…"

"Then perhaps school will help her realize?" Hiccup pressed, "Get some stability."

"But if we press it too soon, it may harm her even worse." Elsa leaned back against a wood piece of furniture, pressing one hand to her forehead, "I just…I don't know what to do." She moaned, "I'm not supposed to be a mother…not for another ten months, at the very least!"

Valka walked in with some fresh food, brushing off her feet. She took one look at the situation, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think we should send Ophelia off to school when she turns five, like every other kid here." Hiccup said, "But Elsa is worried Ophelia isn't…seeing reality for what it is. She took the news a week or so ago that she'd be here for a long time a little too well." Hiccup said shortly.

Valka nodded, and Elsa presented her case, ending up with tears on the edge of her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, and Hiccup resisted the urge to go and comfort her, because he was pretty sure they weren't at that relationship stage yet.

"I think…" Valka pressed her fingers together, "You're right, it could be dangerous." A flash of triumph exploded on Elsa's face, "But Hiccup is also correct. We cannot play favorites. Therefore, I recommend we start sending her for half days at a time, I'm sure the flee from your kingdom must have been very traumatic to being with." Valka said, "Perhaps if she begins to make friends, when reality does set it, it will be a bit easier for her."

"I think that's a compromise we can both agree with." Hiccup said. He did not expect the burst of anger from Elsa.

She slammed the utensil she'd been using to make food down. "Ophelia is not a compromise!" She roared, "A compromise is you wanting blue walls, and me wanting red walls and agreeing to paint it purple. A compromise is not my child. I am not her mother, but I have been making choices for her her whole life, what is best for her, and I'm not going to stop now!" She stormed out of the room roughly. Hiccup watched, stunned, as she hopped on her dragon's back, sitting cautiously between the spikes, and flew off.

"She acted like a mother." Hiccup said, shaking his head with surprise.

"She already is one, whether she says she is or not." Valka sighed tiredly, "Let me talk to her- mom to mom. I'll try to convince her." Valka told her son.

"Please tell me, did I really say something wrong?" Hiccup asked, trying to run back through his comments to see if anything could have been offensive or set of her anger.

"Oh Hiccup," Valka just laughed, "You'll be wondering that the rest of your life."

Elsa flew to where she came in from, not because she at all expected something to still be there, but mostly because it was as close to home as she'd get. She sat, and ate some of the berries she found there, and spent a lot of time sitting against her dragon and staring out into the water.

She felt as thought she'd had enough break-downs for Ophelia, so that the little girl would not have to have any. Today's was particularly powerful. Tears escaped her eyes, and her dragon leaned in, seeing her rider distressed, and nudged her with worry.

"Are you…okay?" There was a feminine voice above her. Elsa looked up and saw a beautiful girl with a stern expression and ebony dark hair. When Elsa showed her face, the girl's eyes widened, "You're Hiccup's fiancée!"

"Elsa former Queen of Arendelle." Elsa composed herself enough to offer a shaky hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Camacazi." The girl said, and let her dragon off to wander. She went and pet Elsa's dragon, "Oh, a timberjack! Beautiful-does she have a name?"

"Yes." Elsa said, and the name had been in her head for a couple minuets now, "But Hiccup's told me all about you."

"Ouch." Camacazi winced, "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Elsa tilted her head.

"No girl wants to hear their future husband talk about other girls." Camaczi gave her a little laugh and Elsa shrugged in agreement.

"It's if he talked about Astrid all the time I'd be worried." She admitted, to which Camcazi gave a tut of agreement. She opened her back and offered Elsa a stick of beef jerk. It was spicy and salty and Elsa's mouth watered at the first taste.

"So what are you doing out here, crying? Do I need to kick Hiccup's face in?" She asked, "I will."

"No…I'm just…emotional." Elsa let out a long sigh, "When we fled my niece survived with me. She's almost five…and I've already been like a mother to her my whole life, and I just…I want to make the choices for her." Elsa said, finding some ground when she explained it, a bit of conviction.

"Motherhood." Camacazi winced, "Wow." She scoffed, "Just think what it will be like with your own children then!"

Elsa didn't answer. Camcazi twiddled her thumbs, "So…you've been here almost a month? Have you and Hiccup ever fought before?" She asked.

"No, I've been… respectful. Keeping quiet, if you will. Trying to get a feel about everything, honestly." Elsa leaned her head against the rough skin of her dragon, "But I'm sure it's the first of many."

"Him and Astrid, they loved each other, but they were like fire and ice. Always fighting, always at each other's throats. Their fights were bad. As in capital B." Camacazi scrutinized her, "You aren't like that."

"Oh, you don't know me. Fire and ice." Elsa winced, and bit her lip, "I overreacted, I think, but he just wasn't listening. I love Valka, but she just wasn't helping. I know she's been a mother too, but she's a Viking mother and I'm a…" Elsa fished for a word.

"Not a Viking?" Camacazi offered.

"Eloquently put." Elsa said deadpanned, "Yes Elsa the 'Not a Viking'." She said, but it was almost teasingly, "that should be my title; you lot seem to be all about that."

"I'm Camacazi the Swift." Camacazi agreed with her observation. Camacazi continued to gently console her for a while longer, until Elsa cracked a smile.

"From the way Hiccup talks of you, I'm beginning to feel you're not real. Like you're only here as part of our imagination to keep us both sane. The magical stress-free fairy." Elsa joked, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Oh, I'm really quite selfish," Camacazi said with a soft laugh, "I'm just gaining 'I-owe-you-points' from both of you, so when I'm pregnant and nasty I can come and cry on your dining room table judgment free." The way she talked, the way she laughed, it almost reminded Elsa of her sister, but her sister in a little darker, more edgy. If her sister was more confident of her ability to be Queen, which now she'd have to, then her and Camacazi may as well have been the same person. Underneath, Elsa could still detect a bubbly and girly and very romantic woman, who really was doing the best she could in the time given to her.

"Well," Elsa said decisively, "That's quite brilliant of you." She agreed, "When we're both pregnant we can intimidate Hiccup and have him wait on us hand and foot." It was almost a adolescent giggle that escaped her, and Camacazi cackled in laughter.

"Hiccup has had nothing but strong and fierce women in his life! If he got a little mousy bride, I don't think either would know what to do with the silence and apologizes all over." Camacazi agreed. She licked her lips nervously, and pulled out a little journal. Elsa could already tell it was one of Hiccup's inventions, as he was at least attempting to popularize the journals. Mostly the future chiefs, the bright eyes of the future, saw it to be very convenient.

"So…there was eight choices for the father of my daughter." Camacazi tapped the page.

"I can't help but asking, but what happens if you have a son?" Elsa asked. Camaczi winced.

"Well, it's seen as unfavorable luck for a chief to be unlucky, but it's not like it's never happened. My mother was a third try chief." Camcazi said, but winced as she said it, "It's more…okay for a general Viking women to have a son, and he would merely go with the father's tribe. Tribes always want sons, illegitimate or not." She rolled her eyes.

"So…if you had a son with a man, would you try again with the same one?" Elsa asked, "You personally, or you the tribe?" She was quite interested in the general aesthetic and personality of the Bogs, and Camcazi only seemed willing to speak.

"No. Some do, it's really a personal choice. I would consider a bad omen, and move on to the second choice, or whatever, down the line. Besides, we aren't supposed to know our fathers, and I feel that if I had a sibling in another tribe by the same father, it wouldn't be so hard to guess." She pointed out.

"But were you a first try?" Elsa asked. Camacazi smiled.

"Thankfully, yes, so I hear." She grinned broadly, "And that is the highest honor for a chief's daughter, the divine right to rule given to me before I was even born." She preened, and Elsa let her have her glory.

"But the list…eight?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't think I'll have to go through all eight! Odin, I hope not at least!" Camacazi seemed disturbed at the thought, as did Elsa.

"So you need to narrow it down." Elsa concluded, "Hiccup told me he helped you narrow it down to these. But perhaps what you need is the outsider's perspective where I don't know any of them personally, and I have no idea about any of the tribes conflicts yet. Just tell me everything you can about them, but as unbiased as possible." Elsa said, "Could you do that?" She asked, feeling for the first time in a long time, she was in charge of something rather important. The whole delegating and making choices, it was a familiar pattern to her, and Camacazi seemed a little shocked at her boldness, but stuttered out the first information on the name listed by a number one.

By the end, Elsa and Camacazi had decided on the nephew of the current leader of the Meatheads. He was twenty-one, and had the best disposition of any on the list, so Elsa assured her that her child would be kind. The man had sandy colored hair with striking blue eyes, according to Camacazi, and he was by far the most courteous and thoughtful of the ones 'courting' her. Elsa soon realized the reason why she had not just picked him in the first place, as he was the most obvious choice for the best father- he was a little romantic, and she needed someone else to tell her it was okay to go that route, different than probably her mother or any of her tribe would.

It was getting a little dark, and Elsa decided to go back. She didn't want Ophelia to worry where she'd gone. Hiccup? He could worry his little head off, and she wouldn't care. She was still sore with him about their fight, but hoped that this time after she'd left would let him think about her points.

She imagined having to fight with him again, and the coldness crept up her arms. She had only just barely kept her ice-powers to herself when they had fought the first time, and she'd left because she foresaw destroying the kitchen if she stayed any longer. But it was so exhausting and she was sure she couldn't do it again. So she was gong to do her very best to be civil, not for the sake of fixing their fight, but so that the whole town didn't go down in an explosion of ice.

She still needed to tell him, of course, but this was very delicate. It wasn't something you blurted out over dinner…she had to do it right. It would crush her again to experience the same beginning repulsion that her own town had done to her, not when she'd been so happy and so calm with her powers…No! She couldn't go back to that. So…it was better under wraps.

Hiccup was by the door when she arrived.

"Elsa, it's so dark out. Where have you been?" He asked, worriedly. Elsa locked her jaw.

"Out." She said softly, and he came up and grabbed her arms.

"Odin, Elsa. You're freezing." He breathed, and took no time to shed his own coat off and put it around her shoulders. She, of course, was not cold but felt a little heat rise from the gesture itself.

"I named my dragon." She said, patting the Timberjack's head.

"Oh?" Hiccup went up and touched her, but not before she flinched away from him.

"Well, I was out and started thinking about my world…and I guess I realized I'll never get to read some of my favorite books again, because the author isn't even close to being born in this time. And that is really, really, depressing. I love to read, I love to re-read! Nevertheless, of one of my favorite books is one called 'The Count of Monte Cristo'. I learned French just to read it the original way it was written, and one of the beautiful characters in it is named Mercedes. I think that this dragon is a Mercedes to me." She said, and her dragon rubbed herself against Elsa's body, clearly in agreement.

"Mercedes…" Hiccup breathed the word. It was unfamiliar to him, but he sort of liked it. That was Elsa, of course, something unknown and unpredictable.

"Are you still upset with me?" He asked softly.

"I…I don't know Hiccup." Elsa groaned, her shoulders falling a little.

"Would you be less mad if I told you I have some hot milk and cookies waiting for you?" He asked. He seemed too sincere, and Elsa pursed her lips to keep emotions from rising up against her.

"Did you make the cookies?" She questioned with a little smile.

"No. Valka did." Hiccup laughed, and she patted his shoulders.

"Then I suppose you're almost forgiven." She lied, but it wasn't worth it to continue fighting right now, and the look on his face made her almost want to drop it altogether.

* * *

**Aww...they had their first fight. Who do you agree with; Hiccup or Elsa? **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Some of you got responses to me yesterday, and were probably quite disappointed that tehre was no update. Well, my time yesterday was hell in a handbasket. Alaska was incredible, as I expected, and the Disney cruise never failed to amaze me. But we had a literal 24 hours in an airport. First we spent like 12 hours in the Vancouver airport, then portioned our time between flying and Chicago airport (Which I really dislike) but it's all good because now I'm back...and I'm actually leaving tomorrow to go to 'SOAR' or my freshman orientation for college. GO BADGERS. **

**So thanks to everyone who reviewed: Rainbor123, shugokage, carl9390, Joseph, Shina90, supgurrll, PieMan, Guest, Guest, PhantomWorks- stories division, Guest, Guest, Alvera, Guest, Guest, Guest, dimkaxoxo, Hiccelsa is Cool, Guest, and Hiccups are Better. **

**Joseph: When someone says that, it usally means offence. And yeah, I know in ths time period Mercedes may give the connotation of a car, a black person, or a stripper. I get it. But look beyond that and think of two heroines in old literature- Mercedes in The Count of Monte Cristo, and Mercedes in A Story of a Death Foretold, and realize that names were different way back when. **

**PieMan: Yes! I do actually. I ship Elsa with Hans, and Elsa with Jack Frost. In fact I wrote a JELSA fanfiction called the Invisible that reached over 600 reviews a couple months ago :) **

**Guest: I'm a little confused what you're confused about, but here's my best guest. In Camacazi's culture, if she were to get pregnant and have a boy, it would go to the father...I don't know what the 8fathers means, sorry! **

**Guest: Hiccup will know in due time**

**Guest: Elsa isn't exactly the most likeable person. ANd if she seems arrogant or smug, yes it is because this isn't her first rodeo- she's been a queen before! And you will find out in another chapter with Anna and Kristoff what happens to Astrid, no fear! **

**Alvera: You hit the nail right on the head with Elsa. Good job. And Hiccup was just trying to be rational with talk of 'compromises' but, once again as you said, it was not helpful. **

**Guest: I'm glad perhaps I'll turn you into a Hiccelsa shipper yet! And sad, but true about chocolate...**

**Hicclesa is Cool: TBH I haven't decided yet. If I did it would be a one-shot so that you didn't have to read it if you didn't want to, and so this story wouldn't have to be 'M'. But I'm still deciding. **

**Also a count on how many people agree with Hiccup or Elsa:**

**Hiccup: 5**

**Elsa: 2**

**Hiccup wins...but does he really? Read to find out! **

* * *

Two days later, Hiccup still wound the name 'Mercedes' over his lips, attempting to get used to the unfamiliar accented lit that Elsa said it with. She had attempted to explain the plot to him, but many of the things in the book were not created yet, so she often was going back and explaining key details and in the end, she was pretty sure it was a lost cause.

Hiccup found it slightly interesting, but he could tell that even when he restrained his questions, his face said it all and she was loosing in her interest in making him understand her name choice.

That day, bright and sunny as it was, Ophelia was out with Valka before visiting the school the next morning. She wasn't starting, but perhaps, Elsa had budged a little. She wanted to see how Ophelia reacted to a sit-in, and if it went well, she would more formally consider it as an option. Now, it was just herself and Hiccup sitting at the table, chewing on their food. She watched as Hiccup mouthed 'Mercedes', but once again stumbled where she put the second accented 'e' into her speech. He didn't even realize he was doing it, and she found that a little adorable.

"Trying to master my dragon's name?" She teased slightly, stirring her food around in the bowl.

"Are you a virgin?"

The question literally came from nowhere, and Elsa's whole face turned bright red altogether. She dropped her spoon, and sputtered.

"What kind of a question is that?" She demanded hotly, fishing for her dropped utensil.

"Snoutlout asked. I mean, it's common for women to be maidens when they are first married. If you weren't, I could hardly judge, but I-,"

"You cannot ask a women that, Hiccup!" Elsa cried, completely mortified.

"So…is that a no, from your reaction." He asked more strategically, narrowing his eyes with thought.

"Hiccup." Elsa took a deep breath, "Not that it is any of your concern, but I am. Either way, that is not a question you go around asking so blatantly at our lunch table." She said evenly, a darkening fire beneath her eyes. He noticed that she had sat on her hands, an odd gesture, and her whole body shook.

"So…it was bad of me to ask that?" He had been honestly curious! Not in a sexy, weird way, but in a 'hey let's get to know each other way'. He figured he'd just start with a hard one, so that nothing would feel awkward. Obviously, his plans had failed.

A spoon came flying at his head. He dodged it, and saw that Elsa was now one utensil short. She could have thrown the knife, he reasoned.

"Yes, quite." She replied, although the spoon may have spoken for itself.

"You know, I think Astrid taught me a couple about what not to ask, like the time of the month thing, but I guess I never asked her that." He mused, and Elsa shot him a dirty look.

"At least she was good for something," She hissed sourly.

"But I really have to ask; that outburst two days ago. It was so unlike you…" He twiddled his thumbs, "Was it your time of the month?"

This time, it was the knife that sailed his way. He dodged that too, and it stuck itself into the wood behind him.

"Pretty good arm." He laughed nervously, and realized that that too was an inappropriate question. They sat in silence for a while, then Elsa sighed, leaning her elbows on the table.

"Actually, I apologize, because I may have a question with just as great of inappropriateness." She admitted.

"And?" He questioned.

"Our wedding night…" She began, but trailed off. Hiccup gave her a curious look.

"Well, it is between us, and not an uncommon thing. I can't imagine any question about that being awkward." Elsa had only begun to realize how blasé sex and reproduction was here, in comparison to the very hush-hush and horrified looks when someone so broadly talked about such things. And it was hardly polite for a lady to ever even begin to think such rancid thoughts! But here it seemed most women were so very open, and it was just a 'fact of life' as Camacazi had put it. She was preparing for her own chief ceremony, and was quite nervous, although resigned.

Elsa would not be resigned.

"Well, I've been thinking…" She sighed, "I'm just really, really, really uncomfortable with one of your traditions. I am trying so hard to accept what I find strange and weird and even things that I would never do, but this is one thing that I cannot."

At first, Hiccup didn't quite understand. He didn't love the law, and he found it to be a bit intrusive, but it had happened for centuries. It was just to make sure he filled her with seed that first night, and then they left for the couple to get back to privacy. So he at first thought of arguing this point with her, but from the look on her face, such fear and vulnerability, everything melted away.

"I just, Hiccup…in my time, sex is very taboo. Married people do it, and only married couples. And it is an act of love in my time, not merely a heir. I could not let myself go so easily. I already hardly know you, and like it or not, in two months and less I will be married to you. And I know what that will mean for me, to become a mother. But can't I be able to get comfortable with the situation in my own way with my own time, without some elders watching my every move, every mistake?" her breath broke finally, and she sucked in air, not quite done, "It's so…barbaric! Hiccup, please, for just this one time, see this through my eyes…and realize…I cannot…" She pleaded.

Hiccup frowned. Snoutlout had given him a rule to follow above all others; keep your wife happy. So he asked her, "Does this really make you that upset?" He asked, "I…didn't know."

"It's okay. I didn't tell you. To be honest, Hiccup, I don't know if I'd be willing to go that far with you in just two months anyway. I don't think I could love you by then." She said honestly, her words feeling like lemon on a wound, but he was glad that she was being so giving of her thoughts, as he'd been attempting to get her to talk with him like this for quite some time. He nodded.

"I'm sure there is a loophole somewhere," He agreed, "Or perhaps I can talk to the elders, make them realize the position from your country what you are in." He said, and her whole face lit up, "But Elsa…I think I can get away with the public part of it. I don't' think I can let them give up the consummation of the marriage, though."

Elsa paused to think, then she smiled. "I suppose that was a better arrangement that I had hoped." She shrugged, "I thought you would just tell me that's how it is and that's final."

"I want to try to make you happy." He rubbed the back of his neck, letting himself free. Elsa stood, and came over to him. She planted as sweet and short kiss to his lips that left him nearly speechless.

"What was that for?" He finally blubbered.

"I will have to do much more in two months." She said, then went to the water bins, "And I may not love you, but I can respect you and find you to be a friend. Also, that last comment confirmed my beliefs that you will make a good husband and a good father. That's really the best I could hope for." She said, and brushed off her hands, leaving the room.

Hiccup was still shocked into a silent freeze.

The next day, he didn't know what to say to her. It was like he had a sexy dream involving her, as sometimes he did with random people in his tribe, and then was unable to meet their gaze, although usually there was some confusion as to why the Chief of the Hairy Hooligans was suddenly not meeting the eyes of certain women. But with Elsa, something had happened, something incredible and unexpected, and she seemed perhaps a little smug about it, his reaction. Although, perhaps that was just his imagination.

She was worried about Ophelia, of course. She braided her hair three times, trying to make it perfect and stay in. She wiped away dirt from her shoes, which would only get muddy again, and asked Ophelia twenty times if she was sure she wanted to see the school. Ophelia answered all of the questions with an enthusiastic affirmative, and Elsa paled a little each time.

The school grounds for children her age was located at the heart of the village, where they could be seen easier if someone was trying to escape. They had a whole village to get through if they thought they could just walk out and go frolicking in the meadow!

Eventually, they would move onto the old training area, which was still used for friendly tournaments, but they would learn all of the things of being a Viking for at least five years. Usually, children received their own dragon when they were twelve, and there was a big ceremony. Ophelia already had her own, but Hubert couldn't be ridden like others, so perhaps she may still go through the ceremony as well. Many people had two dragons, and loved them as much as the other.

Ophelia saw children and went off with them right away, for it was their free time in the enclosed space, and Elsa had Hiccup take her to the main teacher. She was a skinny woman, with wide set eyes giving her a frog like face. She was very matronly, even though she had hardly hit fifty-five, with long dresses on and graying blonde hair. She answered all of Elsa's questions patiently, the same attitude he'd seen her give to the young children.

Would accommodations be made for Ophelia's broken leg? Yes of course, did she think they would not notice such things? Could Hubert come to school? If he was good and well behaved, they encouraged it. How well were the children watched? Like hawks, she said. Did the children get one-on-one time, for she had been used to tutors that knew her and her study habits well. The lady responded that in most situations, it was one minor teacher to every five children, but she-being the head- made a point to get to know all the children.

The questions lasted until the children were called inside to continue their day. Ophelia followed behind with a hobble to her step, and Elsa grabbed her hand. "If you want to come home at all-," She began.

"Just tell someone. I know Elsa." Ophelia repeated. Elsa sighed, and watched her go in. She called a promise to be back to pick up Ophelia at one o'clock sharp, half the day.

Hiccup studied her when they walked back.

"This is hard for you, isn't it." He said.

"Yes." Elsa wrung her hands, "You have no idea."

"I've watched you, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem to have…well…you like to be in control. Not just of a country, but…" He frowned, and Elsa sat on a rock.

"I suppose so." She agreed, resting her head in her hands, "I grew up being told one day I would be in charge of everything. I was raised to be the one calling the shots, but growing up, I never felt as though I ever had that control. I couldn't stop my sister from harm as a child, I couldn't control my emotions and outbursts, I couldn't control my parents dying, and I couldn't control my sister and I becoming estranged. So when I finally had it…it was so wonderful. For three years, everything was utterly perfect. And now? I've lost it once again. I am no longer a queen of a country I love, I had little choice in my suitor- no offence, and because these customs are strange to me, it is hard for me to make logical decisions, usually falling to someone else to have to make them for me." She said. She hoped he understood, for it was difficult to admit to anyone. She felt that she had done a fair job, even without speaking of her ice powers. She kept her hands busy playing with her fingers to avoid having to accidently show Hiccup them before it's time.

He sat with her. "I do understand, except I had the opposite problem. There was too much for me to decide, so much responsibility and control I didn't want, and still I'm not sure I do. I suppose we are like two sides of the world, the sun and the moon." He said comparatively, and Elsa gave a smile.

"I am the moon, and you are the sun." She agreed, "If only our lives were switched way back when," She chuckled, and Hiccup shook his head with a laugh.

"I suppose. Darn Omphalos. Why don't we get food while we wait for Ophelia to be done?" He asked. And so they did.

Ophelia, much to Elsa's pain, loved school and the children. Because of her broken leg and dragon, plus being such a mystery, she was an instant favorite among the children, and had many friends by the first day. She wanted to go back everyday, and Elsa could only smile a little brokenly and admit perhaps it would be a good thing.

The day after, Ophelia's first day, was an usually sweltering hot day. Hiccup commented they did not usually receive such rays, so enjoy it now. Elsa did not enjoy the heat. Although everyone in the village was unprepared for such weather, they seemed to love being sweaty and stifling hot.

Hiccup had some leader-type things that he'd been apparently putting off, and was going to be gone most of the day. Elsa offered to help him out, but he smiled. "One day. It's negotiations with other tribes, so perhaps we should wait until they meet you first." He said, to which Elsa pouted a little. She instead took her dragon out to the edge of their island, where few people went. Mercedes seemed better off than most dragons, because of her inability to breathe fire, but she was still hot and her tongue lapped out like a dog's. Elsa made her a bed of ice, and she sunk down onto the sheet with a happy breath.

Elsa pulled out a trick she hadn't done in ages; ice clothing. The last time she'd done it had been a parlor trick at Anna's wedding, for she had not had time nor need to do such things since. But today, it was better than the coldest drink on the island to make her underclothes into soft and cool fabrics.

The pair spent the day at the edge, and Elsa talked to her dragon. They ate fruits they found, and watched the waves. Elsa tried to think of Ophelia much, and forced herself to explore and have fun doing it to avoid worrying.

It was two hours before Ophelia's day ended that Hiccup found her, although neither had expected it. He flew in, saw a dragon on the edge where usually were not, and swooped down. Moments before, Elsa saw him and rationalized he would for sure question the gigantic ice that Mercedes lay on, and quickly melted it, leaving mud in it's wake. Alas, her ice-dress was not vanished quickly enough.

"Oh, hey Elsa." He greeted, "Mercedes…" He nuzzled the dragon, and smiled, "She must have been playing in the water all day, she's cool and cold, unlike my dragon. Most Vikings wouldn't think of the cold water right outside our doors!" He laughed, and noticed her clothing, "Where did you get that?"

Elsa backed up a bit, so that he didn't touch it. "Oh, Valka…" She lied. She knew Hiccup wouldn't ask his mother about it, or say anything (Because clothes were clothes, and he didn't understand even Viking women's fashion).

"It looks almost like ice. Too bad it's probably not as cold though!" He chuckled to himself, and got back on his dragon, "I have a little time before I need to go back to the islands. Want to come and fly around a bit with me?" Elsa was infinitely grateful, and was pretty sure there was a god or two on her side, for Hiccup had not pressed or questioned her clothing. She agreed, but said that she would meet him in the sky, and that she should probably change back into her other things, so that this didn't dirty.

When she went into the forest to melt away her clothes back to a simple top and skirt, Mercedes threw her a look.

_You have to tell him eventually._

"I know." Elsa groaned, realizing that she was just too lucky, "But I don't' want to scare him. I'm afraid, I am…what if he thinks I'm a monster?" She asked, "No…later I will tell him."

Mercedes' next look was not helpful, and Elsa sighed. She didn't say anything else as she hopped onto her dragon, but knew that soon she would have to say something, before anyone else did.

When she got into the air, she realized that she had been so preoccupied with keeping her ice a secret that she hadn't noticed that Hiccup was sweating so much he'd taken his shirt off. Now it was Elsa's time to blush and look away, and Hiccup smiled.

He hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable, but perhaps it was evening out the field after the little kiss a couple days ago, and her reaction made him feel empowered. Special.

Inwardly, Elsa had to admit he looked nice. At that was the beginning of what some people might call a crush, and the realization was so shattering that she had to stop her dragon midflight. She wondered if Hiccup felt even remotely the same.

Yes, he thought in his own mind, yes he already thought he could begin to love Elsa of Arendelle.

* * *

**DAWWWW so lots of stuff that you guys have been asking about...and not really. I'm sure you're all dying for Hiccup to find out about the ice, but that will come! I promise! So what did you think about the kiss? And Hiccup shirtless? Mhhh :)**

**Also, I guess I suck making Vikings names for HTTYD (says my sister) But I need some. I'm not asking for character descriptions, because I already have places to put them, but if you have any names for this fandom you've made or could think of, it would be really helpful. Thanks!**

**Also, I'm looking for a cover for this story. If someone out there would like to create one and send it to me, I might just use it! If you create one, tell me in a review, with a link (Be sure to put spaces in between so it doesn't get censored out). Thanks again XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi...so here I am...one day past my five day maximum...sigh. I know you guys probably don't want excuses by A) cleaning up a room takes so much longer than I thought. Especially to pack everything away for college. And B) I scrapped this whole chapter, but I think all of you will enjoy what happens now instead of what was going to happen :) **

**Thanks to my reviewers: Carl9390, alive-in-us, NA 12A, dimkaxoxo, Joseph, shugokage, Bigby the Big Bad Wolf, Guest, Hiccups-Are-Better, Rainbor123, Pieman, supgurrll, How To Train a Frozen Dragon, Hiccelsa ROCKS, , and Guest. **

**Joseph: I didn't think you meant any offense by it, so don't worry. And yes, if Elsa lived in our time period, she would not have picked that name because...well, I get it. Whenever someone is named Candi, I think of a stripper. Word association and all. And I got the title partially wrong for the second book. It's 'A Chronicle of a Death Foretold'. Haven't read it in awhile. **

**Pieman: Thanks, but because you say it's an OC of yours and copyright, I wouldn't be using it. Because I'm not really looking for an already made character, just the name, but thanks anyway! **

**Hiccelsa ROCKS: I totally know what you mean. So many amazing stories just never updated. Sadness. And french kissing? Not for awhile. They only just admitted to themselves they like each other. They still have to admit that to each other! **

**Hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

The pounding at Hiccup's door at only eight in the morning was not expected. Even though his household was already up and going (Valka was with the council, Elsa was sewing some clothes that had gotten ripped, and Ophie was sitting in the living room with two females she'd acquired as friends) it was not a usual time to come knocking, unless someone was dying.

Dying wasn't uncommon, and whoever it was, the person was on the way to knocking down the door entirely, so he got up. Camacazi nearly hit him in the face before she realized the door had been opened. And she looked…frazzled.

"Camacazi!" He jolted back as she pushed her way inside, "Would you like to come in?" He added sarcastically under his breath.

"I can't, I can't. I wont. I refuse. I am not fucking sleeping with him tonight." Camacazi kicked a chair.

"Camacazi!" Elsa scolded, and Camacazi turned to see three little girls staring at her with very wide eyes.

"Hi?" Camacazi's face blushed, "You all…awe, shit. Forget what I said. And what I said after." She amended hastily. Elsa gave a long sigh. Hiccup opened the door.

"Girls…why don't you go out and keep Toothless company. I'm sure he'd love for you to climb all over him." Correction; he'd hate it, but he wouldn't hurt them. It was the only thing that Hiccup could think of to shoo them away, because clearly Camacazi was in an explosive mood. The girls got up, eyes never leaving Camacazi who as pacing frantically, and slowly made their way outside.

When the girls were gone, Hiccup went to get a glass and some water. "Hell, Hiccup. Give me something much stronger." She moaned sourly, and Hiccup backtracked to find her something that would burn when she drank it. She slugged it in one gulp.

"It's today, and I won't do it." She said again, and Hiccup checked the days. By Odin, it seemed he'd almost forgotten it was Camacazi's chief ceremony today! It had almost snuck up on him, like a panther, and now he almost felt horrible that he'd forgotten. Almost. One is a little less sympathetic when someone breaks a chair and swears around children, no matter the situation.

"You have to." Hiccup reminded her firmly.

"I'd rather die." She moaned.

"Don't be ridiculous," It was Elsa who sharply reprimanded her, "Now I'm not looking forward to my ceremony any more than you are yours, but to be so careless to say something like that!" She shook her head angrily.

"Seriously, you're going to go and kill yourself over becoming chief?" Hiccup prompted. She shot a nasty glare.

"Oh, like you were dying to take over Hiccup," She teased angrily, "You wanted nothing more than to see the day when your father handed you the city."

"True, but I'm still here, aren't I?" He questioned, and Camacazi snorted, flipping her hair.

Elsa and Hiccup exchanged looks. "What's really wrong? You were…well, okay with it the last time we talked?" Elsa prodded.

"Nothing. I just won't do it." Camacazi at first said. She then saw the two dubious looks from her friends and her shoulders sagged, "Is it okay to admit I'm terrified?" She asked so softly it was hard to hear.

"You think I'm not?" Hiccup asked, rubbing her arm.

"I don't think anymore was more afraid than I was when I took over my kingdom," Elsa added, shuddering at her fear and solitude.

"What if I screw everything up within a week. My mother, she just knows everything. And I've spent my whole life preparing, I guess, but I feel like I need more time!" She said.

Elsa took over swiftly, "You always feel that way. You could spend an eternity watching her and never feel ready. But your fear is a good sign, really. It means you have empathy and can realize that things may gone wrong, that it is impossible to be an infallible leader. Those that insist they are ready to rule are not ready at all." Elsa assured her, and Camacazi seemed to relax a bit. Hiccup was glad she said what she did, because he was positive he would have attempted to deliver the same message much more sloppily and ended up failing at it.

"Okay, so I might be an okay ruler." Camacazi agreed, running her fingernails through the ruts in the table, "But how do they expect me do go through with this? With him?"

"Same way the expect everyone to do it." Hiccup said. He wasn't gong to give her false hope and tell her that Elsa was looking for a way out of it, because there was not enough time for her, and Elsa's plea might not even make it past a plea. Therefore, although it hurt, he told her what he'd told everyone else that had come crying to him previously.

"But what if he's horrible, not in bed, but to me? What if it hurts more than it should? What if I regret that the child is his?" She began to hyperventilate, and Elsa grabbed both of her shoulders.

"We picked Jari because he is a kind man, a good man." She reminded her friend, "He will not hurt you, but will revere you. We both know that. Right, Hiccup? Jari wouldn't hurt her."

Both girls' eyes flashed toward him. One pleading, one threatening. Since he wasn't helping much else, he nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, Jari's nice. Good choice. Good job." He mumbled, trying to sound supportive, and Camacazi now just looked…small. She was almost crunched up, sitting beside them on that stool, her fragility and unusually slim body highlighted by a clear worried shake.

He hoped Elsa would not be so…heartbreaking to look at on their wedding day. Somehow, he couldn't imagine Elsa so venerable. Then again, that was a word that he would have never associated with Camacazi either.

Until Camacazi calmed down, Elsa pretty much did all the talking. Soon she was sufficiently back to the Camacazi he knew; harsh words, biting attitude, and rough jokes. He heard Toothless barking from the back and took his leave.

"I'm going to go and rescue the girls and apologize profusely to Toothless." He announced, and the girls made little to no sound at his exit.

Camacazi sipped some milk now, a sign of her calmness, and eyed Elsa's gloves. The way she picked at the fingertips, rubbed them together, moved her fingers through the fabric, and she knew.

"So…I'm guessing Hiccup doesn't know…" She said. Elsa didn't pause her movements around the glove.

"Know what?" She asked casually, thinking of completely innocent ideas. Not that Camacazi could possibly know about her powers.

"That you have some sort of magic powers." Camacazi said just as nonchalantly. Elsa had gotten rather good over her ears of hiding things, so she only let a glimmer of fear shine for a millisecond.

"Don't be absurd." She had stopped playing with her hands, "Magic powers? Sure, there's dragons, but I'm just Elsa the Non Viking, remember?"

"The Non Viking with powers." Camacazi added, and Elsa gave a light-hearted laugh.

"Really, powers?" She made a face and shook her head.

"You're good," Camacazi said, "Almost too good, and that's your problem. Now, you don't have to lie to me. I saw you doing something. Fire, water, earth, air…I'm not sure. And for the longest time I could not figure it out, I thought I was delirious. But now I see the way you use your hands, and I'm positive. I've only seen one other person do that, fire, and it was just a guy passing through." She added.

Elsa stared at her for a long time. She was sure her silence had already convinced Camacazi, yet she wanted to be careful, as always. Finally, she realized out of everyone on this group of islands, she could trust Camacazi. Even more so than Hiccup.

"Fine, yes." She sighed wearily, and she quickly checked around. She took off one glove and made a snowflake dance over her palm. Camacazi's eyes widened like a child, and she gasped.

"You gotta tell Hiccup that. He'll love it." Camacazi squealed.

"Not so loud!" Elsa hushed, "Besides…what if he…doesn't?"

"He will." Camacazi rolled her eyes, and narrowed them, "Now…I can see you don't believe me at all. I'm serious; this is huge. I don't know if you could do any damage with this-,"

"I could," Elsa winced.

"Then you need to tell him. The only thing he'll be upset about is not telling him." Elsa was silent, "Seriously. If tomorrow he doesn't come to visit me telling me all about you and your magical powers, I will tell him."

Elsa snapped her head up. "You will not!" She said sharply.

"Oh yes I will."

"You have no right!" Elsa cried in a hushed-whisper, and then made two sharp daggers from her ice, "I could hurt you!" She threatened, but even that sounded weak.

"I'm sure you could. Regardless, I will tell him. I need to get going for my ceremony. Good luck, ya?" She said, and Elsa could tell that it wasn't a prompt for her to give luck to Camacazi, but directed at herself and what she knew she would have to tell him today.

Hiccup came through the door just as Camacazi was leaving.

"Going so soon?" He sounded disappointed.

"Things to do. You'd better visit me tomorrow!" She poked his chest.

"Of course. See you then." Elsa felt a hollow feeling growing in her stomach. She watched as he came over and washed out the glass that Camacazi had left on the table, and seemed to take little notice of Elsa's silence.

"So, Ophelia went off to one of the girl's house, and since I thought I'd be watching them the whole day, looks as though I have a day off." He said, pleased, "Now, not to push, but if there's anything you wanted to do with me- not like that-but maybe we should spend some time together. If not, I'm sure I can find something to order around." He said.

Elsa stood, shaking. "Actually, I have something in mind."

Twenty minuets later, they were on the outskirts of the town, in an abandoned shack that she had seen on her wanderings. Perfect to show someone a well-guarded secret. Hiccup was very confused, to say the least.

"Elsa…this seems a bit…shady." He coughed, embarrassed to have said it. Elsa shot him an annoyed look, so he was pretty sure he was way off target with what they were supposed to be doing here. Yet the idea of him and Elsa doing scandalous things did make him tingle just a bit, and being honest with himself, he was a male. Him and Astrid had had a good sexual life (without the actual sex) together, exploring and all. To say that he hadn't thought about doing such things with Elsa would make him a liar, but he was too respectful to ever suggest that.

"You'll see why." She replied after a moment. She had Hiccup sit down on a bench, and she stood pacing in front of him.

"Okay…" She breathed deeply, "So there's something about me I need to tell you."

"Yes?" He asked, leaning forward, curious.

"Well I can…I've been able to…Sometimes I…When…" She struggled for the right way to begin, and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I don't know how to say this, Hiccup. I've never old anyone willingly." She admitted softly. Hiccup frowned only a little, and thought.

"Is there another way to say it?" He asked.

Elsa took her gloves off. "It might be better to show. Now, don't…scream…" She closed her eyes. At first nothing seemed to happen. Then it began to snow. It was an usual time for snow this early, Hiccup thought, yet Berk was the center of unexpected weather, so perhaps…

Then he realized that it was coming from the ceiling, and only snowing inside this little cabin. Outside, the ground lay pure and snow-free.

"Elsa…" He said cautiously, and she smiled. Next she cupped her hands and blew. A flurry of snow flew into his face and he jumped back, and Elsa laughed.

She seemed so happy, he realized, and he hadn't said anything yet.

"I've always been able to do this. I don't know how or why, but…well, this is me." The smile on her face was priceless, but he…he was thinking. After a couple moments, her smile dropped.

"Hiccup? Say something." She feared she'd misread him, and everyone had been wrong. What could he possibly be thinking of saying that took such a silence? The snow stopped.

"No! Don't stop!" His sudden outburst surprised her, "It's incredible, Elsa. Really, I'm just speechless…" He breathed.

"You don't look speechless." She said slowly.

"I'm thinking." He admitted, "Can you…make ice?" He asked. There had been a familiar twinge, deep down in his stomach. He wasn't sure what it was, but the idea of ice made it leap farther.

Elsa gave a shyer smile. "I made an entire house of ice." She said almost proudly. She made a little ice swirl at his feet, and Hiccup felt the feeling even louder resonate all through his body. But for the life of him, he could not think to what that familiar feeling, what it was like when he touched the ice and something was the same, but what?

"It's so…cool." He added, and Elsa came to sit with him.

"It can be quite dangerous, and you don't have the same help I had at home. So I need to warn you."

"Dangerous? But it's so pretty!" He argued.

"You remember how I told you about how I hated not being in control? And other things that happened that I was vague about? Perhaps…the danger should best be told in a story. My story."

Hiccup was at once at attention. She told him the whole ordeal she'd gone through; from her birth to hurting Anna as a child. Being locked away to control it. Everyone finding out. The story was not a short story, it took nearly half-an-hour. But Hiccup never interrupted, he just let her talk. It seemed to help her, Elsa, and she relaxed as she told it.

"…And so I came back. I mean, everyone was sort of okay with it, more understanding. I still had some problems, you know. Not everyone accepted it. But we worked on that."

"They're just fools." Hiccup said, and took her hand. She didn't even flinch, so he ran his thumb over her cold hands, now knowing the reason. And that made her beautiful and unique to him.

"Thank you." Elsa said, and she looked a little drained, "There parts of that story I've never told anyone." She said softly.

"I'm glad you told me." He said.

Elsa sighed, and brought her legs up on the bench. She tented her knees, and leaned sideways, her head resting half-way on his chest. She brought her own hand around with Hiccups so it sat in her lap.

Together they watched the snow gather on the floor into piles, and melt away with the sun.

That night, Hiccup had intense dreams. His father was there, screaming to him or at him. His father yelled a lot, some part reminded him with mirth. Everyone was fighting. Oh, and Astrid was there too! Hiccup had not dreamed of her since she left, so it was almost a kick to the stomach to see her alive and fighting, to feel her hand on his hands and all over too. But it wasn't the same passion that he'd once had, it was more like a distant memory.

Memory! This dream wasn't a dream as much as it was a memory! It was the battle, the big one, where his dad died. Why was he remembering this?

At the revelation, the thick smell of burning flesh and dying men and cawing dragons infiltrated every sense. Those were just sights, sounds, and smells one could never forget. He'd fought in battle and won, but this was more a nightmare than anything else.

The ice structure was behind him and- oh, there was that familiar feeling again. In this memory/dream he could walk around so he went up and touched the ice. It was like the feeling of Elsa's cold hands underneath his, and for a second the giant Bewilderbeast that was protecting them was a gigantic Elsa. In his waking mind, he would laugh at it, but now he watched as the image flickered until it was back to the Bewilderbeast. He felt someone spin him around. It was Gothi, who he was positive was not at that fight, but yet she was here and she opened her mouth to say something and-

Toothless licked him into reality. He battered his hands angrily.

"Toothless! I was on the brink of something really important…" He grouched, and Toothless looked unconcerned. He went back onto the porch and came back with a baby dragon in his mouth.

"You know I agree that they're adorable, but you don't have to bring every new baby dragon to me. I'm sure I'd figure out they're around eventually."

Toothless just thumped his tail on the ground, and looked at the big book in the corner, where Hiccup traditionally logged all the information of dragons. Birth, if applicable, name, owner, death, color, ect. Grudgingly, half wondering if he went back to sleep if Gothi and the dream would re-start, he went over to the log and flipped to the next open slot. He set the baby dragon on the desk in front of him, and gave it a little treat that would momentarily stop it from breathing fire everywhere.

"Kind; Hobblegrunt. Color; tangerine. Sex; female. Mother: assumedly Turnip's." And so it went on as he filled in the information. By now it was dawn and he glared at Toothless.

"Let's take her back to her mother before she freak out." He sighed.

By now it was too late to hope his dream would re-appear. But it was trying to tell him something, he just didn't know what yet. Either way, he was pretty sure he was going back to the battle sight, a place he hadn't been in all the years since his father died. And perhaps, he'd take Elsa with him.

* * *

**What did you think? She finally told him!**

**BTW if any of you are fans of ATLA and Legend of Korra (But you want to have watched Korra before you read this) I wrote an Avatar fanfic about Toph called 'Broken Families, Missing Fathers.' **


	14. Chapter 14

**I do realize this is a couple day's overdue (oops) but I had to scrap the original idea for this chapter, and I hope the length makes up for the delay! **

**thanks again to my reviewers, you really make me want to update: dimkaxoxo, Rainbor123, Pieman, dazzit-thuree, shugokage, carl9390, Elsa ROCKS, Hiccelsa ROCKS, Crystal12, PascalDragon, Guest, Aztec 13, Guest, FleurSuoh, adorestories, guest, and DiyyaRazali. **

**Pieman: To be honest, I really haven't. I'm pretty solid in my SimbaxNala shipping, not much room for me to wiggle there. Just curiously, why do you think they're a good couple? Elsa and Simba that is. **

**Elsa ROCKS: Awee thanks the baby dragon part is like my favorite, but no one has commented on it except you. And Elsa is happy when she can be who she really is. **

**Hiccelsa ROCKS: Perhaps, I'm more a writer than an artist at this point. Also, email addresses cut off.**

**Crystal12: I know. Isn't it adorable? **

**Aztec 13: It would take a long time before she had that slipup...or maybe not, just read and see. **

* * *

But it wasn't as easy said then done to take her out there. That was at least a day and a half's journey, and he simply did not have such time on his hands. He couldn't even look a couple days into the future of the week to find and lock down an opening, because simply Vikings in his particular tribe were not great at planning events to occur. Oh, Hiccup you wanted to go exploring on this day that you had planned for three months? That's unfortunate, because a dragon just sneezed and set four houses on fire.

Or, Hiccup, I know it's your break that you haven't had for two whole days, but please come and help me. My son and my husband have both chopped their hands off.

He talked to his mother, a bit, about his frustration. Usually if he said he had to attend to Elsa, people let him go. While slight immoral to use his bride-to-be as an excuse, Elsa was perfectly fine with it, after witnessing the struggle to get away from a crowd. She agreed to always be his alibi.

Yet he couldn't announce he and Elsa were leaving for three days alone, because that would ruminate talk. Talk and rumors that he could care less if they were about him, but didn't want to put Elsa in that uncomfortable position.

He went to his mother with his complaints. "I just want to…spend time with her," He worded it carefully, "I have a place in mind, but Odin I can't get a moment to breath, let alone three days." He said.

"Somewhere…romantic?" He knew also that as soon as he put that thought into his mother's head, she would be more willing to help things, as his mother was seemingly their number one supporter.

"Yes I suppose," A little lie never hurt anyone, "not for anything dishonest, just to get to know her. We will be married in a month." He pointed out.

"I can look, and I'm sure I can hold down the fort for three days. You should have some time with her, Odin knows I don't want you two to be strangers on your wedding night." She added.

Hiccup held his lips; he was not yet ready to try and change the laws, not without adapt research (which he hadn't had time for either) or good reasoning. Instead, he just smiled.

"I want her to be comfortable." He agreed.

So his mother took out her books, and said she would talk to the council and come back to him when she had some time planned out, that would not be interrupted. No house fires, no lacerations, no nothing. She seemed strangely giddy to be asked of this by her son, and Hiccup realized that it had been a long time since he'd had a conversation with his mother that she didn't have to press him to speak.

Truthfully, she just wasn't Stoick. Even though the men didn't talk, Stoick already knew everything about him, so it wasn't ever like Hiccup needed to explain things (or at least, not the little things).

Either way, he knew that even without taking Elsa back to that…place (for lack of better ways to say it without seizing up with terrible memories) he knew he'd have to start coordinating her powers coming into regular acceptance. Now that he knew how hard she had to hide it, it almost physically pained him. He didn't want her to have to hide who she was. Already it hurt him that she had to constantly be on guard to not say anything too out there about life a thousand years from now.

But this was so much more Elsa than being from a different time period. Asking Elsa to hide the fact she was magical was like asking Hiccup to hide the fact he had a prosthetic leg. When he'd gone to Camacazi's house as promised, the day after her ceremony (to which thankfully she spared him the intimate details) she hadn't seemed at all surprised. Luckily, Camacazi was the only human that knew (Apparently Mercedes had known as well, but Mercedes wasn't going to tell him…if she could) which set him at ease slightly. At first he had wondered if he was going to be the last one on the island to know about this!

And he and Camacazi both agreed the sooner they got the young future or current leaders of their tribes to accept her, the sooner everyone would. Their engagement dinner was long overdue anyway, and Hiccup began to draw up plans for such an event (because it was only second in his string of islands to the actual wedding). It was the time where if you were friends with the newly engaged chief, and you were a slight nobody, you got to dress up all nice, have mouth-watering delicious foods, and invest in quite a deal of tomfoolery all under the ruse of a diplomatic announcement.

All these thoughts were put on an immediate halt though, three dawns after Elsa's reveal, exactly one month before the wedding.

Ophelia had been on edge, lately. For a five-year-old, Hiccup couldn't even imagine what sorts of troubles she had, but it seemed she had them. And being only five-years-old, these worries wore her out before she was long due for her nap that colder day. Perhaps it was the strong and harsh winter winds blowing in long before they were due, but there was a certain hesitance in the air.

Elsa was visiting with Camcazi, and no doubt the two were giggling and discussing female-type things that Hiccup had little interest (for his self-esteem and poor virgin ears both) in hearing, yet was glad that Elsa had one trusted friend. He put Ophelia down for a nap early in the day, and she lulled right to sleep. His mother was sewing Ophelia a dress for the wedding in their sitting room, and Hiccup asked her to stay while he went to work on his and Elsa's house. It was still so very far from being done, and it seemed that no one in the village wanted him to actually finish, because they seemed to wait to seek him out until he was getting into the vibe of working.

Today was no such day. He got a good couple hours of work in, and was surprised that no one had bothered him. It was very unusual to go four hours uninterrupted (and he had to admit he lost track of time, but his mother wouldn't mind feeding Ophelia and occupying her) and that was what set him off. It wasn't any sort of premonition, yet it was still a tinge in the back of his mind that told him something was not right.

"Any idea Toothless?" He asked his dragon, who was around to occasionally bring large trees and cut them down to size, but more often to distract and set things on fire 'accidentally'. From the look he gave his brother, it clearly stated that he liked his house where he was now and had no intention of moving just because some blonde girl was going to marry him. Or that's what Hiccup interpreted.

Either way the large reptile gave a sniff of the air, and seeing little amiss, gave a small, unconcerned shrug. When Hiccup re-entered town on the edge, people were running around, looking for something. Although before he could tell what that something was, people noticed him and stiffened immediately.

"What exactly is going on?" He questioned a guy trying to sneak around him, and the man's eyes budged.

"N…nothing Hiccup. Just doing my daily work!" He stuttered. Hiccup glanced over at the notebook he held. Curiously, he took it from the man's hands, who flinched and began to glance through it.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you're a fisherman. Far from the banks are w-," He began, but broke off when he saw a chart with spaces hastily marked off. Places where whatever they were looking for was not.

"What is it you are looking for? What have you misplaced?" he stood as tall as he was, still shorter than the man he questioned, but the man quivered all the same.

"Well it's not a misplacement…Hiccup, sir…" He said softly, and Hiccup was very aware of the eyes of the whole village on him at once, "It's…well…Opelia…"

Hiccup blinked, clutching the notebook tightly. "What?" He asked.

"Ophelia…she seems to have…" He opened his jaw cautiously, "Gone missing…"

Hiccup threw the notebook at his feet and raced to his own house. He was furious, first.

"Odin Almighty, mom!" He cried, throwing the door open, "Please, please tell me you didn't lose my future wife's sort of daughter?" He questioned sharply.

"Lose is a harsh word," his mother was trembling, "But I went to get some water from the stream, and when I came back, she was gone…"

"And you got the whole village in on it?" Hiccup groaned, "Why didn't you just come and get me?" He asked.

"Because I figured she couldn't have gone far with a broken leg and a loud, sneezy dragon!" Valka defended herself, "I asked one girl to help and soon the whole town knew!" She said, which was how things worked, truthfully.

"Mother…" Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why haven't you sent a dragon out to find her scent?" He asked.

"None of them picked something up." Valka whispered painfully. Hiccup sent her a glare.

"Then you should have gotten me. This is going to be my niece soon enough, and Toothless is the only dragon that won't disappoint me." He said angrily, and grabbed one of Ophelia's dolls. He got the scent to his dragon, which shot off into the sky with a swift nod.

He went in to sit, glaring pointedly at his mother. She herself had been a mother once! And somehow she'd managed to loose a five-year-old with a broken leg! Odin, was she dying or something? Otherwise nothing slipped past her, lest she was seriously on her last leg and too senile to notice, which did not seem to be the case. There was only a tense silence, and soon Hiccup heard the flapping of wings at his door. He went out, expecting Opehlia on Toothless' back, but found it empty.

"Where is she Toothless?" He asked, patting his dragon's back, "You found her, right?"

The silence was enough to slowly sent Hiccup into a panic. A desperate, frantic, heart-wrenching panic. For Opelia's scent ended at the beach.

As Hiccup flew to get Elsa, he couldn't even imagine what he was going to tell her.

"Elsa, I lost Ophelia." He said out loud, then shook his head, "Elsa, my mother lost Ophelia. I knew I said I'd watch her today, but I had other things, clearly more important than your niece, and now she's probably dead." He winced, "No, that won't work either."

Fishlegs and Snoutlout had immediately taken boats out to try to find her, while his mother stayed behind to continue searching, and Hiccup was told that he should get Elsa. She was going to freeze him, he knew it. They were never going to get to a wedding because Hiccup would be a ice-block within the hour.

His stomach churned when he saw Elsa's figure sitting on the grass with Camacazi, yet as afraid as he was, he didn't not pause his dragon speeding to the ground. Elsa startled at the sudden impact of Toothless and the ground, and saw Hiccup jump off.

"Hiccup?" She asked.

"Elsa, Odin, Elsa," He seemed frenzied, "I don't know how to say this but here it is…we can't find Ophelia. Somehow she slipped past my mother, and I thought Toothless could track her, but he can't. She got off the island we think and now she might be lost or hurt more or dead- no never mind, forget I said dead, but Elsa, please don't hurt me." He rambled in seemingly only a heartbeat's time. Elsa's jaw hung open, and her whole body quaked.

"Ophelia's…gone?" She echoed, a look of horror slowly morphing onto her face. Hiccup pressed his lips together, waiting for the inevitable bitter cold of her powers. Instead, he heard soft sobs, and just saw her…break. Camacazi grabbed her before she collapsed.

"Hiccup? God, what a way to break news!" She glared reproachfully at her friend, and whistled for her dragon. Her purple beast landed at her side. Mercedes followed, nudging Elsa.

"Elsa," Camcazi said, and Elsa bit her lip to keep herself from sobbing some more. She took a deep breath, and nodded, gulped back her sorrow, and turned to Camacazi.

"I will find her." She said, and got on her dragon.

"Let me lead. I'll take you to the place she-," Hiccup began, but Elsa turned in a fury on him.

"You will do nothing!" She jabbed her finger into his chest, "You were supposed to be watching her, Hiccup! Your mother is not responsible for the lost of my precious Ophelia, but you are. I want you to not interfere anymore than you already have!" She cried, and Hiccup noticed frost gathering on the end of her finger with each jab, so with her last words, he was positive he'd bruise.

"Elsa, we need him. We don't know where of the beach she went! Your whole island is surrounded in beach." Camacazi said, "Not that I don't think that Hiccup is the wrong end of a dragon, if you get what I mean, but we need him."

"Hey!" Hiccup said, offended. Elsa shot him a deadly glare.

"Shut. Up." She hissed, mounting her dragon, "Perhaps we do need you, but I don't need you talking."

Hiccup shut his mouth. He took them to the edge where he pointed out the places where the boats from their island had taken off, plus a couple more in the hour it took him to fly to get Elsa back here. Elsa dropped down, following the barley visible child-like footprints in the sand; half trampled away by careless feet trying to catch after her.

"This isn't like her." Elsa said, her voice still shivering, but she stood, shaking her head, "She knows the water could be dangerous, and she isn't sad. She's five, at that even if she was. Would Hubert be old enough and strong enough to fly her somewhere?" She asked.

"Well-," He began, but Camacazi interrupted him.

"Hubert wouldn't. But I'm sure Cloudjumper would be." She said. Hiccup felt a hot flush rise to his face.

"You forgot to also tell me that your own dragon has vanished?" He asked tersely, looking at his mother who was hurrying up.

"It's not unusual for Cloudjumper to do his own thing during the day. I hardly see him, except when I call. You know he has a weakness for babies and children." She reminded Hiccup.

"So…Ophelia managed to sneak out with a broken leg, and convince a massive dragon to carry her wherever she wanted to go." Elsa took a couple deep breaths, "Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"If I wasn't about to marry you, I would kill you."

"How's this my fault?" He asked, scowling.

"Dragons." She snapped irritably, "Dragons are the cause of nearly all my problems right now." She got on Mercedes, sending one last look his way, and took off into the sky. Camacazi gave Hiccup a less than helpful shrug, and followed. His mother had one of the un-partnered dragons from the stables, who bucked a bit as she mounted, but still flew smoothly once she showed dominance. Hiccup, instead, looked at Toothless.

"Do you think she went out that way? Think Elsa was right?" He asked. Toothless gave a grunt, shaking his head and flapping his ears. Hiccup sighed, and got on, following them nonetheless.

"Me neither. But I can't imagine anywhere she'd want to go. Keep your nose sharp, okay?" He asked, and Toothless narrowed his eyes in concentration.

By the time the sun was dipping low, and the heat had lessened to a soft chill breezing over the water as they flew close to the waves, Ophelia was still not found. The island seemed just as frantic when they returned to the original place where Ophelia had been last scented. Elsa was crying all over again, softly now.

"It's getting dark. She's probably so cold and scared. She can't find food for herself, so she's most likely hungry too!" She said, looking at her hands, as if they would hold a map to where Ophelia was.

Hiccup didn't want to admit it, for fear that it would make him seem less manly than most thought he was, but yes…he loved Ophelia. Or he'd grown to love her, which he didn't think to be quite possible. In fact, he'd be more willing to say he loved Ophelia than he loved Elsa, because he was pretty sure Ophelia was fond of him too, and would be less hesitant to admit it.

She had a broken leg, which Hiccup could sympathize with. True he was the more extreme form of no leg whatsoever, yet she acted so much more maturely than he had when he'd found out about it. And she had such a spitfire spirit that wasn't clear in Elsa, that he assumed was from her mother, and she had such wide, curious eyes about everything he did…

And Odin, if he had a daughter like her one day (and honestly, she was already like on to him, as he'd seen Elsa slip up a couple times to almost call her 'daughter') he would be happy if they were a fourth of the person that Ophelia was already becoming. So the idea of her injured worse or hungry somewhere tore at his chest in a way that was unpredictably unfamiliar to him.

He leveled his gaze to find his mother staring at him with knowing eyes. Somewhere deep inside his mother, she was too scared for her granddaughter, in a way that went past the usual maternal fear for any youngling. The effect that this little girl had on his family was striking.

Elsa touched down a couple seconds later, but did not get off her dragon, but rather held on tightly with the anticipation to spring up at the moment of news or hints about Ophelia's whereabouts.

Hiccup was surprised to find a familiar face in the crowd that did not belong to his own tribe.

"Thuggery?" He asked, drawing near. Elsa heard his surprise, and quietly dismounted. While this wasn't how he wanted to present his bride-to-be, tearstained, mud cloaked, tired, and worried, the circumstances were not in his favor, and perhaps a different leader would have a new approach.

"Hiccup." Thuggery greeted, civilly, yet still a bit cold. It was hard to break down hatred for one another through just a generation, regardless if Hiccup was a key member of erecting dragons as part of the other tribe's societies.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked sharply, glaring. Thuggery raises his chin and looked down at her through narrowed slits. Not a good first impression on either side.

"Elsa, may I introduce to you Thuggery of the MeatHead Clan, our closet allies." He growled, and Elsa's face turned a bit red with embarrassment at her words, "And Thuggery, meet my fiancé, Elsa."

Thuggery turned to block Elsa out, speaking to Hiccup. "I'm here to help find the girl." He said simply.

"Oh great." Elsa hissed, throwing up her hands, "You asked the whole arpeggio for help? Hiccup, this doesn't need to leave us." She said under her breath, "We will seem incompetent otherwise."

But aren't we, Hiccup thought. They had actually managed to lose a young girl.

"I heard about it through someone else." Thuggery interjected, pushing between the quarreling pair, "But I am here to help."

"We don't need it." Elsa said dismissively, going to her dragon.

"It would be unwise to refuse." He warned. Elsa turned around, glaring hard.

"Really? I have been a queen before, so I am not new to these remarks 'Thuggery'. If that's some sort of blackmail or political threat, then you are a sick, sick, man."

Thuggery looked taken aback.

"Political move?" He repeated, "It would be unwise for I am strong and have a fast dragon. I also have emotional attachments; I have a three-year-old daughter and can emphasize with the idea of having her lost." He seemed almost hurt Elsa would insinuate that he was using Ophelia's disappearance to his advantage.

Hiccup didn't have the time to tell Elsa nearly everything Thuggery said sounded to be a threat, but it rarely was one.

Elsa studied him for a couple moments, before sighing.

"Fine." She agreed, "I suppose...we need help." She admitted.

"Elsa, think. Where would Ophelia go?"

"She really only knows the island. We haven't been anywhere else with her." Elsa said, stupefied. Hiccup, in a flash of realization, snapped his fingers.

"There is one other place…"

The sky was now dark as the parade of dragons with riders landed on the caves where he had found Elsa. There, the found Cloudjumper whining at the cave, and nudged Valka toward it as soon as she arrived.

"She's trying to get home." The soft whisper of Elsa's words sent a tremor of sorrow through Hiccup.

"The caves are large and extensive." Hiccup said to the group, holding a torch, "Only smaller dragons will fit. While she may be trying to find the cave she took shelter in when I first found her, there are at least two forks and I do not think that she would remember the way, meaning the only chance we have of finding her is to slip up." He said, "And it goes without saying, but please, be careful. The caverns are unstable, and there's running water somewhere."

Only Toothless and Valka's momentary dragon managed to fit through. He wished he had this gathering of closest friends in a better light, as he had not seen all of them together in a while, but was glad for the support. Valka, Thuggery, Gobber, The Twins, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Camacazi and Eert all followed he and Elsa into the caverns.

At the first fork, the group slip in half. At the second folk, they split in half again, leaving Hiccup with Toothless and Fishlegs. Elsa had chosen to travel with Camazi in this moment over Hiccup, taking a drafty path.

There was a systematic dripping of water somewhere ahead. The steady beat was eerie enough as it was, and both the humans swung their torches far in front of them before they stepped.

"Just like old times," Fishlegs gave a nervous hiccup, "Huh?"

"Sure." Hiccup agreed, with a little laugh. While Fishlegs had been his friend of choice from the original academy, they hadn't been friends before hand, and hadn't gone on many adventures alone. Old times? Hiccup didn't have fond memories of what he considered 'old times', or before Dragon Integration.

"Elsa is really distraught." Fishlegs continued, attempting to make a conversation.

"Wouldn't you? This is basically her daughter."

"Do you feel bad you lost her?"

"I didn't lose her!" Hiccup insisted firmly, his voice raising and echoing around the caverns. He lowered his voice, "I did not lose her. I left her in care of my mother. We trust mothers." He pointed out.

"She's really quite the girl. My fiancé works at the academy, which I know you know, but she can't say enough about her. She was really upset when she found out today. I wonder if she's a favorite just because she's sort of the chief's daughter." He asked, and Hiccup sent him a hard look.

"I hope not. I don't want people to treat them differently because I'm me." He said, "Or because I'm chief."

"People treated you worse because you were the chief's son!" Fishlegs reminisced, scoffing into his hand.

"Yeah, great times." Hiccup rolled his eyes. Those weren't particularly days he wanted to remember. But he was correct; people did treat him differently as the chief's son…they treated him like a constant disgrace.

The pair and the dragon soon came to a musty cavern. Hiccup watched Toothless struggle to pick up any smell in the damp stone, and he shook his tail with frustration.

"There are little off shots. Let's explore and find her." Hiccup said. He wasn't sure if she'd be in here, but unless one of the crevices led somewhere a five-year-old could fit, they were at the end of their path.

Fishlegs took to sticking his torch into the caverns, as mostly he was too big to fit, calling Ophelia's name, while Hiccup poked his head into all the caves. It was at the second to last one, he saw a tight squeeze and some displaced rocks. Unless the bits of stalactite had suddenly decided to shatter the floor, he deduced a small creature must have recently gone through. While it may be a cave-dewlling thing, chances were it was the small creature he was most hoping to find.

Leaving his torch behind him, and adjusting to the naturally filtering light, he forced his shoulders through the squeeze, pushing the rest of his body through. On the other side, the cavern widened a bit more so he was almost comfortable crawling on his hands and knees. At least at most times, his shoulder blades and head did not touch the ceiling.

At one point, he cut his shoulder on a sharp rock, and other times, it seemed as though he was wading to the knee up in mud and gunk. Then at the next dip, it was cold water that stung his cut as it dripped onto his back. He couldn't remember such a tiring ordeal in his life, but reminded himself that Ophelia was much smaller and therefore it would have been easier for her to race through here. Hopefully he wasn't too late.

He began to call Ophelia's name into the murky light. He had squeezed pas the third tight space, when something came barreling at him in the darkness.

"Hubert!" He cried, "Please, please tell me you can lead me to Ophelia." He didn't have to ask as her dragon was nearly foaming at the mouth, tugging frantically on Hiccup's pant leg and wheezing with stress.

He more confidently followed the little dragon through the cracks until he came to a cavern that was narrow, but tall. At first he thought that Hubert had lost it, because he could see nothing within the area. Then, Hubert went and ran circles around an object before pressing itself against it. He saw the faint outline of a small figure, huddled in the back.

"Ophelia?" He called softly, not to startle her.

"Daddy?" Ophelia cried out, and he heard the stuffed cry of a person who had recently been crying. His heart broke a little, but he crawled over to her.

"No, It's me, Hiccup." He murmured, reaching out for her. She didn't hesitate to leap into his arms, like some other force pulled her to his chest, where she cried. She seemed full of dirt and grime, but seemingly unharmed other than her leg, which still was in its brace.

For a long couple of moments, Hiccup sat with Ophelia in his arms, reflecting on how to get out of there. The crevices were small and painful the first time to get though, and Ophelia seemed resistant to move much more. Besides, it took what felt like an hour, and Elsa would want to know that Ophelia was found in less than an hour. A crazy thought entered his head, and he looked up.

The cavern was not extremely high, perhaps only another Hiccup and a half taller than he already was, and the light that filtered into the middle made it seem as if the output at the top would be a promising size. The rocks were jagged, but enough so that perhaps…he could scale.

"Ophelia we're going to get you out of here, okay?" He said, "But you need to hold onto my back really tightly, and don't let go. Can you do that?" He asked her. Ophelia hesitated, but nodded. He let her grab around his neck, and had Hubert curl his body around Ophelia's shoulders. Fearlessly, he pulled himself onto the first step of his journey upward. Ophelia only murmured a couple times in fear, but soon he tasted the fresh air of the forest and could feel the breeze tickling his nose. With caution so that the hole would not break around him, he pushed himself and Ophelia from the hole onto the ground, where he lay panting on his back for a couple seconds. Ophelia came over to him, curling up wordlessly at his side drawing Hubert to her like a pillow.

He heard distant calling in the distance, and soon Toothless was frantically nudging him. He, exhausted, hardly remembered telling Toothless to find everyone and lead him or her out here. Hands bleeding from cutting on the rock and face smudged with cave dirt, he sank into a much-needed rest.

He woke with a jolt in the middle of the night to the feeling of someone repeatedly running a warm towel over his arms, face, and chest. He also felt a weight pressing to the side closest to the wall, warmth he didn't understand.

He wearily blinked awake to find it the middle of the night, with Elsa by his side. She looked less worn out, still a bit frazzled from the day. Her hair was pulled back, and her sleeves were pushed to her elbows. She was running a warm towel over his exposed skin and wringing out the mud and blood into a separate bowl.

"Elsa?" He asked, reaching up to rub his head, "Did I faint? That's…darn…" He sighed, realizing how embarrassing that must have been.

"You found her." Elsa whispered, knitting her eyebrows together.

"I know. She was really afraid looking, and so dirty." Hiccup recalled. He felt something shift to his side, and glanced over to see a clean looking Ophelia curled at his side. He turned to Elsa who gave a faint smile.

"She wouldn't sleep anywhere else, and she didn't want me." There was hurt in her tone, yet a sort of wonder too.

"I thought she was really hurt." Hiccup said, moving himself so he was sitting, "I can't remember being more afraid ever in my life."

"She just wraps people around her finger," Elsa said, "Half the village showed up when we returned a couple hours ago. She was asleep by the time we got home. I still don't know why she was out, but she need sleep more than we need answers." He could tell it pained Elsa to not know, but she looking lovingly at Ophelia.

"She called out for her father when I found her." Hiccup said, and Elsa froze. Hiccup couldn't forget the hope in Ophelia's voice as she called out, and while there hadn't been any outward signs of being let down when Hiccup corrected her, he still felt as though inwardly she hadn't thought he was good enough.

Well of course she missed her father, he reminded himself. He shouldn't get so worked up over something like that. Did he think a month here would change who her family was? Hardly, right?

Elsa put a hand delicately over her mouth.

"Oh…" She whispered softly, and looked at Ophelia, "Oh Ophie," She murmured, "I miss them too."

Hiccup could do nothing to ease her pain. All he could do was move over and bring Ophelia with him so that there was a space between Ophelia and the wall on the bed. He looked at her with questioning eyes, and she slowly crawled next to the sleeping child, holding her tightly.

In the morning, Ophelia was crying. Hiccup woke up and sat her up, and Elsa was petting her all over. "Ophie, wake up, it's just a bad dream." She said soothingly. Ophelia blinked awake.

"Elsa?" She said, "Elsa, I'm crying because I had another dream where mom and dad were calling to me." She said, putting her bottom lip out.

"Is that why you were ran away yesterday?" Elsa asked, "I'm not upset. I just want to know why."

"I dreamed that Mommy and Daddy were telling me to come home." Ophelia whispered, "I don't want to live here anymore! I want to go home, Auntie Elsa! I want my mom and my dad and my baby sibling and not you two." Her words stung, but Hiccup knew that her fear and sorrow were twisting her words to be as cruel as it could be.

"We can't…go…home…" Elsa tried to explain again.

"I don't care. I'm going home. I'll try again!" Ophelia said, a blazed look in her eyes.

"Ophelia! Don't you see how dangerous that was? You cannot try that again." Elsa said, but Ophelia shook her head.

"I don't care!" She repeated, "I would cut my arm off to go home."

There was a knock on the door.

"Hiccup?" It was Valka, "Gothi says she wants to speak with you and Elsa. Come Ophelia, let's get you some breakfast."

"I don't want breakfast here. I want it at home!" Ophelia told her. Valka just sighed.

"Well, if you were going home, you would not get there in time for breakfast, so perhaps having it here will have to do." When faced with such logic, and such slight hope, which Elsa was dreading, that she had given, Ophelia's attitude changed a bit.

"Well…" She sighed, "Fine. Then home."

Hiccup and Elsa closed the door to his childhood home firmly behind them. Gothi was waiting. She led them to a quiet area of the house, behind the ruckus of everyday life, where she could speak plainly.

"I heard about your problems yesterday." She said.

"Who didn't?" Hiccup scoffed.

"She will try this again, children are persistent." Gothi said, "Perhaps we should alter her memory, for her own good. Make her believe that you two are her mother and father, and make her forget-,"

"No!" Elsa spoke harshly, "I will not do that to her!" Gothi seemed taken aback by the fire in her voice.

"She has a thing about memory charms…" Hiccup winced, recalling the story of her sister.

"Please, whatever reservations you have, perhaps it would be best if they were put aside. Consider this," Gothi pleaded.

Elsa scowled, but said nothing. She just shook her head.

Hiccup, on the other hand, sighed. He nodded to Gothi, a small movement that Elsa did not see.

"She does not belong here," Elsa said, "And it was my fault she came here. Perhaps my future is in the past, but hers is not. What we need to find is another Omphalos, leading even just a year or so past when we disappeared." She pleaded, "Is there a group that studies when they show up?"

"I am not sure." Gothi frowned, "Not that I have heard of. But I will consult with some old friends and see if they have heard anything of the sort. But if this does not work, consider my words." She took her walking stick from the ground, and hobbled away.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should they alter her memory? **


	15. Chapter 15

**So...when I asked y'all about Ophelia's memory and all, there were some heated replies. Just letting you all know that I knew what I was going to do long before this chapter, I was honestly curious about what you all thought (And it's good to put a question to garner reviews and all) so just...just keep that in mind if this isn't what you wanted. Your opinion, while I found interesting, had little impact on what she was going to have happen to her.**

**Still on that note, I would like to thank my reviewers: nick. obanion, Rainbor123, Pieman, Guest, Pulsar747, Bigby the Big Bad Wolf, Aztec 13, atom king, skyline 10, shugokage, The-Identity-1-Edme, FleurSouh, Naruto Son of Artemis, carl9390, kingzilla, dimkaxoxo, Hiccelsa, Guest, Hiccelsa ROCKS! **

**Pieman: I do suppose you're right about their similarities! But I often like finding people who are totally different; it's very rare I put two people together that are so similar, because opposites really do attract! Nevertheless, interesting couple. **

**Aztec 13: But would it really? Sure she won't try to get home but she won't remember her real home at all. We know what happened when they attempted to put a memory charm on Anna. That worked out SOOO great for her, right? **

**atom king: See above. This basically tells you what's going to happen before you read the chapter, if you're wondering if it's biased to my opinion. Yes. It is. **

**skyline 10: I know! Family bonding is so adorable :) **

**Kingzilla: But what are the longterm ramifications of doing something now? Sure it's a good thing to do at the moment, but what about ten years down the road? **

**Hicclesa: Easier said than done, eh? **

**Guest that wanted hicclesa bonding: You get your wish :) **

**Hiccelsa ROCKS: All very good ideas, but you'll just have to wait to see what happens. **

**Finally, a note. There is a guest that posted a review at least seven times. Now you may all be separate people, but all of them were posted a day or something after each other, with the exact or almost similar message, all as a Guest. When I say reviews help me write, they do. But not 'update soon' or 'alter her memory', those less than five sentence demands really get my goat. I enjoy when people actually have original thoughts to say. And at one point, you had the gall to say 'you need to update sooner next time'. Excuse me. I write this for me. I am a person with a life outside writing this for your enjoyment. I actually have things to do, like going to college and getting a degree. The five day thing was to motivate myself to take time for myself, not that I am a slave to your whims, 'Guest'. So if I don't update within those five days, I apologize, but it is not in anyway your place to demand me to update sooner. **

**For all of you that I love and don't lecture me about when these chapters are released, please enjoy this. I think you'll all like the end :) **

* * *

To both Hiccup and Elsa the most reasonable choice was to find an Omphalos. But even that was a long shot, because not only would it have to be within a reasonable time jump from when Ophelia disappeared, but also it would have to be close enough to travel. That is if anyone charted these thing at all, or perhaps it was just so helter skelter that they were silly in thinking that could ever work. And then, Hiccup realized, that they could not simply send a five-year-old into a portal alone, for the likelihood of the portal dumping her anywhere in Norway was slim as it was. And whom would undoubtedly go with Ophelia back home? Elsa.

This revelation caused darkness to grow steadily in his chest. He did not want Elsa to leave, nor Ophelia. It was so selfish but he hoped and prayed that an omphalos would never have to be found and that they wouldn't leave him. He had loved Astrid, but knowing somewhere in his heart that she didn't want to go was good enough for him. To lose two people that perhaps he loved infinitely more, and know they left him willingly? He couldn't even stand the idea.

And if it was years in the future and he and Elsa had a family, what would he be reduced to if she took their children with her back home, leaving Hiccup here. It was almost enough to make him want to follow, but he couldn't bring his mother or their dragons or anyone else because that would be too much. There was so much that now as he thought about it, he didn't want to leave.

Ophelia was talking animatedly in their yard about what she would do after she'd go home through the magic circle. Elsa was laughing, indulging her, but there was a pained smile upon her face. They'd told her that they were going to get her home, but it may take even years, so she just needed to keep hope. Was it a silly hope to entertain? Perhaps so, but it seemed that Ophelia had promised that she would not do anything more reckless, because if she was good, a portal would appear.

"And then I'll show mom my dragon. Mom will love it. Maybe I can bring one back for my sibling, Elsa!" She cried, "Wouldn't that be great, Hiccup?"

Elsa turned to see a hollow look on Hiccup's face. He swallowed roughly.

"Wonderful." He whispered hoarsely. One of Ophelia's friends called her from behind the fence, and Ophelia abandoned her doll in the dirt. She leaned into Elsa. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone anything. It's my secret." She seemed thrilled at the idea of having such a big secret all to herself and her two favorite people. After she had left, Elsa looked at Hiccup.

"You don't want her to leave." She said.

"Am I so transparent?" He asked with a wince, "But Elsa, you'd leave with her. She's only five." He sighed.

"Or maybe she'll be eleven when we find one." Elsa pointed out.

"You'd still send an eleven-year-old across the world alone?" He asked, and Elsa scowled, "Would you just take my kids away?"

Elsa was very silent for a long time.

"I don't know. This is all theoretical. But you need to seem like it's really going to happen. I won't lie to Ophelia and alter her memories, so this is a lie I can agree on making. It will keep her happy, but more, it will keep her safe." Elsa pressed. Hiccup drew squiggles in the dirt.

Elsa watched his careful, steady movements and changed subjects, "How many kids do you want to have?" She asked. The question seemed not to surprise Hiccup, which meant there was progress, as about a couple weeks ago he would have jumped at her topic.

"I don't know. It's not something I think about, numbers and all. I know I want kids, and I guess things just…happen. It's Odin's fate how many I have."

Elsa scoffed.

"In my time, we can control such things."

Hiccup gave her a disbelieving look, "Yeah right. You mean better than simply counting? It's the work of gods, not humans to control that."

"It's science." Elsa said with a touch of longing, "I could have you wear something so that you can be married and have a sex life without the fear of another child you don't want."

"Sounds crazy." Hiccup shook his head. Elsa rubbed her nose.

"Not even like a sheep's bladder? Come on, people must have tried to do this!" Elsa said, drawing back to the oldest methods of birth control she knew. Hiccup just stared at her like he had no idea what she was saying. She continued.

"Since we don't have such amenities here…" She gave a long sigh, "We'll see…"

Great, he wasn't even married and already his fiancée was holding out on sex.

"At least four." Hiccup said, to which Elsa jumped.

"Four?" She scoffed, "I'd go mad."

"I think my mom always wanted more…she's so…mothering. It's not unusual. I'm unusual. Astrid was unusual. Only children…I feel sorry for the parents of that. Either it means they don't have a sexual marriage, or something is wrong. Both is…unfortunate."

"Mhh…" Elsa did not sound convinced, "Maybe…three. One is…lonely. Two is worse." She said, recalling the darker days with her sister, "Three…three sounds adequate."

"Three children." Hiccup echoed, a tingle growing, "Including or not including Ophelia?"

"Why should that matter?" She asked.

"Not including then." Hiccup amended. He stood, "Come, we have something to discuss."

"What?" Elsa wiped the dirt from her skirt. Inside, Hiccup took out one of his journals.

"Usually, we have an engagement parties with the other leaders of the tribes. It's political; sizing up my new wife and all. At least, that's what we tell people. The one's I've been to have been full of booze and dirty jokes. The reasoning is really just a pretense, and the date's been set four days from now. In that time, you do need to learn the names and Tribes that will be attending. I do have all the information down in this book."

Elsa begun to flip through causally. "Simple enough." She grunted.

"Elsa, that's at least ten different tribes to learn." He said. Elsa gave him a sly laugh, and looked at him.

"Hiccup, you forget that I've been a queen. I believe I've memorized hundreds of titles and formalities of nations in my time." She said. Hiccup winced.

"Yes, I forget that." He agreed. He was about to leave when Elsa gave a little sound.

"Aren't you staying?" She asked. Hiccup, upset with the conversation and thought of her leaving with Ophelia, had not been planning on it.

"It's all there…the information." He shrugged, "I took the effort to write it down and all."

"Yes, but if you were the one to write it, surely only you would be more useful than a book." Hiccup hesitated, "Please, to explain things to me?" She asked. Hiccup hesitated.

"I suppose." He agreed, and sat on the bench. He expected Elsa to sit across from him, but she sat close on his own bench, so that their legs touched. She opened to the first page.

"These are my own friends; it's customary to invite your own tribal friends to the banquet. A nice gesture, at least." He said.

"I don't know if I've meet many of your friends." Elsa admitted.

"Well, besides Camacazi…not many." Truthfully, things just sorta feel apart between him and his friends after Elsa disappeared. They'd always been closer with her than himself, and he wasn't the sort of boisterous personality that Astrid was to encourage conversation.

"Let me tell you, you might think we have some interesting names. Tradition says it's to protect us from trolls, which…I've never seen. Fairy tales." He scoffed.

Elsa perked up. "Trolls? I've met some!" She said. Hiccup shot her a glare.

"Harde har, very funny."

"No really. Did I forget to tell you that in my story trolls were the one to make Anna's memories vanish?"

Hiccup stared at her.

"You did." He said, "But I thought it was an analogy for…I don't know…not a troll!" He gaped, "You're serious."

"Quite." She said, flipping to the first page, "I'll tell you about them later. Perhaps we'll visit. But for now, we have some things to go over."

Hiccup still was not sure if he believed her or not but looked to the first page.

"Right. Snoutlout and his wife Dagny. You've seen Snoutlout. Unapologetically egotistical. Stout, pathetic beard…" He begun. Elsa giggled.

"Yes, I've seen him. He has a newborn, doesn't he?" She asked, recalling a small child in his arms.

"Yeah. Haven't had the time to see it…nor the will. I'd only hear how amazing his daughter is or how amazing his wife was in childbirth. Some things you just don't need to hear." Hiccup pointed out, and tapped the next line, "Fishelgs is my closest friend here. He's only courting his girl, Gyda, for love instead of convenience."

Elsa gave a warm smile, "That's beautiful and wonderful!" She said, to which Hiccup gave a strained smile. She realized her enthusiasm must have been a bit…offensive, for she touched his hand gently, "Not that you aren't wonderful too. Perhaps…" She looked as though she was going to say something important, something amazing, but she closed her lips at the last minuet. Hiccup stared at her, willing her to speak, but she just leaned over and read the next name herself.

"Ruffnut and Eret…" She said.

"Yes." Hiccup said, reigning his attention back to her, "Ruffnutt is rough, as her name suggests. I didn't really think she was even female until a few years ago. And Eert…he's a Viking." No, that wasn't really right, "He is the epitome of a Viking. He was what my father is. And Hell, he wasn't even born here. She would just not give up on him! Seriously; she stalked him for five months."

"Five months?" Elsa drew her eyebrows up.

"Ruffnut is not…normal." Hiccup explained with a wince, "But I suppose it all worked out in the end." He mused.

"Is Eret happy?"

"As far as I can tell. He's an okay guy, but I try to avoid him. We just…don't get along." That and the fact that it was still too painful to see Eret riding his father's dragon, despite Hiccup's initial welcome and acceptance. But as the years went on, it just bore a aching spot through his heart.

"But he's coming to the meeting?"

"Ruffnutt is my friend. Her twin brother is named Tuffnut. Their mother was clearly a very creative person." He said with a hint of sarcasm, causing Elsa to laugh, "He is married to a very small and loud women named Kari. Which, admittedly, is exactly what he needs. He would terrorize a quite girl, not in a bad way, but she'd never get a word in edge wise. They live right next to each other, because unfortunately their dragon they share has two heads."

"Didn't they foresee this happening?" Elsa asked. While she did love her sister, she wouldn't want to share something like a dragon with her.

"We were young with dragons. People weren't thinking of marriage then." Hiccup said with a faraway look in his eye, "I was only fifteen. Skinny, awkward, and undesirable to the boot."

"I'm sure you were very desirable." Elsa consoled him, and he gave a good-hearted chuckle.

"Really, Elsa. No one liked me."

"I would have." She insisted.

He just shook his head, but did not argue. He liked her insistence. "Next we move onto a different clan. The Bashem Oiks. We are allies; trading partners. They were the second tribe to accept dragons passionately, and often, in times of trouble, we band together with them. All around, their tribe is not much different than our own, except they live near mountains, so when it snows it piles high. They use dragons mostly for heating now, which I cannot complain much about. Their leader is Asgar, and he is twenty-seven and unwed, unusual for his age, but he does not have a wonderful council of elders pushing him into things as we do here. He has a couple bastards, but those are just rumors, I suppose."

"But the line-," Elsa said, frowning, "Vikings don't live long."

"Will go to his younger brother. I've never personally asked his opinion on the matter. Not my place, I suppose."

Elsa flipped the page. "Bezerker. We have a word that means 'Bezerk' in our language; to go crazy."

"Sounds about right." Hiccup nodded, tapping the page, "They are…how do I put this delicately…insane. They regularly have human sacrifices, so be careful there. I doubt they'd kill any Viking from these islands- we have an agreement- but every so often, one of them just snaps and then it's bloodshed and killing for days." Hiccup sighed, "Giving them dragons was a difficult choice. They said they wouldn't hurt dragons, of course, and their national animal and crest is the Skrill. Apparently Fishleg's grandfather was a Bezerker, which explains a lot of his tendencies today."

Elsa tapped her fingers. "And who will be the lucky chief we meet with?"

"Sadly, they weren't always so volatile. In fact one of their leaders was named Oswald the Agreeable, and he was quite agreeable. Well-liked. A nail loose, but still somewhat trustworthy and honorable. Then, after a while, his ancestor Dagur took over and Dagur is a lunatic! Biggest nutball you'll ever meet."

"Then I'll be careful around him." Elsa said.

"You won't have to. Luckily one of, erm…'episodes' caused his soon Tore and Tore's wife Runa to attend in his absence. Tore is…well, he likes tearing things, but he's not as bad as his dad. I think Runa keeps him in line, being honest."

"I think we can skip The Bog Burglars because Camacazi has done well in explaining things to me. She'll be attending, now that she's chief, right?"

"Yep. Thank God too. The rest of the leaders are always more careful when a Bog leader is present…something about her being a girl leader. I dunno. I don't understand it. It's just Camacazi." Hiccup said, imagining his friend. Sure she was a bit intimidating, and overall not a nice person all the time, and one could find her attractive, but she was still just…her…

He flipped the page and the hair rose along his neck. "Lava Louts." He spat out, "I'd much rather never touch them without a ten-foot pole, but hey, that's just me. But being political…I invite them."

"What's wrong with them?" Elsa asked, scanning the page.

"They're just…Lava Louts! There is no reason, not that I know of, but they are un-honorable, disgusting, crude, and cheaters. We call them snakes in helmets. They live on a volcano and have slaves, which is so horrible to me, and even wore they wear pelts of dragons. We had a riff because I refuse to give them dragons to slaughter and turn into fashionable jackets. We teach our dragons to steer clear, or they may get trapped."

"Then why are they invited?" Elsa questioned, "You're allowed to not like people."

"Their leader, Unn, is…childish. He will get easily offended if he is left out, and then do something…impulsive. But his impulsive whims take months to clean up after. Just…keeping the storm at bay, if you will. He will be sitting as far away from you as possible. He's absolutely lecherous too."

"Unmarried then?" Elsa asked, and Hiccup scoffed.

"No one could stand him. He was married, but his wife disappeared under some weird circumstances. She gave him a son, and I suppose, that's all he wanted from her."

He quickly flipped to the next page, and visibly relaxed. "Now the Meatheads, as you may have guessed, are also in close alliance with us. Thuggary…a little slow, not a bad guy. His wife Ylva will be joining us, and she is the sweetest girl you've ever met. I think you two will become friends. His father Mogadon isn't such a bad guy either, although mostly against dragons, so I'm glad he stepped down a couple years ago."

"Yes, Thuggary was quite…nice." Elsa gave a warm smile, "Perhaps you two aren't friends, but it is good to have closer people in political meetings."

"I know." Hiccup agreed, "My father was great at making bridges. I seem to burn them and rebuild them with dragons." He rolled his eyes.

"Murderous tribe?" Elsa read the next title, "Are they…?"

"No worse than any other Viking tribe. Particularly feared by those outside our group, well known to foreigners. They have an obsession with taking claim to kills. Wolfen is probably the best warrior I know."

"Now the Hysteric tribe is one step below the Bezerker Tribe. They are close, usually, making plans of their owns. They also own slaves, making slave trading quite popular between the two ports. They are insane like the Bezerkers but horribly creative with their barbaric ways…always trying to outdo one another by being the most disgusting Viking on the arpeggio."

"I can see Vikings would not be your first choice if you were in another life." Elsa observed.

"Vikings are…not me. But hey, we can't change what we fall into. Unless we fall into an Omphalos." He joked, "So Hobsag and Dagur were close, and I'm not quite sure the connection between Hogsag and Tore. That will be something we have to watch." He said.

"Quite right. Is it too much to hope they may be at odds?"

"Probably so," Hiccup agreed," "Now the Outlaw Tribe is mostly…made of outlaws, as the name suggests. They attempted to become an official tribe among the leaders one generation ago, although their new attempts will fail. But these guys, they're worse that Lava Louts…really. These are the scum of the earth. Rapists, murders, pedophiles, incestuous slobs." He listed, "And worst of all…cannibals."

"Cannibals?" Elsa squeaked, taken aback. Hiccup gave a slow nod.

"Never turn your back on an Outlaw, they say, or you'll be his next meal. We have a peace agreement to never kill a Viking from our neck of the woods, but they've felled more traveling ships and destroyed more nomadic villages more than I know. And they always make such a big deal about our meals. They say 'we respect your eating habits and do not serve you flesh at our meetings, so you should be respecting us and serving us flesh at yours." He repeated.

"You're not serious." Elsa shook her head.

"Oh, but I am." He winced, "I think the last meeting, we agreed that if they bring their own it would be fine, because they do have a point, but Ylva was very pregnant at that meeting, and even the sight of it made her vomit all over. It's…sensitive. Not for the weak of heart. I'm not sure what I'll do at our meeting. From your reaction, I'll have to send Toothgnawer a message and decline his request to eat their choice of meal."

"Toothgnawer. Some poor child is serious named Toothgnawer?" She asked.

"Yes." Hiccup shrugged, "I warned you we had weird names. He's kinda…not scary, though. Most people just call him Gnaw. Nice guy, wants to try to change cannibalism, which I am in full support of. His wife Hilde does not agree but…it's for the best."

"Toothgnawer." Elsa echoed, "What a horrible mother!" She was still hung up on this.

"Lastly there are two smaller tribes that are only about a fourth of our population. Newly established, keep to themselves. The Uglithugs are just…sorta nasty. Not great hygiene. Their leader Sweyn hasn't bathed at all in five years. His wife Freydis finds it attractive, or so she says."

"I find men who bathe very attractive." Elsa winced away in repulsion. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Glad you say that?" He asked, "I think."

Elsa flipped to the last page of information, and fond it nearly blank "Visithugs. Axe-workers and metal designers. Leader; Ragnar." She said.

"Ah, the work of the Visithugs is the best metal you'll find anywhere. I support their growing tribe by buying their metal quite often. The craftsmanship is beyond anything else I've ever seen. Really!"

"I'll have to hope that they bring some." Elsa said.

"Don't worry, they always do. Promoting their products and all." He assured her. She got up and stretched. He did the same.

"I'm going to grab some food; want anything?" He asked. She gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Some water, I suppose," She said, taking a seat next to a window. When Hiccup returned, he found her counting on her fingers.

"What are you counting?" He asked, handing her the water.

"Not long before we're married." She replied a little softly, her throat dry.

"Ah." He sighed. He desperately wanted to ask what was the thing that she felt as though she couldn't say under the current circumstances, but he held his tongue. He watched her look outside.

"You think you'll remember everything for the dinner?" He asked, although he already knew his answer. She laughed.

"Yes, don't even worry about that. Not a problem…" Her voice trailed off, "Have you, uh…made any progress with the council…?" She asked. He noticed that she did not look in his direction.

"I haven't." He admitted, "I'm searching for any sort of loophole, any mention. It's a tradition that so far I've had little luck locating. It just sort of…happens. No official beginning or anything. Perhaps I can get out using this, but I want to be sure. Odin knows that those council members would know if I lied saying that it was never written anywhere and it was." He explained.

She was very silent. "I am…resigned to the fact that I will be doing things with you on the wedding night, although I hope without an audience." She began tentatively.

"Yes?" He prompted. She motioned for him to sit with her, and she turned to him. Her eyes were calculating, thoughtful.

"I'm a logical sort of girl. I slowly ease myself into things. Rarely do I jump into anything new." She said, to which Hiccup stared at her with curious eyes.

She looked unsure; "It's just that…I can't imagine going from nothing to sex all in one day. Even if I don't like you lovingly, I would rather ease myself into this than dive all at once."

"What are you suggesting?" Hiccup's heart beat fast against his ribcage, and his fingertips brushed the edges of her knees, his whole body nearly quivering in anticipation.

"Practice, Hiccup." She said finally, forcing the words out, "Practice leading up to when we will…when I have to…on that night…"

"I understand." Hiccup caught her hands that were twiddling on her hair, and he forced his more feral side of himself down, the side, which was calling himself to her in the most heated of ways. No. He would not do that to anyone, much less Elsa, "Where do we-,"

He was unceremoniously cut off from his thought, as it seemed that if Elsa had not made the sudden movement as it was, she would lose all her bravery. And lips were quite the way to tell someone to shut up. And for a moment, he was too stunned, and Elsa hesitated, feeling what she thought to be resistance, but instead was amazement. As soon as he realized her train of thought, his hands worked without talking to his brain, and his fingers were on either side of her face, pulling her back down toward his lips.

He could tell Elsa was quite unsure how to progress, not used to these sorts of things. Admittedly with Astrid he'd done everything but, so for once, he wasn't a total newbie to this. While his demeanor toward most of it may have seemed aloof or frightened, it was merely because he was a normal young adult male with raging hormones and a mother that would kill him if he ever mistreated a woman. But now, when he just let that other side of him, the side that tamed dragons and fought wars, Hiccup found himself in what maybe was his element.

The tangling of his fingers through her tight braids, the way his other hand snaked down to the small of her back and pushed her up against him with a soft force, the smell of Elsa weaving around his mind like the most addictive plant in the world, and the feeling of her just _melting _increased his confidence tenfold.

At once, she broke apart, and he let her. She looked like an animal found to be looting through the garbage; wide-eyed and frozen. She touched her hair, now falling in a disarray of strands and almost fallen from the braid, to her lips, beginning to swell.

"That is enough for today." She said in a stammer of words, and got up, "Yes, that is a good place to start." She seemed startled, but not alarmed in a way that meant he'd gone to far, as she hurried to her bed.

Once safely on the other side, she let out a very long sigh. She had not expected things to go so far…things to be so…passionate. She'd expected a gentle kiss that was all. But when things had progresses, she had also found that she didn't mind. Not one bit.

She hadn't expected Hiccup to seem like he actually knew what he was doing, nor to want her in the way that his body was already betraying him. She hadn't expected to feel the way she did, or Odin, to enjoy it more than a momentarily blimp of pleasure. This had been fireworks across her eyes and a fire that burned through her body.

And the scariest bit? The one that Elsa was completely unprepared to deal with? She foolishly lied to herself, saying that this was to ease her in, something that must and had to be done. But it wasn't a 'had to be done'. No; she had horribly misjudged the intensity of this planned encounter because now…

…Now Elsa wanted more.

* * *

**WHOOT WHOOT HOT BABY MAMA! How about that kiss, people ;) I like the idea that while Hiccup is very thoughtful and considerate of Elsa's wishes and how fast she wants to take this relationship, he'd be the more...ah...sexually advanced one. And let's be honest, he is a guy with a beautiful women engaged to him! I think you all should review just because of that fiery kiss. And there was a compromise-ish with Ophelia; they're sending her back, but are 'altering' her thoughts in a supposed way. Do they actually know if they're going to find an Omphalos? Of course not. But sometimes a little white lie isn't too bad of a thing. **


	16. Real Chapter 16

**IT"S SO LATE I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW BUT I UPDATED BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL! BUT THIS IS A REAL CHAPTER! **

**Warning this chapter gets a little...dark...but it really starts putting a direction to the story. You'll see why. **

**Thanks to my reviewers: GraceSophia, dazzit-thuree, Shina90, shukogage, TheGreyRanger, Ace Warbringer, dimkaxoxo, Naruto Son of Artemis, Hiccelsa ROCKS, Rainbor123, PascalDragon, Pieman, Katrina Aguilar, ElsaTheSnowQueen, Hiccup434, Crystal12, DiyyaRazali, Guest32, Raven88, CP Nightshade-Eyes of Asteria, fantasylover4ever, Guest, Guest, and Lizzybeth010.**

**Hiccelsa ROCKS!: Why thank you :) I hope I have a good story XD**

**Pieman: Yes! I do! I ship a lot of people lol. And I could ship Hiccanna, but I don't really consciously ship her with other people. And yes I have seen Guardians of the Galaxy but (sigh) people are going to hate me for saying this. I didn't love it. I enjoyed it, thought it wasn't a waste of the money I spent, but I don't honestly see the hype and bandwagons about it. I dunno. I wouldn't see it again in theaters and wouldn't buy it for myself as a DVD to have. I think it's cool Marvel can market heroes literally no one knows, and that they're tying them all together, but I prefer the Avengers and stuff. So...yeah...  
**

**Katrina Aguilar: I hate those 'must date/marry' right away. Is that realistic? No! And I LOVE cliffhangers (evil laugh here). And as nice as Anna/Kristoff would be to fall through, who would rule Arendelle? And yes! There will be two villains actually! I'm pretty sure you'll know one by the end of this chapter...And I apologize for not enough Toothless. I always forget to add the non humans in (Facepalm)**

**Crystal12: That awaited wedding night ;) **

**Hope this was worth the wait! **

* * *

On the morning of the meeting, Elsa had an unexpected announcement.

"I don't think we should tell everyone about this." She said, waving her hand to make it snow. Hiccup set aside his notes on the food and the seats to glance her way, a curious expression on his raised brow.

She continued, "From what you said a couple days ago, not everyone is ready to hear it. No, more than that, not everyone would be respectful with the information." She said.

"Respectful?" Hiccup echoed.

"They would see it as a weapon. We're not in war with each other now, but agreements can be broken, and I don't want to give those that would most likely fight against you an advantage of knowing what I can do." She said.

"Then what do you propose we do? Tell no one?" Hiccup asked, a little hurt. None of his friends knew, and he was sure none of them would ever be traitors, and he didn't want to keep lying to them about Elsa's powers. But this was not his gift, it was hers, and she should have the say of what do to with it.

"No, a few people." Elsa corrected, "I will tell your friends and then talk to all the leaders. Those I feel to be good trustworthy people shall know." She said.

"Good and trustworthy aren't exactly common Viking traits, at least, not usually here. By exception, I'd say."

"You're good and trustworthy." Elsa said, tapping his hand. He gave her a scathing look, as if to remind her that he didn't really consider himself a Viking. She continued.

"Well, they're leaders. Mostly by blood, I admit, but there would be uprisings if the leaders weren't good people, wouldn't there?" She asked.

"Elsa, being a good leader and a good person isn't exactly synonymous terms." He said.

"I know that." Elsa snapped, scowling, "But I think that I will at least be able to find us some allies tonight. But let me decide who those will be." She said. Hiccup sighed, but in a relieved way.

"Okay." He agreed. He hoped she'd stick around, as she had been avoiding him like he was a deadly disease for the last couple days after the kiss that made him weak in the knees and kept him up at night.

But similarly, he expected the same was happening to her, and that is why she was avoiding him. And that made him feel good, that he had such an effect on such a beautiful girl that five years ago wouldn't have even looked at him, much less wanted to kiss him.

Hiccup and Elsa walked over to the dining hall, where previously the affair had been set up in long tables, perfect for an important and earth-shattering announcement. They declared to the very frustrated worker that they had decided to set it up as a festival instead. The tables were placed around the edges of a room, with smaller tables dotted along, leaving room for mingling and talking or giving the ability for the leaders to take their own food at their own pace instead of a formal meal. Most importantly, it set up for Elsa to mingle without arousing suspicion, for she could flit from small table to small table, giving ample time to gage the leaders.

From there, if they were good enough to be privy to such a war-tactic and power that she held, they would be quietly invited to stay after, but covertly. Hiccup was positive most leaders would drool at the prospect; something as important as this new leader asking them to stay behind for an announcement had to only be in their favor. While they were proud, they weren't stupid enough to go around announcing their good will. And if Elsa felt that they were stupid enough, although good people regardless, she'd hoped they would have a wife to relay the information to.

They left the hall with the cook stressed with the change of pace to the meal and the young people who were attending grumpily shoving the tables to their new places. Hiccup assured both parties that they would be rewarded for their cooperation for the last-minute change.

But it wasn't any worse than his father. He recalled vividly how his father would change their plans thirty times before an event happened. Even little things, like the windows open, would be closed and opened a million times before Gobber usually stopped him. Perhaps they had hoped Hiccup would be a bit more solid when he gave directions, but overall, they just hoped he didn't come back with a new floor plan or wanting it how it was previously.

In the few hours before the meeting, Elsa could be found mixing her time between making mud pies with Ophelia and Hiccup, talking to Valka about some alterations to the dress she was finishing for Elsa to wear to the party tonight, and being quizzed by Hiccup about names and tendencies about their guests.

When there was less than an hour to go, Elsa was slipping into her dress. It was a simple design, very deep and pretty blue, as Valka had noticed Elsa's favorite colors. There was a leather sash around her waist and simple white and silver thread making swirl patterns around the neckline. There was a vest that tied like a corset in the front, and a soft white fabric bunching out at the bottom. It wouldn't have been something that would have caught Elsa's eye back home in a store-window, yet now that she put it on, and Valka drew her hair up in a half-do, it felt simply elegant.

Camacazi came unannounced and early, as she did with everything.

"Feel pregnant?" Elsa asked with a wry smile. Camacazi patted her still very flat stomach.

"Won't know for another week, when for the first time, I pray I don't bleed. Still, we're being cautious." Her eyes glimmered, and Elsa knew exactly what cautious meant- many trials. Not that it seemed like Camacazi was complaining, though.

Hiccup chose that moment to come into the living room to greet her. She went over to a chair, throwing her feet on the table, to which Hiccup made a little growling sound in the back of his throat in frustration. But he shook his head, sighing.

"Many trials?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye. You have to do it a couple times. You know? Anyway your wedding is a month away. Are your warriors ready?" She asked with a suggestive smirk.

"Warriors? It's a wedding, Cazi, I'm not going to war-oh." He groaned, rubbing his face, "Shut up." He rolled his eyes, throwing a beet at her good-naturedly.

"Hey! Possible pregnant lady here!" She said, throwing the beet back at his face with enough force to kill a small animal. He ducked and it hit the wall with a thud.

"You are all children." Valka sighed in exasperation, picking up the beet and washing it off. She glared at Hiccup and Camacazi, then turned to Elsa, "Except you dear. Thank Odin there is someone who acts her age around here." She said, although she was looking hard at the troublesome twosome as she said it. Elsa laughed behind her hand. Ophelia tugged on Elsa's dress, reminding everyone she was still in the house.

"Do I act my age, Elsa?" She asked. This received a laugh from everyone in the room and Elsa swung her up into her arms.

"Of course. Not a day older or younger." She assured. Ophelia clapped her hands in joy.

"Does Hubert act his age?" She also demanded.

"Well of course!" Hiccup jumped in, "He is only the most age-acting dragon there is!" He said, picking up Hubert by his stomach from his dragon bed. Hubert flayed his short arms in surprise to being woken up by lifted in the air, glaring at Ophelia with a 'you did this to me' sort of look.

Elsa set her down and she took Hubert from Hiccup's hands. "I'm going to head over to Sigrid's house." She said independently. Valka startled.

"But you aren't supposed to go over there for another hour." She said, as Sigrid was where Ophelia would be tonight, because Valka wanted to oversee the kitchen and general area as the former chief's wife.

"You are talking about boring adult things." Ophelia said as she picked up her jacket, the cold air already starting to reach their haven, even though there was still a month until the end of the warm seasons.

"Well, I suppose we'll go now." Valka agreed, "I'll see you in the main building."

"We should probably go over there too. Be there before anyone else." Elsa said, moving her hands down the ruffles in her dress. Hiccup was already in his clothes, and Camacazi just gave a shrug.

"May as well." She said, "Or else your mother won't have any beets when she returns." She joked.

Hiccup called Toothless over with a swift whistle and the large dragon bounded over, and the girl's dragons followed in suit. Toothless gave an affectionate nudge to Hiccup's body, and Hiccup shot him a covert grin. At the entrance of the building, Camacazi announced she was going in because her feet hurt, pregnant or not.

"Right. Toothless, you know the rule. Nothing dangerous today, but keep the other dragons in line and entertained." He said, "And that goes for anything revolving around Unn. You won't go near him, you hear?" He said. Toothless smacked his teeth angrily, but swished his tail in submission, but glared angrily as if his fun had been ruined.

"Unn has a dragon?" Elsa seemed surprised.

"Of course not. He arrives by boat. People don't have dragons over there." He said.

"Aren't you worried that he'll try to attack the dragons here?" Elsa asked.

"Not really. If he ever tried, the rest of the arpeggio would kick the Lava Lout's asses so far that they hit the other side of the world." At first Elsa thought he was joking until he continued, "No really. We've talked about it. If one is attacked for the dragons, we all fight, for it wouldn't be long until we would be next."

"Do you think it's ever going to get that far?" Elsa asked as he opened the door for her.

"I doubt it." Hiccup shook his head, "Unn is stupid, but he's not exactly an idiot." Hiccup said, "He could guess what would happen to him now that dragons are found to be friendly."

"Seriously, don't be afraid of Unn at all." Camacazi called from across the room, already stuffing her face from a hot bun that it seemed she'd stolen from the kitchens, "He soaks up fear like the sun."

"I couldn't be afraid by a lowlife like him." Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"That's the spirit!"

Hiccup led her to the front door. He glanced outside, and there was a flash of a dragon's wing.

"Camacazi, look presentable, for gosh sakes. You're a leader now." He advised, to which she stuck out her tongue at him, but wiped the crumbs away and at least attempted to sit on a chair like a normal person.

"You ready?" He asked Elsa. Elsa shocked him by gently reaching across to take his hand.

"Of course." She said, "I finally feel at home again, doing this." She said. His heart drummed, and he only managed a weak smile back. She had referred to here as…home…a word he thought he'd never hear her call the lonely and dull island of Berk. Yet with her, it wasn't so dull looking anymore.

He opened the door wide, kicking a rock to stop it. The first guess descended their dragon, sending it off to where Toothless dived around in the tall grass like a kitten, and perked up at the new companion.

The man bowed to Hiccup and Elsa, per the greeting. "Hiccup, and the beautiful Elsa. You're as bright as they have said." He said, and kissed her hand. Hiccup glanced across the way to her. As kind as his words were, this was a test as much as anything, waiting for her to greet him and his companion by name. He expected even a flash of uncertainty, but instead Elsa gave a warm smile in response.

"Tore and Runa." She said, able to figure out their affiliation with no help from Hiccup at all. Hiccup could tell from the way his back stiffened Tore was more than impressed with her deduction. Hiccup could draw his best impression of the leaders, which he had, but it was hardly a perfect and real-life reflection. Yet Elsa didn't even look slightly concerned that she had said the wrong name. Already, she had respect from a leader that was an unfamiliar allies with the Hairy Hooligans.

"You seem to know our names, without an introduction," Tore regained himself, "What's the secret?"

"I just enjoy politics."

Tore laughed hard, as if thoroughly amused and led his wife to the food being set out. "Smells delicious. I expect I'll have further time to meet your fiancée?" He directed his question to Hiccup. Hiccup was the one that was silent for a couple seconds, before he realized the question had been thrown at him. Tore's eyebrow raised with mirth.

"Yes." He agreed, "Yes, Elsa is very interested in hear all the tribe's philosophies." He said.

The rest of the members trickled in. Most greetings occurred without a hiccup, he thought (and laughed at the pun in his head) except for the one that he expected- Unn's. It wasn't as much a disturbance or a screw-up, but the fact that Hiccup felt the strange urge to kick him out of the festivities for even looking at Elsa.

He arrived on foot, and all the dragons in the field behind the building sank into the shadows with low hisses as he approached. He lunged forward, snarling at Toothless, who came to stand protectively. Toothless didn't even flinch, but Unn laughed, dangling a Night Fury cape in his face.

"Wonder if this was your mother, huh?" He asked in a low voice. Toothless just bared his teeth, but did not attack. Hiccup clenched his fists. He wondered if Unn had worn that just to be cruel tonight. Elsa locked eyes with Hiccup, and she gave a deep frown that flouted back into a smile when Unn approached.

"Unn of the Lava Louts." She forced a smile, and if not for the strain at the corners of her eyes, Hiccup wouldn't have been able to tell it was completely forced.

"Brilliant." He said, without even addressing Hiccup, his host, "The most beautiful wife a man could own." He said.

Elsa gave a laugh, as if what he saw was extremely funny, "Own? A person owns a plant or a book, but not a person." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Really?" He drawled, turning to Hiccup, "You hear that, Hiccup? She thinks you don't own her."

"Hilarious." Hiccup growled, pressing his palms flat hard against the wooden walls, so he didn't punch Unn. Unn turned and kissed Elsa's hand, and she didn't even flinch.

"How generous." She said with as little disgust as she could manage, "I will speak later with you, I have more guests to greet."

"Of course, of course." Unn nodded, bowing out, "I look forward to it." Something in his eyes that blazed gave Hiccup an uneasy feeling like he'd never experienced before in his life.

Elsa was distracted to the point that she missed the next person greeting her. Luckily it was only Fishlegs, who turned to see where her attention was pointed.

"Unn?" He gaped out loud, and Hiccup shushed him, "What the hell, Hiccup?"

"You know how he is." Hiccup quietly pulled him away, "I don't like the way he's looking at Elsa. Watch him, and tell me if he does anything shady or tires something." He asked. Fishlegs glanced over at his girlfriend and Elsa, laughing about something. He saw Elsa's eyes flicker uneasily toward where Unn was greeting Sweyn.

"Of course." He agreed, "I don't trust him either."

There was only a few other people after Fishlegs, so soon Hiccup and Elsa went to close the doors. Hiccup coughed, and everyone quieted. Elsa made the official announcement.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our engagement dinner. As you may have noticed, instead of a formal meal, we encourage people to eat as much as they like-the kitchens have way to much food anyway- and mingle. I look forward to meeting everyone personally. Enjoy your night, your dragons are being looked after, and this is a time of great celebration."

Hiccup was always floored by the easiness of her words flowing from her lips, and he felt a fire ignite in his body, spreading down.

_Not now. _He told himself firmly, _you shouldn't be thinking such things, much less at a banquet like this, now! _

At first, no one moved, and everyone just hovered around. Then the ale was brought out, and within the hour, things changed. The people were not too drunk to lack the ability to hold a slightly intelligent conversation with Elsa, but drunk enough to let their boundaries down to interact with people who were once better friends.

The males and females separated themselves. The females in one corner, drinking small sips of ale and laughing about children or men or something (as Hiccup was a male, he didn't and had no desire to know) and the males were on the other side, making crude jokes, boasting about recent achievements, and participating in general tomfoolery.

He knew it was turning out to be a great party when someone would say, "I have a great idea" and then they could come back injured and laughing ten minuets later.

Elsa broke the strict barrier, along with Camacazi who had little desire at the moment to participate in the frivolities of the females conversation, although Hiccup knew her and Elsa talked like that. Instead she reverted back to the tomboy she often was and made the most disgusting jokes that made even the most unapproachable men laugh and clap her on the back.

Elsa began with his friends, and quietly invited each to stay after, at around midnight. She didn't spend as much time with them, because they lived on her island, and some she had briefly met already.

When she finished talking to Fishlegs and his girlfriend, she looked around at the men to find one who was detached from the others and looked at least a little friendly. The leader of the Visithugs saw her hesitance and waved her over with a broad smile.

"Ragnar." She greeted gratefully, "What are you doing here at this table alone?" She said, but saw a piece of paper and one of Hiccup's pencils.

"Had the most inspired idea for a new hilt design, and I didn't want to forget it." He said, showing her the intricate looping pattern on the sketch of a sword, "And I was anxious to talk to you."

Elsa paused. Why in the world would he be anxious to talk to her? She glanced him over very carefully, as he seemed to be waiting for a candle to flicker on in his mind. He didn't seem all too different from the rest, his hair long and braided, his beard scraggily, his clothes sewn from pelts and other fabrics, a light colored bracelet around his neck, safety-pins holding a tear together and-

"Safety pins." She blurted out, which without the context of her thoughts seemed completely random, but then something else clicked and she looked at his wrist, "Rubber bands. 1840's. Industrial revolution." All her history came gurgling out her lips like a waterfall, but Ragnar looked pleased by her revelation, "How?"

He looked around, seeing other not listening, and smiled. "I arrived through a portal when I was ten. I loved Viking stories, and the first son of the Visithugs named Ragnar died from disease around the time I appeared. I became the very enthusiastic replacement. I had been an apprentice to my parents in a metal working shop and took that knowledge to make my tribe worth something." He said.

"How did you know? I wear nothing from my time." She said.

"It's something I've been able to pick up. Soon you will too."

"How many more are you? A lot?" Elsa insisted, and he shrugged.

"Mostly I meet people who are passing by, and we speak and all, but I couldn't tell you. It's a weird thought, but at least a small portion of everyone you pass each day will most likely be like you." He said. He snapped the rubber band, "No one questions this." He said, "But I like wearing it as a comfort."

"I'm from 1869." Elsa whispered, "Not long after your time."

"And you're what, 29?" He asked, and she nodded. He grinned, "And I'm almost thirty-five. Weird as it is, but if we had met in your present day somehow, that year, we'd still be the same ages as we meet her. Time and space cannot change some things, I suppose." He said. Elsa thought of Ophelia and balked. She didn't want this time to change her, she didn't wan her to forget or feel sad or become the person she was no longer.

"I hope not." She said sincerely, "If you like, there is a meeting for a…select few at midnight." She invited the invitation. Ragnar's eyes narrowed in a quiet understanding.

"I will be there."

The rest of the night flew by carefully and quickly. Although Elsa found that most leaders she had a very nice time chatting with, not everyone she felt the need to invite.

She only talked to Unn with Hiccup present, more for his sake than hers. He looked furious the idea of anything he might do. Hiccup looked ready to tear his head off when he sneezed, for Odin sake!

As Elsa excused herself to go to the bathroom, she recounted those that she had invited and those she hadn't, wondering if there were too many.

Tore and Runa were found to be good people, Runa with a little quiet edge that kept her husband on a short, but wanted, leash. He seemed like a good guy, although Hiccup argued there wasn't such thing as a nice Viking (clearly Ragnar didn't count anymore) and she was infinitely glad that it had not been his father who had attended. She invited him.

Thuggury and Ulva was not as much a political encounter, but she spent the time talking about children and Ophelia. Thuggury was just totally engrossed with his daughter, and anyone who love their children like that was okay in her book. Besides, they were close allies, and she could see why. She invited them.

Wolfen, while not all together bad, just made her feel a little awkward. Almost uncomfortable, as she wasn't sure how to respond to his brazen personality and the blood dried underneath his fingernails. She wasn't wishing that she could go and talk to someone else, but she wasn't looking forward to giving him her secret. She ended their conversation naturally, but did not invite him.

Sweyn and Freydis on the other hand totally threw her off. She had to hold her breath when she got near him, for his stench was a person all on it's own. Past that, he was a little condescending and his wife was just…weird. Weird in the way that Elsa felt as though she murdered bunnies for fun. A forsure no for those two.

Hogsag got on merrily with Woflen, and he had the same feeling when she spoke to him. But he was almost more a follower, desperately saying things she'd experienced with Wolfen already, as if that would impress her. She just smiled sweetly, feeling a little sad for the youngest leader (only 19) but did not invite him. While he was more mature than some 19 year olds, he was still a child that while may promise to keep quite; she felt would accidently say something in a heated time.

Asgar made her laugh. With his curly black hair and casual demeanor, he made her feel even more comfortable than Ragnar. He just had such a positive outlook on everything. Life was great, the food was great, she was great. He didn't deny there was evil, but he said that nothing couldn't be overcome, and Elsa felt her soul agree. He was invited, and she continued to talk to him because she found him the easiest to speak to.

In the bathroom, she contemplated Gnaw and Hilde. Gnaw she liked; he was still a little literally bloodthirsty, as he looked at one of the kitchen staff hungrily, but she could tell that he was trying to compress his inner instincts down. But she abhorred Hilde. She felt horrible for him to have to marry such a horrid, rude, and general snotty women! Elsa couldn't even count the insults that Hilde had given her while Gnaw was desperately trying to shove down his hunger, so he was distracted. Surely she couldn't invite him and not her wife, or expect him not to tell his wife, who despite her many, numerous flaws, loved her. How was that even possible?

But at the same time, if something did come to rise, she didn't want to loose Gnaw's loyalty, for he was someone she would like to have on her side. Giving up anything took much willpower and strength, and clearly Gnaw was succeeding. He'd given her a hollow look, but with a real smile. "Five months without eating anyone." He said proudly of himself, while his wife gave a disgusted scoff. She muttered something about how he shouldn't even be a leader. Elsa felt like reminding her if he wasn't the leader, she wouldn't be living the nice life she was. Camacazi had only horrible things to discuss with Elsa about her later.

Elsa exited the bathroom, and was still deep in thought about what to do about the Outlaws. He was a good guy, but the rest of his tribe should be killed for what made them outlaws. Maybe she didn't really want them on her side. Yet they were not afraid of anything taboo, and there was a certain art to war. Oh, she hadn't felt so conflicted about anything in quite a while!

"Pretty lady out for a walk." The stank of ale weaved around her throat, and she resisted the urge to barf. A grimy hand grabbed her and pulled her back roughly, pushing her against the wooden wall outside the house, away from the view of anyone. The dragons were long gone, having flown off to some adventure. She didn't cry out though, instead she raised her chin angrily as Unn pushed his knee to her chest, and grabbed her hands, keeping her from leaving.

"Unn, you're very drunk." She said firmly, evenly.

"I'm not drunk enough to forget how badly I want you." He said.

"That is inappropriate to say." Elsa said, confident that she could outsmart and out fight him in his interbred state, despite her heart beating hard with fear. She hadn't even really been in one on one combat, although she'd practiced for it.

"I won't tell Hiccup if you won't." He said, slurring his words and pushing his lips against hers. She refused to let her powers shown to him, so instead wrenched her body away, and kicked upward between his legs hard. While his fingers clenched painfully against her wrists and his bit down on her lip hard in pain, he didn't crumple.

"So you want to play." He asked, eyes gleaming, "I like it better when girls play games."

"You're disgusting." Elsa spat, "I'm not interested." She said, her mind racing for another escape.

"I love it when you say things like that." He said, and his other hand pressed something to her side. Knife. "Don't even think of screaming, for it will be the last thing you do."

"You'd have a war on your hands. Killing a fiancée of the man who controls the dragons." Elsa said logically, and although the knife pressure lessened, it didn't not cease completely.

"But you won't scream, will you Elsa. That why I like you. You wouldn't have your husband come to save you." Elsa's jaw locked. She didn't want to scream, not because she was enjoying this, but because she was not some maiden in need of saving. She was perfectly capable.

"I'll make you scream." She countered. He grinned, pressing his lips to her ear.

"I hope so." He whispered. Elsa took her knee and this time went to knock the wind out. This pushed him back, and she kicked him again, knocking him over. He was angry now, not defeated. He slammed her hand against the wood, and she felt her knuckles split.

"Now you've done it." She felt the knife tear at her fabrics, and the alarm bells flared. She couldn't escape, not without-

The ice-knife hit his shoulder with deadly accuracy, and red liquid squired out. Unn looked shocked. "What?" He said, and without a moment, pushed the other hand back, so that each hand held a wrist. He saw the ice dying on her hands.

"You think that can outwit me?" He chuckled, and pushed hard down on the juncture between her forefinger and thumb to the point she let out a squeal. But she was determined and she was about to spray him…when nothing happened. Her ice did not appear. Not even a single snowflake.

"Ah, tables have turned. You think a man who kills Night Furies would be stopped with something as common as reverse fire?" He said, and Elsa spluttered. The rage and confusion swirled and this time when she kicked out, she kicked his stomach hard. Still winded form the first time, he fell. She had no reservations to kick his nose hard, and the crunch gave her satisfaction.

"You will stay away from me." She said, and kicked him harshly in the stomach, and then tailed and ran. She went outside where she frantically tried to get her powers to return, but her fingers felt like putty and it was numb, and nothing happened. It must have been a very long time, because eventually Hiccup slammed the door.

"Elsa! Unn just left bloodied and cussing. Thank Odin whoever was the one who-," He stopped dead, seeing her appearance. Her hair messed up, lips bruised and bleeding, the bruises forming around her wrists, and her dress ripped by her waist. Also the tears on the edge of her eyes didn't help, she figured.

"I handled it." She said firmly, pushing back the tears.

"Odin, Elsa." Hiccup's voice sounded strained, "He did this to you?"

"I did worse to him." Elsa said confidently, although her voice wavered and her smile was not totally sincere.

A thousand different responses flew through his mind, but the only one he did was grasp her. "Please, please, please tell me he didn't…"

"No." Elsa gasped, "No. He was drunk, though, not that this excuses it. But I am not so easily toyed with." She said, yet she trembled against his shoulder.

Hiccup ended the party promptly to Elsa's objections, and Elsa went around to everyone to apologize for the abrupt ending. She also invited those who would know her secret back to a later date. She would talk to Gnaw individually another day. Although she had fixed her hair, stopped the bleeding, and mended her dress, no one said anything although everyone figured out what must have happened. Most respected her even more; not just anyone could out-fight Unn, especially a girl. Even if she seemed shaken, she was thought to be the strongest of all of them.

Hiccup instructed Camacazi to go home with Elsa and help her into the bath and stay with her. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I should finish up here." He said, looking around. They both knew that he didn't mean 'here' though. She nodded in agreement. Thuggry came up, and touched his shoulder.

"I will come too." He said, although Hiccup had never announced his plans out loud.

"You don't' have to. This is between me and him." Hiccup argued.

"He will be furious, and fury makes people strong. It did for Elsa. Also, if he ever touched my wife, he would only hope that I killed him when I was through. He needs to be given a lesson." He said firmly. Hiccup pressed his lips together, and nodded.

The Lava Lout island was dark, and people hurried around nevously. Apparently Unn scared the whole village when he was in a bad mood. They found him with a different girl, pressing against her, although she was not fighting back.

"Unn." Hiccup called into the room, "We need to talk." Unn lost the grip on the girl and she ran from the room.

"You lost my dinner." He sneered, and Toothless crept along the walls, glaring. Unn reached for his dragon killing knife, but did not see Thuggury, who knocked it from his hands. Toothless spat at him, and Hiccup closed the door. When he and Thuggury and Toothless left, both men were bleeding but they could say that Unn hopefully had gotten the message. If not, the next was not a threat. It would be death.

When he got back, he light in the bathroom and begun to wash the blood from his hands. Elsa's voice startled him.

"He took away my ice. I didn't know you could do that." She sounded utterly broken, tired, and exhausted from pretending. She looked at him, and gave a thin scowl, "I had it handled." She muttered.

"You did." Hiccup agreed, washing off his hands, watching her rise, "I am so proud of you, Elsa. For still being strong. But seeing you like that made me so…furious. I had to, Elsa. I couldn't let him get away with that." He said, locking his jaw. Elsa took a rag and dabbed his temple, still slightly oozing with blood. He flinched at the touch, "Years ago, I wouldn't have been able to do that. Too scared. You give me courage, though. To protect those I love at the most extreme costs."

Elsa paused at his words, and then silently turned and wrung out the rag, which stained the bucket pink. Her lip quivered as she looked back at him, running the rag down his face to where his lip was slip open. She paused, touching the wound with her fingers, but this time, he did flinch away. When her hands held both cheeks, and she sighed, he felt at ease.

"Love gives people all kinds of strength in all the right places." She agreed simply, which was more than Hiccup every expected her to say. That night he prepared to go to sleep in his own bed, but Elsa stopped him.

"I don't think I want to be alone tonight." She whispered, "I feel…venerable." She looked down at her hands.

"Of course." He said, and curled up next to her, "You'll get it back." He assured.

"What if I don't? What if he took it away somehow. I used to hate it, but now that it's gone, I only want it back." She whispered fearfully. He ran his fingers up her arms soothingly. He was very quite for a long time, letting her soak in the silence and the quiet support he gave. Finally, he spoke.

He kissed her forehead, sighing. "If he did take it, he'll pay for more than just hurting you in the way I thought. I promise." He said, but there was no answer. Elsa was already asleep.

And thank Odin for that.

* * *

**Sorry about that! But Elsa was the girl who did handle it herself, but even she's not the strongest girl in the world...But Hiccup also stepped up to be a real man...**

**How did you like the rest of the leaders?  
And btw, randomly, if you have any songs that remind you of Dramione (Draco Hermione) please include them in your review! For what, I'll explain when I'm not exhausted XD **


	17. Chapter 17

**So I've mapped out and decided something. I always knew there was going to be a time-jump in this story (haha, not like Elsa's already done) but like a really big amount of time in comparison to the pace we've been going, just because there's like two parts to the story. And it was different enough, but not quite, to make it a sequel, and I didn't want to do that because this is still the same story. So I've decided that there's going to be Part 1, which is what we're in now, and Part 2. I am going to update every Saturday until Part 1 is finished, which happens (a coincidence, not at all) with the beginning of Novemeber. This year, I will be participating in NaNoWriMo which takes an immense amount of time and is only really useful for one novel, so there will unfortunately be a month in between part 1 and part 2. I do apologize, but I really do hope to finish an Original Novel this year :) **

**With all those notes, I would now like to thank my reviewers: TheNightFury, dimkaxoxo, shugokage, Master of Chaos, iceflower1999, Naruto Son of Artemis, PascalDragon, Hiccelsa, Katarina Aguilar, Rainbor123, herecomesdifferent, Kanae-sama, Guest, and NA 12A. **

**Hiccelsa: I already corrected him, no worries. And actually, my Frozen takes place around the 1860's, which is also another time period an official Frozen creator has released. **

**Katarina Aguilar: He sorta did save her, after of course, but not really. And he'll get another chance. Elsa can't always be badass! Yep, Unn is one, but you haven't and won't meet the second one for awhile. **

**Guest: Yes, Elsa's powers will return. In like the first part of this chapter, actually...**

**I also apologize for anyone who's a usual signed in reviewer that on this chapter will have to post un-signed in because I deleted the note chapter, making it seem as though you all have already reviewed chapter 17 even though it's out today. Get what I'm saying? Ugg, college makes inconveniences. **

* * *

When Hiccup woke up, it was dark, and Elsa was not at his side. In a half-worried, half-lethargic fashion, Hiccup threw himself out of bed and stumbled down the stairs. It was silly, but he had been having horrible nightmares about Unn kidnapping Elsa or taking Ophelia, and to find Elsa not where she was supposed to be after waking sluggishly made it seem as if his nightmares had come true.

He let out a deep sigh of relief when he saw her outside, curled by Mercedes' side while she made gentle patters of snow and ice with her hands. He blinked a couple times, making sure this wasn't a dream, and to wake himself.

"You're powers are back." He said out loud, but Elsa hardly looked at him. Instead she grimaced. She pulled the hem of her nightgown closer around her legs and continued to create the castle at her feet. It looked like a castle; Hiccup had never seen one. Perhaps it was her old home. It was done meticulously.

"I know." She replied after a moment, her expression grim.

"You're powers are back." He repeated softer, a little more confused, as if she hadn't heard him the first time. She looked up, and gave a frustrated sigh. With a single swipe of her hand, she turned the pristine castle to dust and wiped it away. He frowned, leaning in the threshold of the doorway.

"Do you know at all how exactly the Lava Louts capture their dragons? To kill?" She asked after a long second, standing to brush off her clothes.

"I don't know." Hiccup shrugged, "I think most likely the way we killed all dragons before the Integration. I mean, back then at least they were re-using their dragons instead of dumping them into the sea or feeding them to some carnivores along the islands." He said, "Why?"

"It was what Unn said and did." She said distractedly, and Hiccup's heart dropped.

"Elsa you said he didn't-,"

"He did not." Elsa said firmly, scowling, "It a comment. Reverse fire. He knew exactly where to touch to stop me." She confirmed, her finger lazily tracing a tendon, and then when she realized what she was doing, her hand jumped back as if she expected that she'd harm herself.

"Reverse…fire?" Hiccup played the phrase around his mind, "Like dragon fire, was he referring to?"

"I don't know." Elsa groaned, clearly stressed out, "This is why I was asking you!"

"Oh." Hiccup realized, and shook his head, "Most of the tribes that would know wouldn't tell us. And those in his tribe that would tell us would be punished horribly, and it's not worth it."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt on my part, I agree." Elsa said, "But could we sneak in and find out? Spy?" She asked desperately.

"I wish." Hiccup scoffed, "It was hard enough for Thuggery and I to sneak around in the dead of night. After that…well, he'll be waiting, or expecting. Something worse might happen to you." He said, his eyes darkening with future anger.

Elsa looked defeated. He went to her tentatively, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's still early. Maybe a sleep on it will make it clearer." He offered, although he wasn't sure if it would work, he just hated seeing her so upset, and he was so helpless. Perhaps he would have to go by himself to the Lava Louts island. It was dangerous but he would rather risk himself than Elsa.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes glistening with unshed fear. She clasp her hands firmly, scowling. "I guess." She murmured, nodding. Hiccup didn't ask if he should stay with her the rest of the night; that much had transcended through spoken words.

In the morning light, Elsa was much more chipper and had a strong direction. He woke once against to find her gone, but from the tantalizing smell of eggs and ham from downstairs and the loud laughter of Ophelia and his mother, he had no question or fear for Elsa's whereabouts.

"Morning Elsa." He greeted. Elsa gave him a wide smile.

"Morning, sleepy." She smiled, "We should leave early today. We did promise to meet with the other leaders after last night's meeting to follow up with some things, right?" Her tone clearly told Hiccup to agree and not to question.

"Oh, it must have been a good meeting then?" Valka said, no knowledge of the black smear that reminded in Hiccup's memory.

"Very well." Elsa lied easily, smiling through her teeth, "Even though there's so much to do, we promised some that we would go over some agreements, didn't we?" She looked at Hiccup. Valka smiled at him expectantly.

"Yes! Oh yes," He nodded, "Some very important agreements to make indeed." He saw Elsa give a soft roll of her eyes. He knew he wasn't the best of liars, but he really hated being put on the spot, so give him some credit! Valka just nodded.

"That will make the elders happy. Your father had many alliances, and they were beginning to worry we were going to become our own solitary island, despite your dragons helping greatly. I think Elsa really sealed the deal, though." She turned back to Elsa who shook her head.

"Well, I don't think I made that much of an impression." She said humbly.

"Nonsense. They loved you." Hiccup said, and this wasn't a lie. A small blush crept up her face.

"How many are you going to visit today?" Valka asked. Elsa did a quick count on her fingers.

"Four or five, I think." She said, and Valka's eyes widened.

"Well, you'd better get going. That is a whole day's trip plus time to talk with each." She spun to Hiccup, "And you overslept, and you call yourself a leader?" She asked. In another way, it would have been a harsh and upsetting tone, but with the light twinkle in her eyes, it was clearly playful.

"Tired myself out last night. Making alliances and all." Hiccup said. He hoped his mother wouldn't get close enough to see his slip lip or slightly developing bruises or other battle wounds from his encounter with Unn last night. He sprung up as soon as his mother stood, but he went to the opposite side of the room, "But you're right. Got to go. I'm going to go and wake Toothless, he's for sure still asleep!" He laughed and left quickly.

Elsa was about to excuse herself too, but instead Valka spoke to Ophelia.

"Ophelia, dear, why don't you go and get ready for school?" She prompted.

"But I still have time to eat!" Ophelia pouted. Valka raised an eyebrow, and Ophelia grumbled.

"Fine!"

When she left, Elsa was sure that she should go, but Valka grabbed her wrist.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Just a little tired." Elsa yawned on cue. Valka frowned.

"Dear, I lived with dragons for eighteen years. They are almost as hard to read as humans, if not harder for they cannot speak, and you thought you and Hiccup could slip by me so easily? I heard you up this morning, early."

"I just couldn't sleep." Elsa said firmly.

"You are tired. I don't doubt that. But it's your eyes. There's terror." Vakla's eyebrows pushed together, "And I don't think that's a common look for you. The party ended abruptly and earlier than I ever assumed, because the caterers were quite confused. And I could have been blind and still realized my son was limping and sore from something last night, and I don't think it was sex." Elsa's eyes widened, "And did he think those cuts could escape my eye? He's a grown man, so I shouldn't baby him, but Elsa…what happened?"

Elsa gulped, letting her words soak in. "There was an altercation with a guest last night." She said softly. When she spoke her words were weak and timid, not at all the way she'd been forcing herself to sound all morning in comparison.

"Someone must have tried to hurt you." Valka deduced, "I think that you are the only person outside his parents and close friends that Hiccup would ever risk himself for." She said.

"I told him not to." Elsa groaned in frustration, "I told him I had it under control!" She snapped.

"Ah, but Hiccup needs to feel needed. Manly. Protect what is yours…your honor. It's not in our tradition to let something like that go so easily."

"My honor was not violated, I can assure you." Elsa said in a huff, "The guest wouldn't be producing any more heirs if that was the case."

"I have no doubt." Valka agreed, "But you were still wounded. Mentally and physically." Valka gently lifted the long sleeves up, revealing the harsh bruises on her forearms and wrists. Elsa was silent.

Valka continued, "And I don't think that this meeting is as casual as you say. There is something big between the two of you, and I won't push for it is not my place, but I hope that you make good choices on who you chose to confide." She said. Elsa pulled away, not violently, but softly as Valka's grip lessened.

"I was very sure. The attacker was not on my list to begin with. I knew he was trouble from the moment I saw him."

"I believe you. You seem to be logical and a good judge of character." Valka seemed satisfied with their conversation, and when Elsa came outside, Hiccup looked mortified.

"She knows, doesn't she?" She asked.

"Mothers always know." Elsa said with a smile, and then lifted her hands to his face. She ran a finger across the split lip, gently across the ring over his right eye that was already turning yellow and gross, and to the place where his cheek had a cut, "And you look quite dreadful. I'm surprised that you didn't think she'd notice." And these of course were just the cuts on his face, or the bruises she could see. From the way he breathed heavy, she suspected he was knocked onto his back via his stomach a couple times.

Hiccup winced, not at her touch, but at the idea that he had even thought that he'd been able to sneak past his mom. "Hope she didn't bug you too badly about last night. I don't' know if you want to talk about it…"

"I don't." She replied shortly, and Hiccup gave a firm nod.

"Right. No talking about it." He agreed, and handed her the reigns of Mercedes, "She's all ready. Are you?"

"Yes." Elsa climbed onto her dragon, "Your friends first? How about you talk to them, and then meet me at Camacazi's?" The idea of leaving Elsa alone for even she short half-hour it would take to gather and re-meet with her left Hiccup with a protective pang in his chest, but he reminded himself that Elsa probably hurt Unn worse than he did, and she was very capable. So he pressed himself hard to not think of Elsa as a girl who needed saving, but as his future wife who was seriously more kick-ass than he could ever hope to be. Because of this, he gave a tight smile and agreed.

"Be safe." He hoped his words conveyed all the worry he had for her. She nodded, understanding how he didn't want her to go alone, but was very glad that he also trusted her.

"I will." She said, reaching down from Mercedes to ruffle his hair, "See you soon." She agreed.

Hiccup attempted to gather his friends in record time. That previous night, in bed, they had decided to have everyone gather as one big group at the caves where she had been found. First off, it had a lot of space for the dragons to romp around in, had fruits and fish for people to catch and eat if they were bored and hungry, and was big enough and far enough away for Elsa not to fear that an unwanted visitor would drop by.

Hiccup was rather frustrated with the endless questions that his friends insisted he answer; mostly about the abrupt ending last night, and his anxiety to get back to Elsa did not help his tempter. What he had hoped to be only a half-an-hour detour from her turned into a full hour and fifteen minuets.

Elsa, as it turned out, was bombarded with questions too. Camacazi rushed out to her.

"Elsa!" She cried, throwing herself, "You're still alive!"

"Yep, as I was when you left last night." Elsa assured with a eye-roll.

"Are you okay?" Cacmacazi kept her at an arms length, quizzically examining her.

"Yes." Elsa agreed, at least for her sake. And she didn't' want to not be fine. She was stronger than this, for Odin's sake!

"Are you positive?"

"Completely."

"Really sure?" Camacazi continued to press. Elsa gave her a scathing look.

"Do I look like I'm about read to drop dead or something I should know about?" She asked hotly, a bit irritated. Instead of becoming offended, Camacazi smiled.

"Okay, great. You're good." She said with assurance.

"Elsa!" Helga exclaimed from the door, "Come in dear, let me make you a cup of tea." She offered softly, and gazed at Elsa with sympathetic eyes. Elsa shot Camacazi a hard glare.

"She wanted to know why I was upset." Camacazi ducked her head, wincing at Elsa's disapproving glare. Elsa sighed, an went inside.

"I hope you hurt him." Helga said, raising an eyebrow.

"Broke his nose. I think." Elsa affirmed, to which Helga gave a wide smile.

"And they say outsiders can never be Vikings. Not every girl here could do that." She said with pleasure.

"Do they really say that?" Elsa almost didn't want to ask.

"What?" Helga asked absently, "Oh, I wouldn't bother yourself with that. You've already proven yourself." Elsa was unsettled still by her words.

She sat and chatted casually with Helga and Camacazi until Hiccup arrived. At the sight of his face, Helga laughed.

"Well, we know why someone said that Unn was grievously injured today." She said, and paused, "Didn't think you had it in ya."

"Neither did I." Hiccup sighed, "You ready to go, Elsa?"

"Yes." Elsa put the cup by the wash, and turned, "Camacazi?"

"Have fun at the meeting. This is good." Helga assured to her daughter, who responded 'I know mother…" and they left.

"So where now?" Camacazi asked.

"You're going to the island. We're going to collect everyone." Camacazi pouted at Hiccup's words, "Come on, I need you to knock some heads if my friends or anyone else gets out of hand." He said.

"Well…" Camacazi thought about it, "If I can punch someone…"

"Only if they're being bad!" Hiccup reminded and she growled. She got on her dragon and shot away in the opposite direction of where Elsa and Hiccup were headed.

First, they stopped by the Meat-Heads. Thuggury, of course, was expecting their visit and had already found someone to watch his daughter so his wife and himself could attend. They were by far the easiest group to wrangle together.

Tore was gone when they touched down, but Rune was chatty and hospitable, offering them bisects and some fruit (quite the delicacy, for it was unusual for it grow on the rocky ground or in the harsh winters). It still took Tore a whole half-hour after someone was sent after him to return home. He wanted to go, of course, but didn't know if he could find someone to run the camp. But when Elsa assured him the meeting wouldn't convene for another two/three hours, he was much more relieved.

But even so, it was almost half that time by the time they set off, and Hiccup offered to go and find Asgar while Elsa found Ragnar, and they would meet back up after collecting these. Elsa, actually called Ragnar with perhaps too much enthusiasm, for she had other matters to speak with him about (and not just being a Jumper) to which Hiccup seemed a little suspicious.

"It's a surprise." Elsa decided to divulge, to which a soft grin appeared on his face.

"A surprise, eh?" He said.

"Yes." Elsa said, pushing him to his dragon, "So I'd better get going, and so should you."

The fly to where the Visithugs lived was a long one, for it was small and beginning, but the weather was warm when she touched down. She found a village boy, and asked him to take her to where Ragnar was. Unsurprisingly, he was deep in a metal shop, pounding away at some still unidentified hunk. He paused when Elsa came.

"Elsa!" He said, "How are you?" The worry pulled deep lines on his forehead forward.

"I'm fine. I'm not here to talk about that." Elsa said, and Ragnar gave an understanding nod, "I'm here to talk about buying a sword from you."

"Oh!" Ragnar's face grew bright, "I just finished one, light and all, perfect for a lady like yourself. So perhaps I made it last night after what happened but-,"

"Actually," Elsa said, feeling her cheeks grow hot at his comment, "It's for Hiccup. Marriage tradition to present him a sword, and well, I'd like to make one that represents him, instead of a generic one."

"Right." Ragnar nodded to himself, his expression deflating a bit, "That sounds fun, though." He brought his enthusiasm back up.

"Good. Now I would love to stay and discuss this, but that's not the real reason I'm here." She said, "I wish to have the meeting I was supposed to have last night, but at the Tunnels." She said.

"Oh!" Ragnar nodded, "Yes, of course. Right now?" Elsa nodded, "You go outside. I'll talk with my cousin, and I'll get my absence sorted."

Elsa went to stand outside. Ragnar came out, holding a sword. She thought it was his own, until he handed it out to her.

"It's yours. I wasn't kidding when I said I made a sword inspirited by you, for you. The next time Unn touches you, you can kill him." He said. Elsa took it. It wasn't heavy, for that was always her biggest hang up was that swords were often not light enough for her scrawny arms. It was also smaller than a normal sword, and the metal was almost as light as her hair. The hilt was soft to grab, and had a beautiful clock. How very fitting.

"It's beautiful. I have to admit, I have no idea how to use it, though."

"Hiccup can teach you." Ragnar shrugged, "I hear he's quite the blacksmith himself."

"In theory." Elsa shrugged, "He's more of an…inventor." She decided as they mounted their dragons. In the air it was difficult to talk, and they were the last ones to the island. When Hiccup saw the sword at her side, he gave a scoff.

"The surprise was you bought yourself a sword?" He asked.

"No! There's something else. Ragnar made this for me." Elsa said. Hiccup had to stop himself, pause for a moment. He did send Ragnar a little glare, which slipped past Elsa's view, but he thought it through. Ragnar was just concerned, and he was the master of metal. Hiccup often liked to imagine that he was, but there was no comparison. And if his wife had to carry something like that around, he did want it to be the best. When Elsa offered it to him for his expectation, he realized that he could never create something of that caliber. The lightness, the design, the smoothness all made his creations look juvenile. And it was exactly what he would have wanted Elsa to be carrying. So, now, he looked up.

"Thank you, really." He said to Ragnar. Ragnar seemed to understand his momentary flash of protectiveness, but still ducked his head to greet the other leaders and friends.

Hiccup wolf-whistled and the chatter gradually stopped. They were all sitting in a circle, which Elsa thought was much more informal than her standing, and the rest sitting in lines. For really, this was a creation of an alliance, they all subconsciously knew it, and no one had higher footing than another in terms of the leaders there.

"How are you, Elsa?" Asgar asked before Elsa could begin, "We're all wondering." Murmurs of agreement rose from the crowd.

"That's not why we're here." Elsa shook her head, not really in the mood to talk about specifics of last night.

"But isn't it?" Fishlegs called, "Us against Unn? I notice he's not here."

"He crossed a line." Camacazi called in agreement, and everyone sounded their cries of his vileness.

"Everyone," Hiccup said, noting Elsa's expression, "What Unn did was…unacceptable. But I don't think continuing to talk of it will make things stop, make Elsa feel better." He said.

This quieted them.

"Then we need to make action." Thuggury spoke up, "Sober, he has insulted and disgusted my wife on more than one occasion. I doubt that if he wasn't drunk, it would not have gone past that with Elsa. But, it shows us what he really wants. Elsa protected herself, more than most could do in her situation, but what happens when he attacks someone who cannot?" He asked.

"I won't let him touch my wife." Snoutlout growled.

"We're Vikings, but even this is something that must be stopped at it's core." Eret agreed.

"And do what?" Elsa asked icily, "Go to his island and kill him? We would win with our numbers, but the people I did not invite would rush to his defense. Do we want a war now?" She asked, and there was contemplation, "When so many of us are young with babies?"

"No." Tore agreed, shaking his head, "That is not what I want."

"Nor I." Thuggery said, sharing a look with Ulva.

"But perhaps we can make a promise to each other." Hiccup said, "Unn is given a second chance for now, and only because I think Thuggury and I gave him a good idea of this, but if he is so bold to touch another one of our wives, we will destroy him." He said. Elsa didn't like the dark look in Hiccup's eyes.

"We will have war, then." Tore said, "But we cannot let it slip by a second time."

And so it was, the agreement was made, along with a whole paper that Hiccup wrote out, and everyone (even the ladies that were only the wives) signed. Most couldn't write their own names, so drew their sigil on the sheet or a small symbol for their tribe. When everyone had finished, and after Elsa had gone and gathered some nuts, fruit, and fish, Ragnar spoke up.

"Isn't there something you had wished to tell us last night? Before any of this with Unn happened?" Ragnar asked.

Elsa set down her food. "Yes, indeed. I feel much more confidant now that we have established this." She stood, and cleared her throat, and everyone looked to her with rapt attention.

"Everyone…I have something I wish to show you. Many of you know that I am not one of you, but I come from a place far away," Really far away, like 100 years if she were going to be specific. Only Ragnar gave a knowing smile, "And I was the queen there, but I also was…different. Now please, don't assume it to be a sort of witchcraft or illusion, but I was born like this. And, this can and will be a great weapon does war ever befall us." She paused, noticing some people looking apprehensive.

She decided just to go for it, and froze a tree that was rooted in between where Asgar and Runa were sitting. They jumped away from it, and Elsa liquefied the ice. The silence was slightly amusing, but also very nerve-wracking.

"What in Odin's name?" Tore was blinking rapidly, and this sent everyone into a tizzy of questions.

"Are you sure it's not witchcraft?" Fishlegs said, "Because if it was, still that would be really cool and-," He saw Hiccup's face, "Sorry."

Elsa let everyone ask questions until there was no more questions to ask, and the group fell silent.

"What else can you do?" Runa finally asked softly.

"Loads more." Cacacazi grinned, "Elsa is the most fearsome and unexpected Viking ever."

By the time Elsa and Hiccup returned home, it was dark. They had spent the whole day with Elsa showing off her powers (including making a snow house, which to everyone enjoyed) and finally returning to the casual acquaintanceship they'd been having the night before, previous to Unn's attack.

They had just reached their door when Elsa saw a figure with a dragon standing and waiting. "Elsa? Hiccup?"

"Gnaw?" Hiccup asked, "What…are you doing here?"

"He's been here for nearly an hour." Valka said, and looked at Elsa with caution, "I told him you two were off bonding." She said, and Elsa gave her a nod to assure her it was fine that she hadn't told him their whereabouts.

"Come in, Gnaw." Elsa said, to which Hiccup frowned. They hadn't actually talked about Elsa's attitude toward the former cannibal, so he wasn't sure if it was wise to invite him in. Seated on the soft chairs next to the fire, Elsa finally asked him why he was here.

"Well, first, to make sure that you're okay. Everyone knew what really happened." He said.

"Clearly I'm still alive." Elsa said, growing tired of the conversation of her attack.

"Right. But, uhh, more than that…" He twiddled his thumbs, "Today, Unn had a meeting with me, Woflen, Sweyn and Hobsag." He began, to which Elsa stifled a laugh. All the people she porously did not invite to her reveal, "He is furious with you, with both of you." He turned to Hiccup, "Broken bones all over, fucked up face, bleeding everywhere…you did a number to him. He wanted to attack, saying he was punished unjustly. My wife was all for it, as were others, although most wanted to wait but I…I couldn't rightfully agree with them. Unn has done a great many bad things, and it's only because you were strong enough that now he's in trouble. He had this coming for a long time." Gnaw said.

"What do you think will happen?" Hiccup asked, leaning forward.

"He's a lot of talk." Tore said, "But I just want you all to be cautious." He said.

"I appreciate it." Elsa said, and her and Hiccup shared a glance, and Hiccup nodded, "Gnaw, if I could show you something outside?"

"Sure."

Hiccup was sure that Elsa could handle herself if this was all a trick, but there was something very genuine about Gnaw's concern. He perhaps could be an undercover man, working their side secretly.

Half an hour later, as he was sitting and sketching random things at his desk, Elsa came and placed cold hands on his bare shoulders.

"He was a little surprised," Elsa said, "But he offered to work the other side. I don't think he'll tell his wife, which was my one concern of inviting him." She said, and Hiccup spun to face her.

"Good." He said, and Elsa led him over to the bed, sitting next to him. Hiccup glanced at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"If you ask me that again, I swear, Hiccup." She grumbled, "I'm. Fine. Just shaken, but I'll be okay."

"Okay." He said, then looked at the bed uneasily, "Do you…should I…"

"Even still, I think having you here is nice." She said. Hiccup gave a soft gulp.

"Okay." He said, watching as Elsa went to the divider to dress into her night clothes, and saw her unravel her usual braid. She sat, leaning against the wall, and beckoned Hiccup to her with a crooked finger.

"My last kiss was Unn's, and I don't want that." She said confidently, "I want that memory gone, Hiccup." She said, the indication clear in her voice.

Hiccup pulled her forward so she wasn't leaning but sitting ridged, and put an arm around her to brace as he leaned forward. Their second real kiss was no less spectacular, but this time no emotional. Hiccup wanted to erase the stench and muck that Unn had left on her mind, kiss her until she forgot her own name even. Her hands trailed down, resting on his hips, and pulling his chest against her own, and she felt the heat of his bare chest through her thin gown. Once he was apparently at a proper distance (and not much at all) she went and wrapped on arm around his neck, the other curling into his hair. When he finally pulled apart for air, she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." She said, pulling herself away, and getting under the covers. Hiccup followed, her back against his chest, and stifled a laugh. Once, when he was young and dating Astrid, the very thought of sleeping in the same bed with his intended would have been so taboo for him. It wasn't any less, but now it felt more right.

This re-solidified his growing sadness, and not an agonizing sadness, but such a sadness where he wished that he felt differently or still upset but each day did not, that Astrid was never the one meant for him.

Somehow, through all the time, it was Elsa.

* * *

**HICCUP ADMITS HE DOSEN'T LOVE ASTRID ANYMORE :) Sorry for all you Astrid/Hiccup shippers (ok, I'm one myself) but it had to happen. D'awww...**

**Read and Review :)**

**Note of what else I've been up to: Wrote a first part to a Fred/Hermione five part story, still a work in progress. **

**Also started another Jelsa story, this one will be a one-shot and have smut in it XD If that's your cup of tea, be on the lookout for that lol. Hope I don't fail that...**

**Next Chapter: Hiccup has a very important talk with the Council of Elders **


	18. Chapter 18

**So I meant to update this yesterday on my birthday ( I turned 19 lol I feel so old...) but I didn't. And I didn't this weekend because it was parent's weekend at my college but my WHOLE family came down (I have a large family). Meh, excuses, excuses...It's out now!**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers: PascalDragon, Hospitaller1080, Katarina Aguilar, NA 12A, Colonel Pepper, MasterofChaos, Cookie Monster, HiccelsaLover156, and Christine99  
**

**Katarina Aguilar: I love Eret XD He was one of the best parts of HTTYD2. And I threw some Toothless in this chapter, just for you :) Also, that's not harsh...and it's a little foreshadowing...they will, eventually!**

**Cookie Monster: Thank you for all the reviews! And it won't end for awhile, trust me lol**

**HiccelsaLover156: Thank you!**

**Christine99: Aww, thanks. And here's the update :) **

**Hope you like this. Gets some things out of the way...I suppose almost a filler chapter, not a ton of action, it's mostly setting up for things to happen in later chapters...**

* * *

A couple days later, Hiccup looked at his list of things to do that day, and gave a long sigh at the tasks ahead of him.

Sure, it only held two items, but each item could either have a million sub-items or be considered to be the biggest item he'd ever have to succeed in his life, perhaps more daunting then meeting a 'dangerous' Night Fury for the first time.

The list read as such:

_Hiccup's To-Do-List_

_1) __Build House_

_2) __Talk to Council about Wedding Night_

He whistled for Toothless, who sprang over the house like it was only a boulder in his way. He stuffed the list, not like he formally needed it written down other than for dramatic effect, into a pocket.

"Hey buddy. You have anything you really need to do today?" Hiccup greeted his friend, rubbing his nose. He saw Toothless' eyes glow with a gleam at the idea of spending a whole day with his best friend. The dragon gave a shake of his head.

"Good!" Hiccup said, sighing in relief, "Because I'm really going to need your help building the house." He said, and immediately, Toothless' eyes narrowed, and he looked like he was going to turn around.

"Aw, don't be like that." Hiccup sighed, "I know you don't want me to marry Elsa, but it's going to happen. Do you want us to freeze in a half-finished house, and be the laughing stock of the village?" Toothless sent him a scathing look.

"Okay, so I know she wouldn't freeze, but I would. You'd feel terrible if I died because you were a useless reptile and wouldn't help your best friend build his house." He pointed out. Toothless paused, considering this, and eventually came to sit by his friend, but it was clear he wasn't going to agree to do this any other way.

The house sat in all it's unfinished glory on the hill. It was half him being a chief and finding little time to get away at all, and half in ineptitude keeping him from finishing certain fixtures that although he knew somehow had to be there, he couldn't imagine the way in which they were all put together.

He could study his house, but he didn't want it to be a carbon copy of that. He wanted it to be a place that he and Elsa could make their own, a distinctly different feel so that one day when his children would go to his old home, 'Grandma's place would be a whole different world entirely. And Hiccup couldn't even claim all the work for his own that he'd created so far; it had been Toothless that he'd found curled up one day with much more room to spare in a tree that had been hit with lightning, and through time hollowed out. That had been the beginning of his abode.

A glorified tree house, Camacazi had cackled, seeing the very base work a month or so ago, which was true. But since then, he was quite pleased with what he had added on. The hollowed out tree was the front room and a sitting area. He had expanded upward and all different directions out from there. Instead of his house being so open, he'd carefully carved out doors and left the area with natural lighting and a certain musk to it.

There was still much to do, but for the first time as Hiccup stood on the hill and looked up, it started to look like somewhere someone would one day live. It didn't look like an odd mashing of wooden poles leaning against an obnoxiously large tree, but a structure.

It was far away from the rest of the village; there was a wide grassy felid behind them with a stream about a mile or so away. But this was how it always was; the chief would build away so that they could start their family in a quiet setting, and people built around him. It was quite needed, new houses. Now that they were seemingly entering a time of peace and stability, babies were being born at an alarming rate. Elsa said this was quite normal after wars or times of strife, but Hiccup didn't have the history, or could not recall this happening. All the other tribes were facing similar problems, but it wasn't as much as a concern for food, now with dragons who loved the babies and were concerned about their food too. But dragons could kill things so much easier.

He scoffed; he wondered if Toothless would care if his child were hungry. But that was silly, of course he would. He may seem to have a cold exterior whenever Hiccup brought up children, but deep down, he was quite playful with the baby dragons, even gentle, and he couldn't let a child of his best friend be upset, regardless of the idea that it had to have come from Hiccup's spouse somehow.

"Well, buddy, what do you think?" He asked. Toothless looked a little irked that his once comfy hideaway had been turned into a house, but he butted his head against Hiccup's shoulder, a positive sign.

"Yeah, me too." Hiccup agreed, and took out a different notebook, with everything that he needed to finish on the house. He had the whole day, but had to take in the time it would take to fight with the council. He was far from done, for he still had to figure out what furniture needed to be made (although in his tribe, furniture built by various members of the community were built for him, so he needed to see what he didn't have and go from there) and had to fine-tune all the sharp edges.

"We need more sticks like this." He started, turning to Toothless, "They need to be just thick enough to- Toothless! Stop it! Leave that fox alone!" He scolded, noticing Toothless stalking a fox who batted its paws at him, "Listen to me, buddy."

Toothless shot him a look, but rolled his large eyes, and literally collapsed his feet out from under him to watch Hiccup with already bored eyes.

"Sticks. Well, branches. Like this. As many as you can find, okay?" Hiccup instructed shortly, realizing that Toothless' attention span would either wear out, or he would hit a point when he realized he really didn't want to be helping building the house. After he had flown away, Hiccup went to the stream where he had found a large despite of clay and continued to make the bricks for the chimney.

It wouldn't look like the usual Viking house, per say. Not the usual tent-like shape with the large intimidating dragon that usually went on the front of a ship, but hey…Hiccup had never said he felt like he was a Viking. Elsa surely wasn't. He hoped that she would appreciate a seemingly less characteristically Viking look, perhaps it would remind her a little more of home. He ever so much wished that he knew more about the time she had come from; he would have loved to add anything in there, a little something just for her that she would see and realize how much he cared for her.

With sufficient enough bricks, just outside the main trunk, he began carving out the chimney, and of course he wasn't able to use much of the main wood for a wooden house with a fire would burn. Toothless finally returned, dragging a tree back with him. A literal tree pulled from the soil. Well, it had many branches the size he needed, so he supposed that he couldn't fault his friend too much. Toothless seemed a little defeated when Hiccup thanked him with a smile.

He knew Toothless far too well than to play into his little games. "Hey bud, you want to fire these clay bricks?" He asked. They would take forever to dry, and why, he could just have a dragon fire them and be so much farther ahead. Toothless gave him a look that clearly indicated he had hoped that he would have been released from such tasks after dragging back a whole tree, but went over to where they were lying none the less.

Toothless did manage to fire them, and only set the meadow a little on fire.

After, it seemed that since Toothless had not given him another job, he decided to periodically poke Hiccup in the side with the end of his tail. It was a spontaneous poke, and whenever Hiccup would turn to stick his tongue out, Toothless would be doing something else, and then look at Hiccup with a 'who, me?' expression on his face. Annoying reptile.

"Do you want to find me another tree?" Hiccup asked, after sawing off all the usable parts and realizing that he would at least need another one.

Toothless shot off so fast you'd swear the devil himself was on his tail. In true Toothless fashion, he wouldn't be back for a few hours. He looked like he'd eaten in that time, and probably went and annoyed some of the mothers by riling up the baby dragons, before he returned.

And then, just as Hiccup was about to ask him to do another task, his eyes narrowed and he shot off. Well, Hiccup knew he couldn't talk and he assumed it was a leader-dragon related thing, but he wished he knew for sure.

"Great spending time with you too!" He called after, shaking his head with a laugh. He heard Toothless hiss back at him from the sky, dropping one last stick nearly on his head.

"You missed!"

The apparent second branch did not.

He worked a little longer, feeling very much relieved by the time the yellow sun was drifting through the tops of the skies, and he wiped away a bead of sweat. A dragon dropped down beside him, and at first he turned to taunt Toothless for returning, but saw it was Mercedes and she had a note hanging around her neck. He took it off, and unraveled it.

_Dear Hiccup,_

_I would like to ask you to join Elsa and I for a pretty princess picnic down by the river. Valka says we're not allowed to see the house, so I hope you get this note._

_Sincerely,_

_Ophelia._

Hiccup gave a chuckle at the handwriting and obvious scratched out mistakes, and Mercedes let him climb onto her back. She brought him down to a place a couple miles away, still out of reach of the town, where Elsa and Ophelia were just setting things up on a large blanket.

"Hiccup! You came!" Ophelia cried in joy, and went up to hug him. The unexpected show of emotion had Hiccup blinking back a strong feeling, and smiled.

"I bet this was your idea, huh?" He asked.

"Of course!" Ophelia harrumphed, "But Elsa's too. She said you must be hungry after working on a house all day, and I told her we would have a picnic for us then."

"Well, Elsa was right. I could eat a dragon." He said, winking at Hubert.

Ophelia set him down right away, and handed him a crown made from flowers. Hiccup looked at it a little hesitantly.

"You have to wear it." Ophelia prompted, "Elsa's wearing one too. It is a princess picnic." She said, glaring at Hiccup. He knew better than to argue with a young child, and hastily put it on.

"A princess picnic, eh?" He asked.

"Well I'm a princess." Ophelia said, as if it was very clear.

"Really?" He asked, going along with her. She seemed very confident on the matter.

"Of course. Back home, I'm Princess Ophelia. And here, well, Elsa's a queen and you're marrying her, so you're a king." She said, and then got very shy, "And…" She trailed off.

"What dear?" Elsa asked, pulling her onto her lap, and Ophelia gave a shy smile.

"And you're sort of like my mom and dad here. You both love me, and you care for me and for right now, you're the only parents I've got, so that makes me a princess here too."

Her words stunned both Hiccup and Elsa for a moment. Elsa more so was glancing at Hiccup frantically, for she had no idea what to expect Hiccup's reaction to be. Hiccup was staring at this girl, realizing how if he and Elsa had a daughter, he'd have no doubt it would be like her- headstrong, fearless, but still kind.

"I guess you are a princess." He finally said, and Elsa visibly relaxed.

"The only difference is if you two were my parents, I'd be Queen Ophelia one day, though." She said, but then shook her head, "Naw- I like being a princess better!" Her words nevertheless strung something in Hiccup; an idea. The whole rest of the meal, once the pair of females forgot Ophelia's initial words, Hiccup's mind was spinning.

He did a good act of seeming otherwise interested in what they talked about, and he earnestly enjoyed the food, but there was an itch that he could not wait to scratch. Once the meal was ending, he allowed himself a few extra minuets to go and play with Ophelia while Elsa lay in the sun, but then promptly excused himself.

"I'm going to the council, I have some things to talk about." A wave of understanding flooded Elsa's eyes, but then Hiccup paused and added, "Whatever happens…I'll explain it."

Elsa did not understand this, and wondered what he meant.

He knew from his mother the council was in session today, planning finishing details on the wedding, so when he opened the door he was not at all surprised to find a full body sitting before him.

"I request an audience," Hiccup said loudly, causing all the chatter to pause. His mother looked confused, and when someone asked her why Hiccup was there, she had no answer.

"Hiccup, we were not expecting you." One said, "Please, explain."

"I would, as a chief, like to discuss a tradition or rule." He said. It was not crazy for chiefs to challenge traditions or rules, seldom changed, but it was attempted all the time. Mostly they accepted they changed as a village, and in such, traditions that were in style years ago no longer fit into the day's society.

"Please specify."

Hiccup took a large breath, "I will, in a moment, but I would also like to discuss a matter that will tie into the rules. I would like to adopt Ophelia as my own and give her the rights to the village as the first born heir." He said.

The bedlam of people's voices was overwhelming.

"A female?" Someone said, glancing down at him skeptically, "I know that's how those Bogs do it, but we do not."

"If I were to die, would anyone question Elsa leading singularly, if our children were not old enough? Or Astrid, if I had married her?" He asked. There was the almost offended coughing from a few.

"That would be if you died," An old woman argued, "This is the idea of voluntarily assuring the leadership to a female."

"And she would marry." Hiccup hastened, "She would not be unwed, there would be a man here."

"It's keeping it in the family though," Someone else said uneasily, "The man's blood, your own blood."

"I love Ophelia as if she were my own." Hiccup said quite honestly, "She is young enough to assimilate to our culture still, and she is already a fearless and headstrong character."

"While that's all roses that you love her like that," Someone else said, "She is still not of your blood."

"Blood is…" Hiccup paused, considering his clothes carefully, "Precarious. Adoption can yield familiar family members. Do you not remember Badger? Who was adopted into a family after the Louts murdered his family, and the shore found him? How by the time he was grown, although he looked nothing of his father, people could not believe he was not their real son? Mannerisms, the way he talked, everything. He was about Ophelia's age." He said.

"We are not denying this." A voice from before said, "But this is the chiefdom. Girl of boy, how can we be sure that this girl is worthy?"

"You found her blood relative worthy enough to bear my children, the future heirs?" Hiccup reminded. This quieted a few people.

"What do you say, Valka." The skeptical woman asked, and everyone turned to his mother. She looked still a little shocked.

"I don't know if I should have a voice in this; I'm much to biased." Valka admitted with a warm smile at her son.

"That's almost all we needed to hear," Someone pointed out, "If you had any bad feelings of the girl, you would have said so. Your reluctance speaks louder than if you had spoken."

"Does it matter?"

"Well we did ask her opinion," Someone said, starting to looker a little keener on the idea.

The resounding voices grew in timbre until it was nearly too loud for Hiccup to speak, for everyone was shouting over each other. Finally, the lead Elder banged his staff loudly against the floor.

"We need to discuss this per the usual way." He said, "Hiccup, you must leave, you're only agitating a perfectly debate discussion." Hiccup was more than happy to oblige, for it meant even a few were considering his words. And it only took a drop of water to begin a hurricane.

He sat outside the lodge, twiddling his thumbs, wondering if this is how he reacted to his first question, how they would react to his second. Better? Worse? Same? He was soon called back in.

The lead elder spoke, and it seemed all the others were watching him with calculating eyes. Even his mother's face showed nothing. "We have come to a conclusion. We will give her the rights, but only if she is your daughter. If you and Elsa agree to adopt her and call her your daughter instead of a niece, and let us take her during certain days to instill tradition, we can find this acceptable." He said, "But we do not take this decision lightly, Hiccup." He warned.

"Of course. And it wouldn't be official without a signed paper, now would it? Shows I'm serious about it too- you can add in your stipulations, I've already signed it." He said, handing the parchment and the charcoal stick to the elder. The elders argued amongst themselves for a good twenty minuets about the exact wording, but soon it was all settled, and Hiccup rolled up the paper and put it back into his bag.

Hiccup clapped his hands. "Perfect!" He said, "Now do you all remember there was something else to my agenda today?"

The lead elder looked as if he had hoped Hiccup had forgotten about his other point, but gave a weary sigh all the same. "Go on…"

"While it's all fine and dandy to expect Elsa to go through with certain traditions, I believe that we should be sensitive about some that are unfamiliar and even awkward for her to perform." He said.

"I think I know where he's going." Someone said out loud from the back, but they were quickly shushed.

"Let me guess," The lead elder gave him a scathing look, "The wedding night."

"There's a reason you're the leader of this group." Hiccup nodded, giving a slight chuckle, but no one else laughed, so he sobered, "The whole reason to have the bedding ceremony is so that it can be assured an heir will be arriving soon, correct?"

"Yes…" The elder agreed carefully.

"But there already is an heir, as you have just agreed so- Ophelia." He touched the paper as a gentle reminder. The slow realization they'd been duped feel upon the elders like a rolling storm. He expected fury on the face of the lead, but finally, a grin broke out.

"You are sly, Hiccup." He waggled a finger, "I can see your point, I didn't like it any better than I did on my wedding, but you've found a way around it. Well, not completely." He said, and everyone leaned in, "You're family was just an unfortunate case, your mother disappearing when you were still a babe, but we like to have some…insurance."

"Another child. Of course." Hiccup anticipated this, and he himself wanted one, so he was not opposed.

"We will not disturb you on your wedding night by watching. It is a part of the consummation, and only Odin above will know if you uphold it or not, but within five months- we expect another child on the way." He said.

"But it's a tradition!" Someone cried from the back, aghast.

"We've already broken more than one today," The elder rubbed his eyes, "Why not break some more?" Even so there was a tiny grin.

"Thank you sir." Hiccup said, bowing out, elated with the way today went.

"Don't disappoint me, Haddock." The elder waggled a finger.

Hiccup gave a half-scoff, half-laugh, "Wouldn't dream of it sir."

Now to find Elsa.

Elsa was sitting outside by Mercedes, working on sewing back together some clothes of hers she'd ripped while flying recently, and more so to get outside for some fresh air. That was one of the nice things here; at home, had she ever wanted to go outside, a heavily armed guard squad escorted her. She couldn't have a moment to herself without someone intruding on her perfect moment. Here? No one cared- she could fly off for a whole day, and it would only bat a couple eyes, but hardly more than that.

This was more than she'd expected, but it seemed wherever she was bound to end up, her future was much the same. Anna hadn't known, but back home she was being pressured to look into suitors to marry. A female leading alone? Fine, for a time being, but they wanted heirs. Elsa wanted to give the throne to Anna or her children anyway. That was, until she almost wasn't a queen here and realized she missed it.

Had the roles been reversed, Anna on her coronation day would have opened the doors forever and searched high and low for the love of her life, and then the advisors would never be on her tail for a man. Then again, if Anna was queen, she would have married Hans with no regard for her sister's objections, and that would have been a horrible mess of things. Elsa was nearly sure she wouldn't be alive if Anna had married Hans, so perhaps it was better she was the first born after all.

She had remembered the list of suitors vividly; how could she not, pouring over them for hours, trying to find a way out of it, or find the best of the bunch that they found to be 'acceptable matches?'

If Hiccup had been on the list of suitors, would she have picked him? No, she wouldn't have.

Sure, at first glance, he was ruggedly attractive, but none of the people on her list were not (except this one poor Prince, but he was very wealthy, so some shallow girl would suck it up regardless of his looks, but Elsa still felt bad for him) although none in the way he was. There were the clean-pressed handsome, the buff-handsome, the carefree-handsome…but really, would she have found Hiccup redeeming after just a look?

That was the thing, though. It wasn't until she had him and got to know him that she realized that perhaps she was what she needed after all. She was strong enough at it was, she didn't need a guy looking to always save the damsel in distress. She was a leader to begin with, so did she want someone who would always push to be in that spotlight too? She sometimes had a cold demeanor, so perhaps someone so kind and gentle and caring was someone that she could melt with? Hiccup was nothing like the kind she expected to marry, but slowly, perhaps she could admit that he was exactly what she needed.

"Elsa!" He said, sliding up to her with giddy, childish excitement, "I have great news!"

"I can't even guess." Elsa said honestly.

"Our wedding night…it only happens if we choose it to. No one will watch, no one will check." He said, and Elsa's cheeks burned.

"I thought it was tradition, though!" She said, not exactly objecting, but also extremely surprised.

"I changed it, you asked me too." He shrugged as if it was the easiest thing on earth, which she knew indeed was not, and his nonchalant attitude made her smile more.

"It's not without stipulations," He added. Elsa was sure whatever the rules they'd declared were could only be a thousand times better than some creepy elder watching her and Hiccup as they-

She shook her head rapidly, trying to dispel the sudden image of her and Hiccup in a room with the lights off and the feeling of skin against skin. It made her whole face turn red, and her chest constrict with a half self-scolding feeling, but a half secret want.

"Okay, what are they?" She asked, wondering if she sounded as breathless as she'd suddenly become.

"They do want an heir within five months, but that means we have at least four to, you know, take it slow." He said, turning his face away, and she wished she could see his expression. Was it a sense of want to? Embarrassment? Disgust? In that moment, Elsa couldn't recall his feelings toward what they'd have to do at all. She had perhaps made hers plain a little prematurely, but he'd never expressed his feelings, other than the desire for children. But that didn't necessarily mean that wanting one wanted the other, for of course she was just a convenience, but he couldn't possibly see her that way…could he?

She wanted to doubt it, recalling the kisses. They were…lustful, but they were also kind and gentle. If he was a Viking like Unn, taking what he wanted would be no skin off his back, he would sleep without a thought about what he'd done. But he wasn't like that, first off, and secondly being a gentleman about her intimacy did not equal love or attraction. But he had hinted that he loved her, in the smallest of ways. And if not love, very much cared for her, which she found so odd to imagine. If she didn't know herself, she sometimes thought she would not be friends with herself. And here was a man that had known her for such a short time that was already perhaps in love with her, when Elsa found it hard to even love herself. That had to count for something.

But was she ready to give herself to him in less a month? She would have to consider this. It was all very hot and quick, like sparks from a flint stone, but other than her more recent acceptance of their compatibility, when she took herself away from all her feelings, it still made her feel uncomfortable to think about.

"Also, well, they agreed because I said we'd adopt Ophelia and make her the first heir." Hiccup said, and winced, waiting for her response. This snapped Elsa from her debates in he remind, and she hastily looked around, before lowering her voice.

"We can't do that! She's supposed to go home!" She growled.

"I know!" Hiccup held up a hand, matching her whisper, "But this gives us more time and a non public wedding night. They'll train her, and when she disappears it will really quite dreadful, but hey- they'll be a second child then." He pointed out, and Elsa quieted. It's not like the were going to tell the council they planned on sending Ophelia home, and it would look as though she had tragically vanished.

And now…she supposed Ophelia would be a princess here too, just like she said.

"I love her like a daughter, already," Hiccup laughed, "Is that weird?" He asked, looking at Elsa, "It's only been a month or so."

Elsa almost laughed, but she didn't. Instead she just smiled. "No, Hiccup, I don't think that's weird at all."

* * *

**What did you think? How do you like the trade off of adopting Ophelia and breaking tradition to make her the first female chief of the Hairy Hooligans (if she doesn't find an Omphalos) so that Elsa and Hiccup can take things at their own pace? **


	19. Chapter 19

**What is this? Two updates in the same week? Gaspeth! It's too good to be true...NOT SO! **

**Anywho, how this came about was that I realized on my plan of updates I left out a really huge important chapter that I thought I had in there, but didn't. I didn't want to alter my time-line of updates, so I decided to throw this out. I know it's really meant to be because I literally wrote all of this today :) So perhaps it will make up for the last chapter being late? Hopefully?**

**Thanks to my reviewers: dimkaxoxo, shugokage, Naruto Son of Artemis, Hospitaller1080, NA 12A, Katarina Aguilar, Colonel Pepper, Iceflower1999, and MasterofChaos.**

**Katarina Aguilar: There's so more Toothless in this chapter too, not a lot, but he's there :) And Unn? What kind of story would it be if Unn didn't appear at the wedding? **

* * *

The days moved almost too swiftly for Hiccup and Elsa after that. Ophelia was only thrilled to be 'adopted' by Elsa and Hiccup, and Elsa commented with a chuckle that whichever place she ended up, she'd be leading them one day. It was an odd concept, and a little scary if Ophelia thought it through what it meant and all, but she was so young and care-free that things of the thought simply couldn't be bothered with. Knowing that she wasn't just related to the town's future 'Queen' but now the future-future queen herself did make some of the children that had been giving her problems back off, and made others want to hang out with her. Ophelia was quite wise about her sudden popularity, choosing to stick with her friends that had been her friends since the first day not those 'weird ones that think I'm better now than I was before. I was always better though!" She told Hiccup when he asked causally about it.

There were a few more soft kisses between Hiccup and Elsa, and Hiccup was glad to see she was warming up to him, bit by bit. The addition of Ophelia as now a permeate member meant that he had to tear down part of the house to build another room for Ophelia (he didn't expect her to share with a newborn, nor did he want her to take any of the rooms he'd planned for a large family he may or may not have) but it wasn't all too difficult. By a week until the wedding, it looked and felt like a house.

People had already moved in their furniture as a pre-wedding gift, so that when he and Elsa entered on their first night, there wouldn't be any spaces or things missing from a house that she deserved to be perfect to her. There were rooms that were ready for her womanly improvement, of course. He'd left some of the smaller bedrooms for children unfurnished, unable to predict how or when they'd need those, or what they would together decorate them as such.

Hiccup spent nearly all his time perfecting the house. Now it was just his own touches. A couple days ago, he'd drawn a sketch of Ophelia and Elsa dancing around with Mercedes and Hubert in the meadow, and he'd found some leaves and berries that the women dyed their fabrics with.

Elsa had been surprised upon seeing the range of yarn colors that could be died, she said that at her village these types of commodes would make someone very rich, as hand-made was going out of style in favor of making a business. Even so, he figured that if people changed the color of yarn, Hiccup could surly use them to change color on the page. Elsa had seen him practicing.

"Painting." She giggled, "I forgot you've just only created a pen and journal." The leap between her world and his own was so vast, that sometimes he forgot. She seemed to as well. Now he was practicing his 'artistic' skills, as Elsa called them, perfecting the painting that he had transferred to the back of a skin. It was a large scale project, but if he succeeded, it would be the perfect thing to hang in their house. Something really personal, something he was sure would mean something to Elsa. She was…sentimental like that.

He needed to finish it today, exactly five days before the wedding, even though it seemed he still had all the time in the world. In fact, he did not. Tomorrow his mother and himself had carefully carved out time for him and Elsa to travel to the place where his father died and the magical ice cavern still existed, because Hiccup couldn't let go of a hunch. Regardless of the reason he was really looking forward to spending some time alone with her, apart from the stress of the village or constant reminder that everyone gave them at every moment of the day of their impending marriage.

He was surprised Elsa was still here, the way that everyone was teasing her and bringing it up!

Elsa knew only that they would be gone; he didn't want to give too much away until he saw if his hunch was right. For this, the less Elsa knew about this place they were heading to, the better.

He figured that it took three days to get there and back, and perhaps they should have at least a day there to explore and also to get a moment of freedom, and also it was always save to measure in extra time, just in case.

He finished with a couple hours to spare, but found Elsa already asleep by the time he returned, resting for the journey a head of her. Ophelia was sitting on the bench, though, fully awake with a hard scowl pasted on her forehead.

"What's up, Ophelia?" He asked, grabbing a cookie for her. He knew if she had really wanted one, her ingenuity had no end to achieve it, but she still gladly took it.

"I can't remember what my maid looked like! The one that brought me breakfast when mommy was sick and cleaned my room!" Ophelia seemed devastated. Hiccup, not understanding, shrugged.

"So…?" He asked. Ophelia turned to him with wide eyes.

"What if I forget what my parents look like?" She asked fearfully, her bottom lip trembling.

"I don't think you'll forget that," Hiccup said, frowning, but Ophelia was not convinced.

"No! One day I'll wake up and I won't see their faces anymore! Hiccup, I don't want that to happen…" Ophelia quavered.

"We'll get you back before you forget them." Hiccup said in a soothing voice, but Ophelia shook her head.

"I won't! I'll forget!" She said, "You draw them!" A light shone suddenly in Ophelia's eyes, "You can draw what I tell you they look like and I'll never forget."

Hiccup, having nothing better to do and nothing to loose, wanted to only alleviate the pain in his now adopted daughter's eyes, so therefore, he agreed. Ophelia was the hardest critic, pointing out every flaw or misshapen line he drew. It was expected of course, and after what seemed like forever, there were two portraits before him that he only hoped actually looked like Kristoff and Anna. He'd ask Elsa in the morning.

He didn't get the time to ask, forgot frankly, in the rush to load everything. His mother, always…motherly, seemed to find it necessary to send him away with everything but the kitchen washbin. She was fretting over everything from food to clothes.

"Mother, why do we need a sewing kit?" He asked, fishing out the wooden box from the place on Toothless' pack where he usually stored his notebook.

"You might need it!"

"We'll be gone for days. Anything we need can be sewn when we get back, if it tears. We're already bringing a years supply of fabric." He rolled his eyes at the large pack of only vestments that was currently on Mercedes' back.

"Please. It will keep me at ease." She said.

"What?" The thought of something tearing is too horrible for you to bear?" He asked. His mother retreated, but he saw her slyly shove it in another pouch over by Elsa. He didn't even want to re-bring it up with her, so he sighed and let it go.

Ophelia didn't seem upset in the least they were leaving, which surprised him after what happened last night (although he was too busy thinking about their trip at this point to bring up the portraits) but perhaps that was good. Would she miss them just as terribly when she went home? As much as Hiccup wanted her to stay, he hoped that once she left, she'd never cry over them. Over him, if Elsa left with her.

That was still a very real possibility to him. A terrifying one too.

A hour after they were supposed to leave, he and Valka finally came to an understanding about what was needed for a four-day trip and what was not. For example; a chair was not.

Elsa seemed jubilant about the upcoming trip, and he suspected there was the spark of adventure in herself that he too possessed. She had been on this island a long time, and hadn't really questioned too much about the other places, but he suspected she was also worried about changing time and space as they knew it. Or at least, that's what she had claimed when he pestered her about the future of Vikings anyway.

Hiccup liked to look at this optimistically. She, like everyone else who ended up here, was meant to be here. They could not change a future because it was their presence that made it turn out as it did a hundred years from now. Elsa disliked that, said it disrupted free choice, but Hiccup would not accept that meeting Elsa was an accident. Things like this were simply too good to have not been fated.

He decided to take the journey slow, for he knew they could easily get there in about a day and an or so over. But Mercedes had never traveled so far before, and neither dragon had traveled with a weight on them. Also, Elsa had never ridden a dragon for more than an hour or two, and even Hiccup still got sore from years of riding like this, so he couldn't imagine Elsa's discomfort.

They stopped on an island that he'd never visited, but was nearly exactly halfway to their destination. Elsa wouldn't admit it, but she looked awfully sore. Mercedes obviously was too, because when she brought her down, she skids ungracefully through the mud, throwing Elsa from her back and into the muck.

"Mercedes!" Elsa scolded, standing and flicking mud from her face with her fingers in disgust. Mercedes looked too tired to care, "You got me and the things all full of mud!" She pointed with frustration to the backpack that had come undone from the straps and fallen, spilling it's contents on the ground.

"Luckily, it was knives and pans and things." Hiccup commented, "Nothing that can't be cleaned. I saw a stream over that way, why don't you go clean up and wash these things while I set up camp?" He offered.

Elsa sighed, glaring at her dragon who just rolled over in exhaustion onto her back after Hiccup took off the other packs, clearly too tired to move or care to. Elsa sucked in sharply, holding her anger, and snatched up the bag and headed for the stream.

Meanwhile, Toothless was a little more awake, and was practically shaking the bags off him. He seemed like he had something to do, probably go catch fish, for Hiccup saw them leaping from the water undisturbed by hunters here, and he knew how much Toothless enjoyed those. He wasn't concerned about Toothless leaving, just reminding him that at the morning, he should be back. It had been just reaching dusk when they arrived, and soon enough it would be dark, so Hiccup made quick work of setting up the camp area with a fire and the tent for them, made from animal hides and sticks. It was a rather rudimentary set-up, he was sure Elsa's time had perfected such things, but it would do for the night.

Of course there was only one of them, so they'd have to share, but they had been sleeping next to each other previously. At rather a arm's length, mind you, but still in the same bed. That was an improvement for sure. He was tempted to go and peek at the stream, where she may or may not be undressed, but he knew he wouldn't do that. Didn't stop him from imagining it, though, he thought with a chuckle.

Hiccup was just starting to decide if he should start to make dinner or wait to see what Elsa was in the mood for when something caught his eye. A bubbling excitement rose in him- it was a dragon! And not just any dragon, a dragon that was very uncommon to his parts! He hastily took out his sketchbook, and flipped a few pages in. He'd only gotten a few sketches when he'd landed on an island not far from here about six months ago, and he hadn't seen another since. Forgoing dinner, he crept as close as he could to the dragon without disturbing it.

This may be one of his only chances to study the beast, so he decided to follow it. He scrawled a note into the dirt for Elsa if she returned, promising he'd be back by dark, but something interesting came up. She hoped she would understand his hasty note, but this was too good to pass up.

Elsa, down by the river, found the water icy cold and refreshing. It was like some greater god had heard a plea and given her the best water in the world. At home, Elsa had only bathed in cold water. Frankly couldn't stand anything over luke-warm. She washed the pots and other things first, wanting as much time as she could steal to soak in the water. Finally, with a gleeful smile, she slid out of her clothes beside her undergarments and set them by the stream. She didn't hesitate to plow into the water, treading as she swam to the middle.

Perfection…

She spied a branch with apples growing strangely over the water, over by an area that had moss spilling into the shore's edge and was a little shallower than most places. Standing on her feet and stretching her arms up, she could almost pluck the bottom-most fruit with ease. She was sure her and Hiccup would have an official dinner, but one apple couldn't hurt her. She had just taken a first bite when there was a rustling in the trees.

Hiccup followed the dragon down to where a stream appeared. Yes! He recalled the last time he had gathered a couple things about this dragon, that since he'd forgotten. They lived in streams, or at least spent most of their time here. Their favorite snack was apples, and they made nests for themselves on the banks. He crouched low, watching as the dragon belly-flopped into the water. At first, it was calm and seemed to just be content floating. But then, it's eyes swiveled to the left and suddenly it let out a very territorial howl. Hiccup only had time to process Elsa sitting in what looked like this dragon's nest and eating an apple before he realized what was happening.

"Elsa!" He cried, "Watch out!"

Elsa's reaction time was swift; she dropped the apple into the stream, and threw her hands up. The ice only slowed the dragon for a moment, and Elsa frantically scampered to the shore. Hiccup searched his side bag frantically for his fire sword. He hadn't a use for it recently, but how could he have been so stupid not to have it on hand? Elsa turned to shoot another ice-dagger at it, but she failed to note a tree in her way, and the dragon tore past her, horns bared. At first, Hiccup thought the dragon had missed Elsa until he saw one of her hands fall and she let out a strangled cry. When the beast had cleared his view, he saw her arm bleeding- cut from the elbow to the shoulder in a long gash. But this point, he was close enough to leap in between Elsa and the dragon. While often he tried to use his fire-sword to gain their trust, he doubted that an agitated dragon that while had the potential to be friendly was going to be very much changed in this moment.

Eventually, Hiccup managed to catch a part of his soft scales with fire, stinging them, and the beast gave a caterwaul and retreated back into the water to soak it's wounds. Once Hiccup was sure it was going to just sit in it's now unoccupied nest and nurse it's scales and pride, Hiccup turned to Elsa.

"Odin, you're bleeding everywhere!" Perhaps not the most helpful of statements, but it slipped from his mouth. Elsa looked very pale and weak from the blood loss, but still had the energy to glare at him.

"I had it…under…control…" She growled through gritted teeth.

"Clearly." Hiccup said, easing his arms underneath her so he could pick her up, and she protested, her face turning red.

"I can walk!"

"I highly doubt that with how much blood you've lost." He said, looking down to the puddle at their feet. She grumbled, but didn't argue with his logic. Skillfully, he threw he clothes and the items she'd been washing in the bag in record time, threw it onto his back, and headed back for camp.

Once there, he set Elsa down by the fire, and she shivered. It was now dark outside and the wind was strong. Noticing her state of undress, he wrapped a thick blanket around her, but left her injured arm in the open. She gave him an appreciative smile, and he went to work washing away the blood. It was still bleeding some, and when he was done he was left with the ugliest looking gash he'd ever seen. Elsa also observed her arm with a disturbed expression.

"Hiccup," She whispered, "You were complaining before that your mother tried to give us a sewing kit?" She asked. Hiccup thought it an odd time to be bringing it up, but perhaps she was a little woozy from the wound and all.

"Yeah. Snuck it into one of your bags, really." He scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Get it." Elsa said, and Hiccup, still confused, obliged. Elsa led him through the steps of threading the needle- for her hands were shaking to bad- and putting the needle in the flame. Her next words shocked him.

"Now sew me up."

"What?" Hiccup nearly dropped the needle at her words. Sure perhaps he could have put two and two together, but still, hearing her command it without a thought was so…

"This wound is too large, and it's only going to keep bleeding. We need to sew it up." Elsa said, eyes glazed with pain

"I…Elsa…" He stuttered. He knew he probably could, he'd dealt with gory wounds before, but it was the idea that it would hurt Elsa that killed him. Each tug would hurt her as much as it would help her, literally. Elsa sensed his hesitation.

"I'm a strong girl, Hiccup." She assured, "I wish you hadn't insisted to your mother that we didn't need the alcohol, or we could have sterilized the wound." She pouted.

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?" Hiccup demanded a little sheepishly.

"Maybe your mother is physic." Elsa said deadpanned, "Now sew it up." Hiccup still hesitated, "Now, Hiccup!"

Hiccup sighed, watching as Elsa prepped herself for the first pinprick, and he began. It took longer than it should have because Hiccup wanted to make it perfect and heal correctly, and also it made him want to pause at each hard flinch Elsa made. She insisted with a pained voice that he must continue. Finally, he finished and knotted the thread. It looked better now, all sewn up in pretty green-the first color he'd grabbed. Elsa seemed to relax, and he saw her almost rub the spot where the stitches were, but stop herself.

"Thank you." Elsa said, leaning up to kiss him. Hiccup went ridged, not sure how far she wanted to take this, and it ultimately ended in an awkward kiss ending. Elsa pulled away, a bit bemused.

"I think…" She began slowly, and Hiccup watched her pull the blanket around her by the fire, "I think we can admit by this point, especially with the wedding less than a week away, we are physically attracted to each other. I will stop you if I get uncomfortable." Elsa assured him, leaning back in, but Hiccup stopped her. She seemed a bit confused.

"Elsa…" Hiccup murmured, rubbing his hands over her tiny ones, "It's not just physical for me…" He took a deep breath, "With the wedding so soon, I suppose I should really say this now, so we know and can work from it." He looked her right in the eye, "I can say in no uncertain terms I have fallen irrevocably in love with you."

Elsa's eyes widened, but she did not pull her hand away. She was, however, quiet for a long time. Finally, a rather depressed expression passed over her face, and her whole body slumped. Did it upset her that much, that he loved her? She answered meekly after a long lull of silence.

"I might love you too, but I'm going to be honest and admit I don't know what this sort of love is." She looked a little ashamed, but Hiccup shook his head.

"So you've never had a man in your life, that's okay. It's a learning process." He couldn't believe that for as awkward as he'd always been, he was more sexually advanced than this beautiful girl was. Surely men must have desired her like he did?

"Not just men…anyone." Elsa sighed, looking away, leaning hard on the rock that protected them from the wind. Hiccup sat next to her, watching her, "I've only loved two people in my whole life."

Hiccup was silent. "You're parents…but what about-," He tried to argue, but she shook her head.

"I only know that I've loved Anna and Ophelia. I care about Kristoff a lot, but it's not…love, I don't think. And my parents…" She bit her lip hard, and it seemed as she was holding something in that was bursting to come out. Finally, the words won.

"I always expected my parents loved me, in some way. Even before I hurt Anna, though, they were never…pleased with my magic. And when they tried to lock it in, it didn't feel like love, it felt like I was being punished for something I didn't control. They never loved it, and by extension could never fully love me. That's the funny thing, the key was love to control it, but they never thought something so ugly could be loved. But the thing was, if I could get rid of it all, my powers…I wouldn't. It was I. So it hurt when they tried to kill it, because they just couldn't understand that it was as much a part of me as my arm or my leg, it wasn't something that could be chopped off without difficulty or repercussions. And it slowly became a growing, not hate, but darkness in response to them. I couldn't ever tell Anna, she only has good memories of them. She was their normal child, she was perfect. I was a girl that saw in her worst moments her parents utterly afraid of her, me! I was their daughter; I would have never hurt them! But that didn't stop their looks, the way they hastily locked the door telling me to show it, not to fell it." Her lips twisted into an ugly scowl, and she looked up to see Hiccup's face, which was unreadable- probably for the better.

"And when they died,' Her voice became a harsh whisper, showing shame and anger and betrayal all at once, "I gave a sigh of goddam relief. I didn't cry until a week later, and by then I was so disgusted at myself that I was glad they were gone, so that if I messed up they wouldn't tell me I had to try harder, had to want it more when they were blind to see that's all I ever did. I was locked away for years, Hiccup. They may have started doing it out of love, but I don't' know if it ended that way. I miss them, but I don't know if I loved them like Anna did."

Her confession weighed heavily on Hiccup. How horrible! As much as he and his father rarely saw eye-to-eye when he was alive, Hiccup never doubted for a second that his father did not love him. The idea that Elsa was now so broken, so weak in moments like this because her parents could not come to try to understand what he found to be the most beautiful thing about her made him want to punch something. It made him angrier than he'd ever felt before, and before he knew it, he was kissing Elsa, trying to convey his feelings about the matter through his frantic lips.

"I find you," He breathed between a kiss, "The most enchanting," Kiss, "wonderful," Kiss, "strongest and most brave," Kiss, "of anyone I know. And your powers," Kiss, "I wouldn't trade for my own life."

He felt a salty tear on Elsa's cheek, and pulled away, and Elsa pulled him back so their foreheads were touching. Nuzzling her cheek with his nose, he sighed.

"You have bewitched me, Elsa." He whispered, and his whole body shuttered at the reality of those words, "Never have I been so responsive to anyone, or felt this intensely about someone before."

"Did you love Astrid?" The question was unexpected, but he sensed a general curiosity over a search for something he said to be untrue.

Hiccup closed his eyes and thought hard. He thought about all their first kiss and the kisses in between. He thought of the confidence she had given him in his youth, the way her slightly-upturned nose always blushed with the rest of her face when he pulled back to read her expression. He thought of the promises they had made to each other under a coat of stars, and then how it all had been snatched away without a warning.

He swallowed hard. "I think so. First loves are hard to forget. I was infatuated with her for years, and then when we began dating…I never thought there would be anyone else. But there were things wrong with the two of us that would have made any future impossible, unless someone were to change completely, which neither of us were willing to do." He said, admitting this for the first time out loud, "I loved her in a different way I love you. My love with her was perhaps just an obsession carried out for years, but I have fallen hard for you in a shorter amount of time, harder, regardless if you were to hate my guts or not. My love for you is unconditional…my love for Astrid…was not." He recalled after a nasty episode where Astrid was more Viking than human to his view (and he'd made his objections to her doing such things very clear but she did it anyway) he knew that if she had gone further, that would have been it. He wouldn't have been able to find her anything but a horrible person. Elsa could murder someone, set a town on fire, steal someone's candy, raid a village and Hiccup would still love her.

But there was also a key difference; when the Vikings were pressed with hard time here, Astrid would follow traditional Viking procedures to insure the survival of their tribe; rape, pillage, murder…all things his ancestors and other tribes practiced. Astrid would feel little guilt if she truly thought that could help the tribe, and morals were inconsequential. Elsa would never do something like that, he was sure that she would examine every possible answer to the problem, and even if those methods were all she was left with, she still would not sink so low as to do those things.

Elsa nodded, soaking in his words, her tears finished by now. It seemed to be acceptable to her, and Hiccup could not tell if she was happy or upset.

"Having children is inevitable for us." She said, speaking now in a logical tone, pulling herself to sit upright, "When that happens, I will not leave. I could not put my child through a situation where her parents were apart, for I never wish them to feel unloved. So unless we find an Omphalos between now and four months, I suppose I'm here to stay." Even though her words may have come across and grudging or even upset, Hiccup saw a smile on her lips.

They ate quietly after that, both reflection on what they had said in moments of truth and clarity, sneaking glances at each other from slightly turned heads like love-struck teenagers across the room from each other.

When it came time to go to sleep, they were both so utterly exhausted with the day's activities that they soon were fast asleep beneath the hide of the tent, and Hiccup felt his whole body lighter from admitting to Elsa his feelings.

The next day they set out after checking Elsa's wounds, which seemed no worse than before, although not much better in the couple hours the pair had been asleep. Mercedes sensed that her rider had been hurt and licked the wound top to bottom. Elsa, instead of getting frustrated like Hiccup did when Toothless liked him (although usually Toothless did it to annoy him), patted her dragon's nose.

When they started to come to where their 'destination' was, Elsa noticed Hiccup falter a bit. He no longer looked as chipper as he'd been this morning, and there was a hesitation as he flew. He clearly had not been altogether truthful with everything, for Elsa sensed a darkness that had descended on them.

They landed on a shore, and Elsa could hardly believe her eyes.

"Is that…a…" She asked, her breath taken away from her as she gaped, looking at the structure before her.

"Ice. Yeah." Hiccup said, "All ice."

Elsa was dumbfounded. It was so large and overbearing, and even though Elsa had once made a house, this was at least twice as big as what she'd created.

"A dragon made it- he was the former alpha before Toothless. He protected all the dragons inside there, my mother too. It was beautiful, lush fauna everywhere, water, life...I don't know if any dragons still exist there, I haven't wanted to go in." Something curled Hiccup back, and he only stood on the edge of the shore, but did not step forward with Elsa.

"Are you okay? Why are we here?" She asked.

"The ice," He said nodding in the direction, "Reminded me of yours." Elsa cautiously stepped forward, and ran a hand along the curve of the ice. And there was a fire that sparked in her heart. She turned to Hiccup.

"I've only seen ice-powers one other place; a young spirit. But he didn't stay long enough for me to examine his powers, but I could tell that they were not forged from the same start, his powers and mine. But this ice- I can tell without a doubt that it is the ancestor of my own powers. It is too familiar, like an old embrace." She couldn't fully explain the phenomenon that exploded in her heart when she touched this ice, but attempted all the same.

"That's what I thought." Elsa's eyes shone with pleasure and Hiccup continued, "I first felt it when you did your magic the first time. And then I when Unn said 'reverse fire' I thought about what that meant. The reverse of fire is water…or ice. Unn participated in the battle, for it was in his best interests. He knows of these dragons."

"You said a dragon created this?" She asked excitedly, "I want to meet one!"

"Harder said than done," Hiccup said, shoulders slumping, "The former alpha- the one that made this place- was killed by the only other one I've seen. After the second had been defeated, it retreated back into these waters. I don't really expect to find another in my lifetime." Elsa's happy expression deflated. She stepped forward, looking around.

"I'm going to explore. See if I can make any more connections, I don't know." She shrugged, "Aren't you coming?"

"I…" Hiccup hesitated, looking over his shoulder, "I have something to do. Find me back here in an hour?" He asked. Elsa, a little hurt he didn't want to explore with her, nodded and went her separate way.

She was done by forty-five minuets. Most of the entrances into the cave were blocked, and she only saw a view from a tiny hole into what Hiccup had described. No dragons lived here, and it seemed everything was rotting and dead. It made Elsa feel sick, like she'd stumbled into a cemetery, so she retreated. She found Hiccup not at the shore, but on the south side of the ice-orb. He was sitting, staring at a spot that she didn't understand, with his legs pulled up against his chest.

As she got closer, she saw a stone with a drawing of a Viking Elsa didn't recognize, but as she examined closer, she saw the same face that Hiccup had. This was a grave marking, she realized with a startled gasp. Hiccup turned, almost ashamed.

"He died here." He said, nodding to the place he sat before, "Gave him a traditional Viking burial, of course. The floating grave in flames, but well, he died here." He sounded altogether a little quieter and more reserved, his voice hardly lifting above a whisper. Elsa sat with him, and instinctually, put her head on his shoulder, rubbing his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"What is there to be sorry of?" He questioned with a scowl, although his voice betrayed his true feeling, "He's been dead for years."

"Is this the first time back here?" She asked.

"How could you tell?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"I know the expression." She simply said. After her parents had died at sea, there were no bodies to really burry, just like there was no actual body here, for no one was powerful enough to pull a sunken ship from the sea. Instead, they had erected those black stones in the place, a memory, a reminder. Elsa had refused to go to the funeral. She was rather glad that she could never pin-point the exact place in the ocean where they died, or she would have felt inexplicably guilty and gone there often. She didn't visit the markers though, for there was nothing there to apologize to. It was only after she un-froze Arendelle that she finally saw them, three years later, but it still just felt empty to her.

"It was really my fault." Hiccup said, his voice tearing at the pitches in utter agony, "I was so convinced that Toothless wouldn't…that he couldn't hurt me. I…I was wrong. He may not have killed me, but, it still hurts." He looked back to where Toothless and Mercedes were flying near the ocean shore.

"Do you blame him, though?" Elsa asked.

"No. He didn't know what he was doing. I really only have myself to blame."

"I don't think that's all true." Elsa objected, "You did not stop his heart, did you? Did you stab him in the chest? Cut his head off? Burn him alive?"

"No, but-," Hiccup began to argue.

"What did everyone else think of this idea," Elsa said, switching tactics, but Hiccup became deathly quiet, "You told people…right?"

"Didn't want to tell my mother. I was afraid she'd agree with me. My friends, death is just death-it's a part of Viking life. Most of them don't have dads. And Astrid? She's not great with the emotional stuff, the vague stuff, so I just stopped bringing it up."

"So basically you've sat on this, stewing for years? Of course you've convinced it was your fault." Elsa gave a long sigh, upset, not at Hiccup, but that he was convinced he'd done something so horrible. Elsa knew it wasn't true, from what she'd heard from Hiccup and Valka, it was an accident. Casualty of war. Horrible, horrible death but not any one person's fault except the monster who began it- Drogo.

Elsa wasn't sure how to continue, how to try to convey that no matter what had happened, he shouldn't find himself responsible. Hiccup had a sudden mood change.

"Well," Hiccup said unexpectedly, "No use staring morbidly at a pile of rocks." He said, standing and pulling Elsa to her feet as well. She suspected he was just trying to weave around the problem, trying to change the subject so Elsa couldn't insist he was innocent anymore, but she saw right through it.

She just wasn't sure how to convince him yet. But Elsa would not let him be at the dark place she was years ago. Had it not been for her sister, Elsa wasn't sure she'd still be around. But Hiccup didn't have a sister. He only had Elsa.

And this would have to do.

* * *

**Whew. There was a lot here! Learned about that Elsa may have a connection to the Bewilderbeast, Hiccup said the l-word (no not lesbians) and we learned a ton about Elsa and Hiccup physiologically. Hope you don't mind my portrayals of them. **


	20. Chapter 20

**HEREEEEEEE we go. Only a couple days left. But i did have mid-terms this week, so I spent the whole weekend studying (not really, I just cried in a corner...this is college peeps). I have a lot of notes, so be sure to check the bottom ;) **

**Anywho, thanks to all of those who review: shugokage, Hospitaller1080, iceflower1999, Katarina Aguilar, Colonel Pepper, LavenderMintHeart, PascalDragon, laidyx, Naruto Son of Artemis, NA 12A, upDate, MasterofChaos, How to Train a Frozen Dragon, Guest, and Cookie Monster. **

**Katarina Aguilar: Did you not like Ophelia before? Im just curious...And the bewilderbeasts will appear in the story! You'll see. And of course, Unn has to appear at the wedding. Wouldn't be fun if he didn't? And the kind of dragon...not really any. I mean, mostly because it's a dragon that Hiccup doesn't know so it's not listed online anywhere. I imagine there has to be more types than what they know. Always finding new ones, and all.**

**Guest: They might or might not be alive. It's been 1000 and more years since Viking to present. Even so, they have power, but do you really think they have that much power? **

**Cookie Monster: They get married in the next chapter :) **

* * *

Elsa and Hiccup returned with more questions than the left with. It seemed that little was helped; sure they both revealed a huge secret to each other, a guilt, but Hiccup's…Elsa had no idea the darkness inside of him. His guilt was destructive.

Elsa's had been for a while, and she knew exactly what happened to those that let guilt build up until there's nothing left. She froze a whole kingdom and almost killed herself and her sister. But she'd learned to cope. It had been ten years since her parent's death, and she'd come to terms with everything. She could not let Hiccup make the same mistake, doom Berk to a fit of rage before he was healed.

They disembarked at early dawn, but others were already waiting for them.

"So…we're getting married tomorrow," hiccup said, giving Elsa a shy smile. She smiled back. Suddenly, neither knew how to act anymore, and scuffled their feet like shy children gave each other quick looks, then looked at the ground. It wasn't like she forgot, but saying it out loud that within just a mere day she would be 'Queen' of Berk and wife to Hiccup Haddack was…it was a like a dream.

She recalled so long ago when this marriage had been forged. Two months seemed like an eternity. What had happened in that time made it seem like an eternity. Yet she'd been here for so long already, and her wedding day all but snuck up on her. She gave a hard breath.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then." She said formally, but grinning underneath it, "Don't get too drunk tonight, right? I know that you and boys will be having your fun and all…" She teased.

"Me? Drunk?" Hiccup gave a scoff, "On our wedding?" She knew he wasn't offended, and her joking made him relax with a soft laugh.

"At least try to be able to stand as we say our vows." She said, and then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He tried to go for her mouth, but she teasingly pushed him away.

"Uh-uh." She waggled a finger, "Not until tomorrow, dear."

"You hurt me so, Elsa." He called after her as she went to where Valka and Camacazi were waiting.

"Did you enjoy your trip?" Valka asked, hugging Elsa. Elsa was about to answer, and absentmindedly pushed her sleeve down to scratch her wound, when Camacazi gasped.

"Odin! What in Loki's name happened to your arm?" Immediately Valka and the other women flocked to her arm, pulling down Elsa's sleeve so that the whole top part was exposed, the puckered green-threaded wound glimmering in the light.

"We ran into some trouble." Elsa had almost forgotten about it by this point, and Valka shook her head. She ran a finger down the line, and Elsa jumped at the contact.

"I suppose we'll have to find you a dress with sleeves, now. Can't hide this without magic." Valka grumbled, seemingly more worried about what she'd now wear over the wound.

"What did you do? Anger a dragon?" Camacazi asked. Elsa winced.

"…Yes?" She replied, and Camacazi shook her head in wonder.

"And Hiccup stitched you up, you couldn't have done this yourself. Tell me," She asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes, a teasing smile, "Did he faint?"

Elsa threw her arm around her friend, whispering in her ear with a wink, "Nearly." She assured.

"But the green! I mean, men are so…unfashionable. Couldn't have picked any other color?" Camacazi said, poking at the top of the wound.

"Well, it was dark and I told him to grab the first thread he could find. I wasn't forthcoming about what he was going to do with it until he was done preparing it."

"And they say Hiccup is a smart guy," Camaczi rolled her eyes, "Needle, thread, gaping wound…hmm, good time to sew a pair of gloves for your future children, right? What did he think he was doing with it?" She said sarcastically.

"He may have been in shock." Elsa defended, although in reality, when those items were put together as so, she too was a bit surprised he hadn't realized it either.

"Well, it looks like it was done well. No worries of it coming undone, and it should heal." Valka cut them off, which gave Elsa relief.

"Are you ready to be pampered and cleansed, Elsa?" Camacazi asked.

"I feel so dirty. I could do with an intense bath." Elsa agreed.

"We'll give you breakfast first, you must be starved, then we'll begin." Valka said, leading her into the house.

"Elsa!" Ophelia cried.

"Hi, Ophelia." Elsa said, leaning down to hug her at the girl's level, "How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm great. I was supposed to go to Sigrid's house, but I needed to see you first. Valka says I'm…obduram…odruey?" She looked at Valka.

"Obdurate." Valka sighed with a tinge of exhaustion, "Very much so."

"Exactly!" Ophelia smiled widely, not fully understand, but Elsa had inklings if she knew she'd be even more proud.

"Why did you have to see me?" Elsa asked.

"Because you're getting married soon and I forgot to show you what Hiccup drew for me before I left." She said, taking a creased paper from her pocket and carefully putting it in Elsa's hands.

"Oh." A tiny gasp escaped Elsa's lips, as she stared at the portraits that were undoubtedly her sister and Kristoff.

"I told Hiccup how to draw them. I didn't want to forget them." Her voice became tiny, soft. Elsa was speechless though, staring at the curves of her sister smiling. The lines were so delicate, almost ghostly, but they captured the most perfect portrait that she had ever seen. A longing she had not let herself feel for some time washed over her, so poignant and deep, and Elsa couldn't phantom what Ophelia must have been feeling as well.

"I didn't want to make you sad. I'm sorry!" Ophelia's worried face brought back words, albeit hard and rough ones that seemed to grate instead of flow from her lips.

"I'm not sad," She did her best to lie, tucking the picture back into Ophelia's pocket; you made me so happy that I was crying. So extremely happy. Now you should get to Sigrids. You'll see me tomorrow at my wedding."

This seemed to calm Ophelia, and she announced to Valka, who was setting a bowl and a glass of milk in front of Elsa, that she was ready to go. Camacazi was sent to see how the bathhouse preparations were coming, leaving Elsa with a sense of loneliness inside the house.

It had made her happy, that wasn't a total lie to Ophelia. But more so, it had made her sad. She wished Anna could be here, sharing in her joy, in the bath ceremony, giggling about her experiences with Kristoff or letting Elsa hold her newborn. The child must be born by this point. Elsa knew that they both wanted a boy…and now, until Ophelia returned, whatever this child was, it was going to be an heir. Elsa had a feeling it was the son that Kristoff so desperately wanted, and that Anna was itching to have to experience a little male in the castle (he would be the first since their grandfather, as their mother had been like Elsa, a queen before being wed). She wondered how they were faring as a king and queen? Anna was hot-headed, sure, and impulsive but she was so caring and kind and generous in a way that Elsa never fully was that those qualities would simply make up for any error that she had. Elsa was almost positive that by this point she may have turned half the castle into a hospital or shelter for the homeless or animal resting place! Her sister had all these wild ideas, but were some really so wild?

And Kristoff, he was not necessarily the royal that the people perhaps could have wanted as their king, but he was fair and levelheaded and would stop Anna before she did things on rash impulses. He also knew what it was like to be an every-day man, someone who didn't live in a castle and eat elaborate meals every night. He would be able to better the kingdom in ways that the he had only had the briefest of time to talk about with Elsa, in between other things being done.

It was a funny feeling, to know that her sister and Kristoff could actually survive as the King and Queen without her. Yet, it also made her feel warm to know that life would go on, surely and steadily. Just like her life here. By this point, as much as she wanted to go home, pregnant or not she had to admit that her heart would never let her. She loved Berk and Hiccup too much, and there was no one else here to watch over like her sister had.

Perhaps…this was what Gothi had been talking about before. Perhaps this was always meant to be?

This lightened her heart, and she ate hungrily after, excited and calmed about everything that had been bothering her, but she hadn't thought about in ages. She scolded herself, for she had learned the lesson before- after her parents died- but at that time found it harsh; life always goes on. Today, she found it to be perhaps the most invigorating thought in a long time.

Valka returned nearly an hour later; with Camacazi, and by this time Elsa smiling.

"I'm ready."

Valka gave a wide smile, and wiped a tear away. "OH, it's not even your wedding day, but dear…whatever happens, I want you to know that I look on you like my own daughter." She said. Elsa clasp her other hand over Valka's.

"It means a lot," She said, "truly. My mother was not…a perfect mother." She admitted, "I love her, but I love you, dare I say? More." She admitted.

"None of that." Valka shook her head, "Wherever she rests, let her be at peace." She said. Outside, Elsa had not noticed on her way in the surplus of people that had seemingly surged from everywhere that was now in her town, laughing and all.

"Is it normal for so many people to show up?" She asked.

"It is a chief's wedding, dear. Friends, family, curious on-lookers, and diplomats are all here. Although only three out of the four of those were actually invited." She rolled her eyes.

"Diplomats?" Elsa guessed with mirth. Valka sighed, her gaze sliding over to a man with many wealthy looking furs on, and a thick chain of gold around his neck and an unfamiliar signet on his finger.

"I wish." She muttered under her breath.

"By the way, have you spoken to Ragnar about the swords? You read my note, right?" She asked, recalling a very important part of their wedding.

"Aye, I did." Valka nodded, "I have to say I was a little unsure, but his work is flawless. And your design is so…Hiccup. Ragnar has it and will keep it safe until tomorrow." She assured.

The bathhouse was out of the main city, but there was still a crowd of mostly women gathered around to see the future bride of Hiccup, and there were some of the towns men pushing them away.

"Don't you worry, Elsa. No creeper is going to get through when you're in the bathhouse." He said with a grin, hitting a man sneaking up behind him in the chest without so much of a backwards glance.

"I feel safe with you around." Elsa said as a formality, and Valka gave him the same regards. Inside the bathhouse, it was already steaming and Elsa saw an assemblage of familiar faces. She was glad it was not mostly married older women, but acquaintances and people she may even consider to be friends.

There was Camacazi- of course, Tuffnut's wife Kari (she was a little glad to see that Kari's sister-in-law, Ruffnut, was not there. Nothing against her, but she was a little rough and crass for Elsa's tastes), Ulva, Runa, and other women around her age that she'd found to be in good tastes in the village.

The doors were locked firmly, and Elsa sat on the smooth wood that looped around the area. The smell of smoked wood wound around her body, and she inhaled with a grin. In the center of the room was the coals in a tin, and a tiny place in the ceiling to let the steam out. Valka winked at them.

"You all have fun- I'll be back for the ceremonial cold bath." She said, leaving the young women all standing.

"Freedom!" Camacazi cried, ripping off the harsher restraints of women's clothing, and was the first to strip down to her underclothes. All the women gleefully followed in suit, and Camacazi took the cool water and poured it over the coals. As a hot steam washed and pricked their exposed skin, Elsa heard nearly all the women sigh in unison. Elsa was a little uncomfortable wit the heat. The reason she could stand the cold was because she was always extremely warm. She supposed it was a counter-balance within to keep her body from freezing, so she hoped that it would not go much warmer. She was already sweating profusely.

"What happened to your arm?" Kari gawked, drawing everyone's attention to the wound. Elsa relayed the experience in detail, and it seemed everyone hung on her words. Looking back, it had been quite the adventure.

"How sweet of Hiccup!" Runa squealed.

"What did you think he was going to do?" Camacazi snorted, "Leave her to bleed out?"

"It's still romantic." Runa argued, "Don't you think?"

"It…was." Elsa agreed after a long moment. Much more realistic romantic than any of the suitors back home could ever given her, "So, what's all this wisdom you're supposed to give me?" She asked teasingly.

"How to handle men, although you seem to be doing a darn good job yourself." Ulva laughed, and everyone else followed.

"Really. It was made more for little women who have never been kissed and can't even imagine the idea of bedding a man tomorrow." Camacazi said, scrunching up her nose, "Which none of us fit, really." She said, looking around.

Elsa had to agree that while not all were her friends yet, all were confident and strong willed. Kari was probably the quietest out of the group, but she had a wicked smile and Elsa had a feeling she knew exactly what she was doing on her wedding day.

Instead, they chatted and exchanged funny stories for what seemed like hours. Finally, Valka came in.

"Are you ready? You've been in here what feels like decades, m'dear." She said, sending a half-glare, half-smile at the still laughing girls.

"I think so." Elsa said.

"Everyone get dressed. Go to the next room, the guards will take you. I'll wait for Elsa." She said. She noticed as the girls began to get ready, Camcazi was unnaturally slow and quiet.

"Actually, Camacazi will wait with me. I need to talk to her about something." To throw off suspicion, and to keep Camacazi's face from reddening with embarrassment, she threw a wink to the girls. Valka looked uneasy, but finally nodded.

"Be there soon. We'll get everything ready."

As soon as they all had left, Elsa turned. She had hardly faced the whole way when Cacacazi burst out, "I'm pregnant."

"Really? Congradulations!" Elsa said, hugging her friend, but then she noticed that she did not share the same look of joy on her face. Instead, she frowned hard, looking at the ground, "What's wrong."

"I was going to wait a bit, telling people. My mom somehow found out. Hopefully it's a girl but as she said, for the nine months there's 'no need for him to return'." The silence that ended after, the looks to the sky told Elsa everything.

"You're in love with him. Jari?" She asked. Camacazi kicked a rock, still steaming.

"I can't love, though. We are all females. I only need one heir." She said in a hard whisper.

"Need, true. Want? That's up to you. You are the chief now, Camacazi. Can't you make your own rules?" She asked, taking her friend's hand.

"Are you fully able to?" Camacazi asked, and Elsa realized she was talking about a council of elders that must too watch her movements, "Maybe I was already pregnant by the first time, but I wanted to let it last a bit longer. Jari too, but he's…he knows now. It was a temporary thing for both of us. We Bogs keep our secrecy, only mum knows his identity, and the elders. So that if I have a girl, he's free to go on and have a happy life after me, wife and children he can live with." The words seemed to pain her, "I was a fool to imagine otherwise."

Elsa was quiet as they both slowly got their clothes on. "And it makes me wonder if my dad is walking around here, does he see me? Does he remember who I am? Have I ever met him? I was never so concerned about it, it's just so normal not to have dads with the Bogs, but now that I am with child…" She sighed, "I've been thinking far too much." She admitted.

Elsa hated to see her friend so upset, and already knew at least one way to remedy it, but she too had to talk to Camaczi alone. She lowered her voice as they exited the hut, the next bath area across the field.

"Camcaczi…do you know anything about Hiccup blaming himself for his father's death?" All of Camacazi's problems seemed to vanish in an instant, and she looked up, startled.

"I thought he'd dropped all that!" She said, shaking her head, "Dammit, Hiccup." She kicked a rock, "He still thinks that?" She demanded.

"I guess so." Elsa said, "I tried to convince him otherwise…" Elsa finished, sighing in frustration.

"I know. I did too. Astrid as well, in a rough way that he didn't always like. But she was right. No one blames him, except himself." Camcaczi's frown grew deeper, "Elsa, we all thought he let that go years ago."

"I don't know how to convince him." Elsa said, now sure that if she pressed it, it would come out the same as they had assumed happened. He would assure them that he believed what they said and simply not talk about it anymore, but hold the guilt far within for years and years to come.

"It won't be easy." Camcazi said, "But we have to try."

"I agree." Elsa said, nodding. She paused outside the hut, "Go in. I need to ask the guard something." She said. Camcazi threw her a strange look, but agreed. Once the door was closed, she turned.

"You. I'm just so forgetful, so many people, that I think a person slipped my mind while inviting people. Can you send to a message to Jari, nephew of Thuggery, and ask him to kindly attend? I would be very happy if he did." Elsa said, smiling. The guard nodded.

"Of course, m'lady. I'll find a messenger right away."

One problem down, to begin with, a thousand more to go.

Hiccup, on the other side of the island, was antsy. He had so much free time. Elsa's preparations would take all day, and even if they didn't, there was some stupid rule about not seeing the bride or something. He used to never think of it, but now as the hours grew long, he thought it was stupider and stupider.

Even so, no one would let him go. He'd already gone to his 'cleansing bath' and whatnot, although the 'advice' his friends had tried to give him were more in jest. Take Snoutlout for example.

"Ahem. When two people are forced to marry, on their wedding night you take your dragon and-,"

"I know how sex works, Snoutlout." Hiccup had rolled his eyes, "Fishlegs, pick your towel up." He said, the towel that continued to slip down his friend's legs in the bathhouse, vacated after the girls. He could still pick up whiffs of female smells and all in the air, but could not differentiate whose it was.

"You sure?" Snoutlout had raised his eyebrows, "Who would have thought that little ole Hiccup would have got it done before his wedding night." He laughed.

"I haven't-," Hiccup sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "We all had our fathers give us the talk, okay? It's not exactly difficult. All hormones and instinct anyway."

"I may have forgotten how it happens." Fishlegs held up a hand, seemingly unembarrassed by this. After that, Snoutlout took it upon himself to describe- in great detail- not only the most common type of sex but everything else you could do. Fishlegs looked a little afraid, and most of the other men were just about the point of hitting their heads repeatedly against the wood- Hiccup most of all.

"And I know from experience!" Snoutlout finished, a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Uhg, ew." Eret scowled, "Your wife and I are distant cousins. Living on Berk has reacquainted her with me, so I really did not need to know about what you two do…in the bedroom."

"I cant help it Dagny likes to get frisky in the bedroom." He said, unapologetic, "I think Elsa could be like her too. She has that type of look to her, dontcha agree, Hiccup?"

"Can we please not talk about my future wife's bed habits?" Hiccup asked, sighing.

"Hey! I'm just warning you. Rawr." He said.

Hiccup hoped Elsa's time in the steam bath had been much better than his.

Later, after drinking with the boys (and there was quite a bit that he did want to burn from his memory, mostly because already he couldn't look Dagny in the eyes after hearing her…habits), Gobber approached him. He took a drink for himself and Hiccup's and he went into a room in the back, with only two chairs.

"Hiccup, you're a man…" Gobber sighed, "Remember when you first began as my apprentice, and nearly burned down a whole set of new spears?"

"I recall." Hiccup said, wincing at the memory.

"Or how you broke the supposedly unbreakable armor of your father? Admittedly, that wasn't as bad as we thought it was. That coulda been a real problem later on…" Gobber said, trailing off.

"I made a lot of mistakes." Hiccup admitted, "Which I don't like remembering."

"You are a different person, almost." Gobber said, then coughed, "Well, we all hope our fathers are the one to do this, but, well…yeah." He said, covering his tracks. The darkness of guilt sparked deeply inside Hiccup, but there was also the voice of Elsa telling him it was not his fault. The two sides battled, all the long that Gobber was talking.

"The first Hiccup Horrendous Haddack was the leader of the Berk, when it first began. His son was the second, and it was not used again until you. You were so tiny when you were born, and no one thought you'd live the night. Born early, with complications. But your father, he saw a spark in you. He named you after a great leader, sure it would give you the power to survive. I guess it did." He laughed, but Hiccup did not. Instead, he looked at the ground.

"Odin, I'm not great at this family history thing. Hard to do, when it's not your own. But I wanted to, for I loved Stoick as a brother. But Hiccup," The tone of his voice made hiccup raise his head, "I want you to know that your father would have given anything in the world to be here, in this moment. He would sell his soul forever to come from the dead to see you get married. I know he was harsh, you thought he didn't believe in you, you thought he thought you were a screw-up, you were sure that he was going to renounce your title as heir-,"

"Gobber. Is there a point to this?" He asked, scowling.

"Yes! But you were wrong. He only loved you, twice as much as he should have. Always trying to make up for Valka and all, I think." He said, "Your father died for you. He chose to. It's not your fault." Hiccup snapped his head up.

"That's silly, I-," Hiccup began to argue, but Gobber shook his head.

"I see the way you look around, and I know the darkness that is inside you. You are sure that that you caused his death. Don't deny it, but Hiccup, it wasn't your fault."

Hiccup swallowed hard, "I believe you."

"Don't lie, Hiccup," Gobber said, "It makes you look weak." Hiccup stayed silent.

"Right then, we'll deal with that later. Right now…" He leaned behind his chair to pick something up, "I could have chosen your grandfathers, or the first Hiccup, but Valka and I both agree that there is only one family sword out of all of them that you should have." He said, and handed the wrapped up item to Hiccup. He unwrapped it partially.

"My fathers…" He whispered, looking upon the sword he'd seen at his father's belt for ages. After his father's death, it had vanished into watchful hands. He'd wondered if…but this, the real thing, it was breathtaking.

And for a moment, he almost believed what everyone said about his father's death.

Almost.

"Now come on, Hiccup. Let's drink. Tomorrow you're getting married!" Gobber said, suddenly bright, and they clinked glasses. Hiccup raised his lips to the glass. Right now, there were some things he'd like to forget.

He would gladly forget it all, but not Elsa. Elsa was at the moment the light in the darkness. He knew that now. Tomorrow he would marry his light, and he hoped it could guide him home.

* * *

**THEY GET MARRIED NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE lol. **

**Anywho, so things have happened in my life since updating. **

**1) You may have noticed there's a nifty little book cover now. I didn't create it, I'm not THAT cool. I was looking this up on google (I'm a narcissist, all authors loved to be praised, really) and I found that someone had made a fan-art cover and ITS SERIOUSLY THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER SEEN (might be because it's like the first official fan-art I've ever received, but eh) and so the maker let me use it :) Anywho, if you want to see it in full, go on my bio and there's a link to it.**

**2) I found this amazing piece through tumblr. And I realized some of the people that liked this piece are familiar reviewer names. So I though I'd throw my tumblr name out there if anyone was interested in following me. I will, in coming weeks, be putting some Omphalos fanart I've drawn or created up there, especially during the one month break between part 1 and part 2. When I'm not putting Omphalos stuff up, I basically reblog a ton of disney stuff, HP, the big five, other fandoms, funny stuff, and cats. If you're into those sorts of things. **

**My user name is Frosted Gemstones or frostedgemstones22 . tumblr . com (take out spaces of course; will also post link on bio)**

**3) I finished an entire season of a TV show in between updating. No lie. I'm obsessed. It's called 'Reign' and it's on amazon prime and it's seriously so beautiful I'd wear all the dresses and has hot boys and kickass music. **

**4) On the downside, I got into a ridiculous argument with someone on the internet. I know, stupid of me. But they're basic argument is that Jack is canonically 14 and Elsa is 21 so anyone that ships them (or any other minor/adult couple) is a peodophile and future child molester. Seriously, I had like a three day argument with them. I have it all saved to remind myself that there are just idiots beyond the regular idiots out there. **

**So there you have it, like a week in the life of Frosty.**


End file.
